The Star Descendants: Wicked World
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Immediately after the Garfield/Legend of Everfree crossover, Sage and her four friends comes with Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey to Auradon, where the starlings invite their other seven friends from Starland to spend quality time with them for a while. A multi-part series. In Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D. Completed for now.
1. Evie and Libby's Explosion of Taste

**Prologue: Immediately after the events of the Garfield/Legend of Everfree crossover, Sage and her four other friends arrive back at Auradon with Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey, which Sage also brought her other seven Starling friends from Starland to Auradon for them to spend quality time with Mal and his friends.**

 **EPISODE I: Libby and Evie's Explosion of Taste**

It was daytime in Auradon, where at outside the next morning after Garfield left with his friends to Ever After High, Sage, Mal and their friends in the meantime went to Auradon, while inviting the rest of the Star Darlings to have some fun and spend time there.

That morning, Evie and Libby enters one of the tents in the annual fair, where Sage and Mal were working on some art, the former leader helping the Descendant on it.

When the secondary main characters came in the tent, the two said, "You two have to help us."

"What's the emergency?", asks Sage and Mal.

Libby and Evie said, "This.", showing the platter of cupcakes they brought.

"Cupcakes?", asks the two heroines again.

Evie and Libby then explained, "We volunteered to make cupcakes for the carnival because we both heard that last year everyone loved Audrey's.", the latter saying, "Well, we Starlings weren't there back then, but still.", as the two continue, "They were like a explosion of deliciousness, and we've thought we can do that, and everyone will love us and tell us how amazing we are, but none of that is gonna happen because we can't make cupcakes.", before the former said, "We mean it's not like I made cupcakes on the Isle of the Lost, evil minion bakers did. Remember the awesome ones we've had at my birthday parties?"

"I wasn't invited.", told Mal.

Sage and Libby agree, "That's a fact."

"That's because that was a mean thing to do, and on the Isle of the Lost, being mean was being nice.", Evie said to her friends.

Libby corrects, "It's like the opposite?"

"Uh-huh, what exactly did you fill these with?", asks Sage and Mal on the other hand, pointing to the cupcakes changing colours and not surprised.

Evie and Libby then told, "They say baking is a form of chemistry, so I decided to combine all of the periodic elements. I probably should have left out the sulfur. You guys have to help us! Use your magic!"

"No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?", said Mal.

Sage explains, "Well, us starlings are already good, which we're proud of."

"Magic for a good cause is automatically good.", Evie and Libby persuades.

Mal told the two again, "I don't think it really works that way."

"I totally agree with her.", supported Sage, before Evie and Libby put down the platter of cupcakes, getting on their knees and asking please many times. She and Mal ask the two, "You're not gonna stop until we help you, are you?"

"Yep!", the two friends said, before continuing to plead many times again.

Mal then considers, "Ok, ok. Fine, I'll do it. But just this once.", as she smiled.

"Let Mal do the honors. I wanna know what kind of magic she can do.", Sage said, smiling too.

The daughter of Maleficent then pulled out her spell book, starting to incant, "Oh, magic spell book, make no haste, and turn their cupcakes..."

"I've always wondered what ununseptium tasted like.", Evie and Libby wondered aside during the incantation, before when eating two of the cupcakes on the platter, they are disgusted by the combined periodic elements made on the cupcakes. "Eww!", they both said, Libby spitting the cupcake part out and hilariously saying in disgust, "Elements!"

Scarlet and Vega then come in and say, "How are you guys going along-", before the two duck from the incoming thrown cupcakes out the tent.

"...into an explosion of-", incanted Mal once more, before it was interrupted with a couple explosions by the off-screen cupcakes.

Vega got scared that she holds onto her love Scarlet, and Evie and Libby respectfully holds onto their friends Mal and Sage.

"What. Just. Happened!", Sage, Libby and Evie said as they were shocked by this.

Mal explains, "You two guys didn't let me finish the spell! Instead of an explosion of taste, we made an explosion of-"

That was when Audrey comes in to see Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Scarlet and Vega, who is covered partially with some of the green frosting from the cupcake explosions.

"...Cupcakes.", Mal finished, the others shocked.

Sage facepalms, "An explosion of taste, alright.", disappointed by this mishap, before a Digi-Image (which will be explained in the next chapter) of the angry Audrey with her, Mal, Evie, Libby, Scarlet and Vega was taken.

 **Evie, Mal and the Starlings: Sweet Friends or Sweet Fiends?**

However, the four starlings were actually innocent though, since this is an accident.


	2. Sage and Mal's Digi-Image Problem

Walt Disney Pictures presents...

A Disney Channel Production...

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 1: Times in Auradon**

 **Libe Barer as Sage**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Marieve Herington as Libby and Gemma**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Dana Davis as Leona and Adora**

 **Brenna D'Amico as Jane**

 **Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet**

 **Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey**

 **Stephanie Sheh as Vega and Piper**

 **China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier**

 **Kate Micucci as Cassie**

 **Jennifer Veal as Ally**

 **Julie Nathanson as Clover**

 **Ursula Taherian as Jordan**

 **Eden Riegel as Tessa**

 **Dianne Doan as Lonnie**

 **Jennifer Hale as Astra**

 **Mitchell Hope as Ben**

 **Booboo Stewart as Jay**

 **and Cameron Boyce as Carlos**

 **Produced by Christopher Spielberg, WinxStarDracoFire, animebella09 and Jennifer Magee-Cook**

 **Descendants: Wicked World created by Aliki Theofilopoulos and Jennifer Magee-Cook**

 **Star Darlings created by Shana Muldoon-Zappa and Ahmet Zappa**

 **Written by Christopher Spielberg and Julia Miranda**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Aliki Theofilopoulos**

* * *

 **EPISODE II: Sage and Mal's Digi-Image Problem**

That same day later, Ben, Scarlet, Vega and Astra enter the same tent where Mal and Sage are at after the morning's mishap, as the two main characters were helping make a painting.

"Hey, Mal and Sage. You busy?", Ben, Scarlet, Vega and Astra greeted.

Sage and Mal answered, "Yeah, we're in the zone."

"Can you two de-zone?", Ben, Scarlet, Vega and Astra ask nicely.

Mal replies, "Not a word, but I will forgive you because you're cute."

Sage, behind Mal at the time she says this, who was helping her with the painting, supposed, "What? Me?", blushing a bit.

"I meant Ben, but Sage, you're still a cute friend.", corrected Mal.

The daughter of Maleficent and the lavender starling continued, "But not cute enough to make me lose my focus. There's been a bit of an... _incident_.", the latter saying, "Which happened two hours ago."

"Oh, yeah. Your Digi-Image.", Ben gets the point, with him holding his phone.

Astra, Scarlet and Vega say, "That's definitely not a word.", as Sage and Mal were continuing to help with the painting.

"Your digital image? Digi-Image.", said Ben again.

Sage and Mal also say after they stop painting, "Still not a word.", the former along with Scarlet and Vega saying, "It's totally like something we use on our Starzaps too."

"This.", examples Ben, giving Mal his phone to see the Digi-Image.

Astra also says to Sage, "It's on my Starzap too. Check on there.", as she gives Sage her Starzap too.

The two main characters, as well as Scarlet and Vega, then see the same picture, but with a now edited saying, which says,

 **Sage and Mal are princesses in waiting, alright...princesses in waiting to mess up! #Princess-aster!**

"Well, we Starlings aren't typically princesses, but rather heroic girls. Constellations, zodiacs, elements and stuff.", Sage commented.

Ben and Astra said also, "That's trending by the way."

"Okay, my people made me evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel.", Mal said as she gives Ben his phone back, as well as Sage giving Astra's Starzap back to the athletic starling.

Sage clearly said, "Yet, not cruel enough, since languages are also good.", before she and Mal plan, "Not to worry, we will make it up to Audrey by posting this wicked portrait of her as her favourite heroine."

"Her mom. Maleficent's daughter, painting Sleeping Beauty's daughter as Sleeping Beauty, is supposed to help your Digi-Image?", Ben and Astra ask.

Sage included, "Don't forget to add me helping Maleficent's daughter for the painting, yeah. Coincidence, right?"

"Don't you remember Family Day?", Ben asks after, which Mal is alerted by.

Mal shuddered, "Family Day."

"What happened that day?", Sage curiously wondered to Mal.

The VK said, "You guys don't want to know.", before she and Sage continued nevertheless, "Okay, so what? I should do some un-Sleeping Beauty-ing?"

"That's not a word.", Ben incorrects.

Scarlet and Vega cut to the chase, "Word combination. Dashes."

"We're learning how to be Auradonian. Come on, it's not like I gave her Captain Hook's coat.", Sage and Mal said, before the former gasps and the latter gets an idea.

The main starling then said, "We should not go over that. That would be mean. Let's just stick with the Slee-"

"Beware, forswear, Captain's Hook she will wear.", incanted funnily by Mal, as her spell magically gives the painting a coat of red and yellow middle similar to Captain Hook's coat.

Sage, nonetheless, suddenly giggles, before saying with Ben and Astra, "Okay, funny, but stop.", Scarlet and Vega worried about this.

"Mal, please don't add any-", Scarlet and Vega pleads nicely, before interrupted by Mal's next incantation.

The VK continued to incant, "Beware, forswear, Cruella's stole might give a scare!", as her next spell magically puts a black and white scarf stole similar to Cruella De Vil's, onto the painting next.

"Mal, enough with the magic!", Ben, Scarlet, Vega, Astra and Sage told Mal, as the latter said, "We're being serious now, could you at least change it ba-"

The daughter of Maleficent lastly incants, "Beware, forswear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!", as the final spell puts her mother's black horns on the painting on Audrey's hair.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sage panics, as she, Ben, Scarlet, Vega and Astra worry, "Okay, but change it back before somebody-", just before they hear a snapshot sound from someone outside the tent, who had a phone to capture the spelled portrait.

They look, as the starlings gasp, before hearing ringing sounds from Ben and Astra's respective phone and Starzap.

Ben and Astra open their devices up, in which it was actually Audrey who took the picture of the bewitched portrait, with a long message saying,

 **Soz, looks like we have r answer about Sage and Mal...maybe both are not so "good" after all. Smh.**

"...sees it.", Ben, Scarlet, Vega and Astra finish as they see the post on the devices.

Mal was surprised, "I...and Sage...have a Digi-Image problem."

"We tried. Maybe we should've just made her Sleeping Beauty portrait instead.", groaned Sage.


	3. Audrey's New Do? New Don't!

**EPISODE III: Audrey's New Do? New Don't!**

30 minutes later after the last chapter, Scarlet and Vega decided to go to Audrey's room, where Jane and Leona are at, as Audrey was searching her wardrobe for something to wear for the rest of the day.

"No...gross! No.", Audrey says as she was searching for something pretty to wear in her wardrobe.

Leona and Jane cringe a bit in unsatisfication, as Scarlet and Vega were also looking around the room at the time.

Audrey then said as she throws a dress accidentally to Leona and Jane's backs, commenting, "Uh, that is so last year!"

"Then you should try something new on for a change!", Scarlet and Vega suggested respectfully. "And we're sorry about the last two incidents earlier, we really do."

Leona and Jane look behind at the dress that was thrown, saying, "That one looks nice.", the former adding, "It would also make you, as well as me, feel like a star!"

"Nice? The saying isn't, _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the nicest of them all_ \- ugh! Those VKs and you twelve starlings are getting too much attention for my taste, and I have very good taste!", Audrey said to them.

Jane and Leona suppose, "We don't know, Audrey. We kinda had learned it the hard way that it's not all about what you look like."

"Agreed. Everything doesn't have to do with fashion.", Vega and Scarlet taught. "Unlike Adora by the way though..."

Audrey said, "Everybody is so into their edgy VK style and dark colored everything!"

"Look, Miss Sleepy Beauty, us Starlings are actually rainbow colored and glowing with stars right now. We respect you and the VKs too.", firmly told Scarlet.

Leona and Jane agree, "Yes, and we don't they're so into their dark colored everything. They're so into their..."

"...their hair! Duh-zies!", interrupts Audrey, startling Leona, Jane, Scarlet and Vega.

Vega questioned, "Their hairstyles...? Really.", a bit sarcastic, like her love Scarlet.

"I'm so proud of you, Vega! I actually like your sarcasm, which is a bit like me.", lovestrucked Scarlet.

Audrey continued to Jane, "When Mal changed your hair, you went from plain Jane to...kind of plain Jane."

"Mal changed your hair?", the yellow singer starling asked, surprised.

Jane explained, "Uh, yes. That happened before you starlings or Garfield and his friends showed up the first time."

"Anyways, magic me!", demands Audrey happily.

The daughter of the Fairy Godmother said, "I don't have magic."

"Your mom's a Fairy Godmother! She and Maleficent are like the most powerful people ever. If Mal has magic, you have it too.", told Audrey to her friend.

Leona, Scarlet and Vega say too, "Well, we starlings have positive energy, so it counts as magic for us too, but it's not the same one you Auradonians have."

"Never really thought about it that way.", Jane said.

Scarlet, Vega and Leona ask Jane that time, "Do you remember the spell Mal did?"

"For me, she said new hair, but for Lonnie, she said cool hair.", Jane told Audrey and the three Starlings.

Audrey smiles, then pulls a chair and sits, saying, "I'll take both. I want something really out there. Go ahead."

"I don't know...", Jane hesitates a bit, unsure as well.

Audrey says to her, "I really appreciate this. You're a true friend, Jane.", to her true friend.

"Well, let's do this. Can't wait for the new hair trend that's out there.", Leona confides, as Jane smiles to this advice, and how she's a friend to Audrey.

Scarlet and Vega agree, "Yeah! Do your thing, Jane!"

"Beware, forswear...replace the old with...something really out there?", incants Jane, before her spell explodes a bit in blue sparkles.

Jane, Leona, Scarlet and Vega, after they wave the blue cloud of sparkles, the four were surprisingly shocked by what Jane's hair spell resulted.

"Whoa. WHOA!", Jane and Leona shocked.

Scarlet, with Vega hugging her, say, "That's not good.", under their breath.

The hairstyle spell that Jane did made Audrey's hair up with four braid-like ponytails on the top and sides, and as Audrey turned around and said to the four girls, "Do I look different?", smiling at the time, some of her hair was up and around too, like a bird's nest.

"Definitely...", Jane and the three starlings said.

Audrey excites, "Is it edgy?!"

"It has edges.", Leona and Jane said in discomforting worry.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty, to her surprise, says "YES!", and then hands Jane and Leona her phone. "Post it!"

"Oh my.", the yellow starling unsure-ly said, as Jane grabs her phone.

Scarlet and Vega also had the worrying urge to also include in the picture as an unsure photobomb.

Jane and Leona brace for the inevitable, the latter saying, "Here...goes...nothing.", as Jane and Leona snap a picture on Audrey's phone.

"Great! Let me see it!", the AK girl said to her friend and Leona.

Leona, Scarlet and Vega quickly said, "Wait! No, no, no! Please don't look at it-", as Audrey then grabs her phone from Jane and Leona, before, in a moment after Audrey took a peek, she gasps in shock.

The picture had Audrey with her messed up hairstyle due to the spell, with Scarlet and Vega on the side of the picture looking a bit shocked, the subtitle saying,

 **New "Do"? More Like New Don't!**


	4. Careful What You Wish For

**EPISODE IV: Careful What You Wish For**

10 minutes later at the same day, in the same tent where Sage and Mal were painting a random picture, we see Audrey, with her bewitched hairstyle from the last chapter, along with Scarlet, Vega, Leona and Jane, come in the tent too.

"This selfie is ruining my life!", Audrey told Sage and Mal.

Sage and Mal said, "We...can we help you guys?", before the two gasp in shock to the selfie shot in the last chapter. The two heroes then continued, "We mean, that looks great!", chuckling nervously.

"If you mean great, it means awful, then yes! It's great!", said Audrey, disappointed in an upset way.

The lavender starling asked, "Scarlet, what did you, Leona and Vega do?"

"We don't know! We were trying to help Audrey with a hairstyle that was out there and was acceptable for her, but it ended up being a bird's nest joke! A BIRD'S NEST JOKE!", Scarlet said, scared, but then stops, before she and her love Vega both laughed to this joke. Both Scarlet and Vega revert back to seriousness in an instant after a moment of laughing, the magenta-black haired starling saying, "Still. It's serious.", as Audrey shows the accidental selfie with her hair problem on her phone, with a comparison between her hair and a bird's nest saying, _Who Wore It Best?_.

That moment, the selfie comparison gets a comment by SabastianCrab1189 saying;

 **I pick the bird any day of the week!**

Audrey sarcastically said, "Fantastic! Another comment."

"We're so sorry!", Jane and Leona apologize, the former saying, "I didn't even know I could do magic!"

Scarlet and Vega also said, "And don't blame us! They didn't say a comment about us, and we didn't come up with this news story, or anything. It was your idea to use Jane's curiosity magic, which she tried her best at.", to Audrey, before Jane gasps to her magical revelation.

"I can do magic.", Jane said dreamily, which Audrey sarcastically says yes, repeating, "I can do magic..."

This appalls Sage and Mal by this news, asking Jane, "You can do magic?", the starling replying, "That is enchanting and startastic."

"We've been over this.", impatiently said Audrey.

Jane was overwhelmed and then says as she left the tent, "I better go lie down. See you guys later."

"See ya.", Leona, Scarlet and Vega wave goodbye, but not before Libby and Evie come back after their last visit a few chapters earlier, with distressful news.

Evie and Libby told news to Sage and Mal, "Everyone is talking about our cupcake disaster! Look at this post! Pastry Chefs? More like Pastry Death. I don't think that's a compliment here."

"That again? Look, we went through this also like three episode chapters earlier.", Sage complained a bit, breaking the 4th wall. "And if we must, that's okay."

Suddenly too, Jay and Adora came in, with the son of Jafar holding a genie lamp.

Mal asks as Jay and Adora arrive, "Does anyone know how to knock?"

"Well, it _is_ a tent.", answers Sage.

Adora greets, "Hey girls, me and Jay were hanging out a bit, but Jay found something on the way."

"That's right, Sage. Hold onto this for me.", Jay also agrees to Sage's remark as he then gives the genie lamp to Sage and Mal. "It's very important."

Sage hesitates, "Wait- who...what?"

"Yep. A lamp. Like his father.", Adora short-stories.

Jay then looks at Audrey's hair-do and compliments, "Heh-heh, nice hair.", before he leaves, Adora staying with her friends too.

"Really?", smiled Audrey.

The son of Jafar reveals, "Nope. But I'm trying to learn how to be nice.", before definitely leaving.

"Well, you know Jafar. But he is nice inside.", Adora simply said to Audrey.

Unimpressed, Audrey pleads, "You guys have to fix my hair!"

"We will, just-", Sage tried to say but Evie interrupts.

The daughter of the Evil Queen said, "Hold up, Mal's _my_ BFF, she's helping me first.", much to Sage and Mal's sighing.

"Now, let's not get overreacted-", Libby attempted to calm the girls.

Once again, Piper and Jordan come in the tent, the former saying, "Hey, girls. Anything happening?"

"Hey! You two stole my lamp!", noticed Jordan as she came over to Sage and Mal, grabbing her lamp from the two.

Sage and Mal nervously guessed, "What? No."

"Jordan! Our friends did not steal this from you!", Piper also attempted to calm Jordan.

The daughter of the Genie then say to Sage and Mal, "Thieves!"

"Cool it, Jordan. Sage, her starling friends and Mal will help you when they're done with me.", planned Audrey.

Evie includes, "I think you mean when they're done with me.", just before Jordan and Piper were shocked to see paint on the lamp.

"Did you two get paint on my lamp?!", accused Jordan.

Piper said, worried, "But Jordan, they didn't-"

"No biggie, we'll just wipe it off.", Sage and Mal solved a problem for a bit, attempting to wipe the paint off by rubbing it.

Audrey impatiently said again, "Hello, my hair?", sarcastically.

"We'll deal with you, just-", Scarlet and Vega tried to calm.

Evie asks, "Can we focus on what's important? Me."

"Evie, we'll get to you!", said Libby to Evie.

Jordan had enough, "You two are ruining my lamp! Gimme!", grabbing the lamp from the two with a glare.

Piper on the other hand, felt overwhelmed with multitasking problems, that she feels a bit depressed a bit, yet she then said, "See you girls later. I'll calm and help Jordan for the rest of the day, maybe.", before she begin to leave the tent with Jordan.

"Stuff like this never happened on the Isle of the Lost. I wish we could all just go back home.", Mal wishes, as she and Sage were saddened a bit.

Sage realizes, "Uh, Mal? We just rubbed a genie's lamp. Does that mean our first three wishes are activated? We should be careful what we wish for, Mal."

At the time, we see Ben, along with Astra and Tessa at the time, see Jordan and Piper leave the tent, and also go in the tent where Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Scarlet, Vega, Leona and Adora are at too.

"Good to see you girls, again? Is there any proble-", Astra greets also.

A cloud of purple magic suddenly appears and engulfs the eight starlings and the four Auradonians in it, before another moment later, the twelve disappear.

Carlos, the son of Cruella, then comes in the tent saying, "Hey guys! Jay and Adora got me a new phone!", but sees nobody there in the process. "Where did everybody go? Oh well.", he then said, snapping a selfie with his new phone, with a subtitle saying,

 **Flying Solo, Oh Well, Yolo**


	5. Voodoo? You Can Do

**EPISODE V: Voodoo? You do.**

The purple cloud of magic that disappeared the twelve teenagers reappears in an alley of the Isle of the Lost, yet Audrey's hairdo was automatically fixed in the process at last.

"Ugh! What is this hideous place?", said Audrey.

Mal answers, "My home."

"That first wish you made, unlike the other wish methods that Wishlings do to grant their wishes, might've brought us here, Mal. Although, I don't blame you.", Sage supposes.

Scarlet then told Audrey, "Well, look on the bright side. Your hair is back to normal."

"Which is beautiful. Like you, Scarlet.", swoons Vega, which makes the magenta-haired starling smile.

Audrey asked, "We're in the Isle of the Lost? Eww! Ben! Save me!", to the girls then to Ben in fear.

"Nothing to worry about, we're not surrounded or anything.", Astra and Leona calmed.

Mal then says to Sage, "Now I know why you said _"Be Careful What You Wish For"_ , Sage.", smiling and chuckling.

"What did I tell ya? Positive wishes always is strong and succeeds, yet negative wishes are bad and evil, and impossible wishes...so-so?", explained Sage.

Evie then realizes about the VKs' home, "I have forgotten how bad the city's drainage system is. They seriously need better catch basins."

"Well, alternatively, you can get a plumber to do the job. And secondly, what's a catch basin?", said Libby to Evie.

Sage and Mal then asked Evie, "Really?"

"I'm taking sustainable urban planning this semester.", facts Evie.

Libby nods, "That's good to know. Better for the Isle and the environment."

"Does it say where we are?", panics Audrey.

Ben, Astra, Adora and Tessa checked on the former's phone, him saying, "Thanks to my dad, there's no service in the Isle of the Lost."

"Bummer.", the other three starlings that checked with Ben for his phone groans.

Audrey asks, "So we can't even find a way out of here? Can we even selfie?", grabbing Ben's phone.

"Well, yeah, it still works too without internet.", told Leona to Audrey, as the latter was taking a picture with Adora and Tessa at the time.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty then goes with the flow, "Okay, this place needs so many filters."

"There should be a way out of here somewhere-", Scarlet said, and all of a sudden, someone wearing a hood with a black outfit runs past by the heroes and stumbles Ben in the process.

As she runs, Ben says, "Excuse me, ma'am, you dropped...my wallet.", holding his wallet.

"Is there something wrong? Were there any credit cards in your wallet? Money? Coupons?", worried Astra.

Ben answers, "Nope. It's there back at my home. Even my library card."

"Good. Keep your cards and identification safe.", advices Astra as a fact.

Evie and Libby then plan with Astra's help, "We should find a place to hide."

"Yeah. Before anybody sees we're here.", Sage and Mal agree too. "There!", the two said, pointing to a nearby place.

Scarlet, Vega and Audrey ask them, "How are we supposed to get there? There's mud everywhere!"

"I'll just throw my jacket over the-", simply planned Ben.

Astra also says to him, "It's just a small mud puddle."

"Why would you cover up such a perfect puddle of mud?", Mal questions her boyfriend.

Sage then said, "Wait. Mal-", before Mal runs over to the puddle and splashes on it, having fun.

A few splashes caught a bit of mud on Sage, that she changes her mind and joins in with Mal to jump on the mud, while the other three Auradon kids and seven starlings watch.

"Liking mud's not a VK thing. It's a Sage and Mal thing.", Libby and Evie explain.

Leona pointed out, "Well, it's actually for everyone, which is good."

"Okay. That was fun. Now let's go in.", Sage then told the other eleven friends including Mal, wiping the mud that was splashed on her face and outfit a bit.

Inside, Evie and Libby also lead the way with the others, as Astra and Ben question, "Wait. Is this place even open?", before the two and the others than Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby see a notice on a desk saying,

 **Store Hours: Whenever we FEEL like it!**

"What is this like? 24/7?", Scarlet replies sarcastically, with Vega holding her hand.

Sage and Mal look around a bit in the shop while the others look at other parts of the place too, but a strange girl is hiding in the shadows.

The two main heroines say, "Look at all this junk.", before the latter is surprised as she and Sage notice a book as they both look in the book, "Oh! Dictatorship for Beginners."

"It's like Wishworld presidential debates for famous people like Barack Obama, Bill Clinton, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Theodore Roosevelt, Calvin Coolidge, John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Jimmy Carter, Ronald Reagan and George W. Bush.", told Sage to Mal a fact.

The daughter of Maleficent asks her, "Do you know those people?"

"Presidents. I just learnt from Starland some time ago.", replies the first-year starling.

Libby and Evie also look at themselves in a mirror, commenting, "It's so beautiful.", before the latter then chuckles, pulling out her magic mirror, "Don't get jealy.", looking at herself and Libby too with the portable mirror.

"It's inanimate though, yet I believe it has powers enchanted with your small magic mirror too, Evie. I love a few mirrors too, if I can't actually fit in my next parties!", smiled Libby, excited for what next party shall come, as Evie smiles at her with friendship.

Audrey then searched the clothing rack section with Scarlet and Vega, the AK saying, "Figures the only remotely interesting item here would be on the _Must Go_ rack."

"What's that?", asked both Scarlet and Vega to Audrey, as Audrey removes the jewel necklace from one of the rack outfits.

Audrey compliments, "It's beautiful.", about the necklace.

However, the girl who's hiding in the shadows finally comes out into the light of the shop.

The girl then encounters Audrey, Scarlet and Vega, asking, "Are you stealing that?"

"It was hanging with the dress. We would never steal.", Audrey, Scarlet and Vega told her, with the latter asking, "And also, who are you?"

The girl doesn't answer to Vega's question yet and persuaded, "I meant why are you stealing that, when you could be stealing this?", to Audrey, Scarlet and Vega, as she pulls out a different, black and minor-mysterious jewel necklace, who the latter three were unsure, and the two starlings were embracing, as Scarlet is protecting Vega from any possible danger. "It's way cuter. Go ahead. Take it."

"No. W-we can't, that's wrong.", Audrey said unsure-ly.

Scarlet and Vega also said, "We're not here to cause trouble either. Vega's my girlfriend, just so you may know."

"That's the whole point. It's what we do here. Go on. Take it.", the girl points out, wanting to give the jewel necklace to the three.

The third-year starling asks in a mix of annoyance and respect, "Do you mean Voodoo? You do. Again, we don't want that, thank you."

Sage, Mal, Ben, Leona, Adora, Tessa and Astra at the time were watching this, as Libby and Evie join them too.

"Oh no.", Evie didn't like the sound of it.

Ben, Sage, Libby, Leona, Astra, Adora and Tessa ask, "Oh no what?"

"It's...", Mal unveils, sighing, "...Freddie."

Sage questions, "Who's she the daughter of?"

"Dr. Facilier, a witch doctor, and a fellow VK of mine.", the daughter of Maleficent answers again.

Libby, Leona, Ben, Astra, Adora and Tessa inquire, "Freddie? Short for Frederick?"

"Short for, let's blow this voodoo stand.", Mal was a bit uncomfortable at the time.

Sage then answered, "I believe she isn't actually bad, or maybe she might've caught us. Let's talk this over with her, once I get a picture of her with your phone, Mal, if you please.", as she was given Mal's phone for a bit, and then taking a picture of the already-prepared Freddie, a subtitle saying,

 **Busted? Or to be trusted?**


	6. Lamp Sweet Lamp

**Note: This chapter will have a couple references to a few William videos from one of my favorite YT channels, Violette1st.**

 **EPISODE VI: Lamp Sweet Lamp**

Immediately after the last chapter, Freddie encounters Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Ben, Leona, Astra, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa, the daughter of Dr. Facilier chuckling, "Well, well, well. The famous Auradonian kids and the sparkling girlfriends."

"My name is Sage, and this is Libby, Leona, Astra, Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa.", the starling introduced, before she and Mal excuse, "Okay, Freddie. We've tracked your claws."

Freddie checks her nails, still happy, "But I just had them sharpened."

This joke causes Audrey to gasp in a bit of surprise and Libby, Leona, Adora and Tessa to laugh their heads off.

"She's joking. I think", Evie smiles towards Audrey and the others.

The four starlings stop laughing for a moment whilst still smiling as Freddie adored, "Aw, look at these ten! They're adorable.", as Ben and Audrey smiled, Scarlet and Vega impressed too, before, Scarlet, spinning Vega in a short dance, then kisses Vega as one of the blue-haired starlings' legs were up in the air as they do so like a romantic couple kissing. "It's sickening for the Auradonians. But I also do love the same-sex relationship which, to be honest, is actually romantic and great.", she then said, which Ben and Audrey weren't impressed again.

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!", said Audrey, as Scarlet and Vega stop their romantic kiss.

Freddie then asks the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, "And what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll...I'll...I'll-", hesitated Audrey, trying to think of something, before shocked and covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Freddie says, "Thought so."

"When I throw a party...I...I won't invite you!", scolded Audrey.

Scarlet asked, "Really?", sarcastically again. "That's your idea?"

The daughter of Dr. Facilier, hearing this, then bursts into laughter to this amateur-like punishment, with the twelve teens looking at her along with Evie and Libby rolling their eyes, even though the pink starling secretly likes this joke too, before Freddie stops laughing a couple moments later.

"We really need to teach them how to smack talk.", Libby and Evie told Sage and Mal.

Mal asks, "Do you remember that your Yo Mama battles that we've used to have?"

"I heard those we're trending somehow for some of those videos on Auratube your dimension has, unlike the more popular one in the other dimensions.", reminded Sage. "Libby, we should try that with Mal and Evie. Wonder how good it is."

Evie starts off, "Yo Mama so weak old ladies help her across the street!"

"Yo Mama so angry she hates me giving away my stuff for generosity!", tried Libby for the Yo Mama battle.

Mal then said, "Yo Mama so weak instead of poison apple she makes apple pie!"

"Yo Mama so sad that she can't catch shooting stars more than I can.", said Sage for her first turn for the Yo Mama battle too like Libby's.

Evie says again, "Yo Mama so soft the only spell she cast are crying spells!"

"Yo Mama so surprised that I got super-celestial results on my test!", Libby told for the second time.

Mal says for her second turn, "Yo Mama so soft cats share pictures of her."

"And lastly, Yo Mama so full loving that she said we're going to get milk! WE'RE GOING TO GET MILK! **WE'RE GONNA! TO GET! MIIIIILLLLLK!** ", Sage told a joke for her final turn, which has a reference of a William video Sage had watched from the channel Violette1st, causing Libby, Evie and Mal to laugh hard.

Evie finally finishes the game, "Oh snap!", smiling.

"Game over?", asked Sage and Libby simultaneously.

Evie said happily, "Game over!", before she, Mal, Sage and Libby laugh as the two VKs fist bump, while the two starlings cheer and hug each other, jumping in a circle.

"Yo Mama so soft, she's...like...a pillow!", Audrey attempted a Yo Mama joke.

Scarlet also attempted a Yo Mama joke, "Yo Mama so shocked that...I have an tendency to propose to Vega!"

"What!", gleefully surprised Vega. "Is this true, my love, Scarlet?"

The third-year starling explained to Vega, "Nope, actually. You know I already love you. Maybe someday I will propose to you. But for now, I have fallen in love with you, you perfectionistic celestial beautiful feminine girl."

"Really, because I also have fallen in love with you too, you artistic butch-like handsome courageous girl.", the second-year starling romantically said to Scarlet, before, as the two lean and were about to kiss again passionately, the cinematographer's camera shot turns to Freddie on the left, censoring it a bit.

Freddie commented, "Unbelievably surprising.", before coming to Ben and Astra. "Well, what do you know. These guys are even more lame than I imagined.", she then said as she linked arms with Ben and Astra shortly.

"Actually, our friends here aren't lame. Us starlings are not lame either.", Leona and Astra added.

Audrey lets go of Freddie, "Okay, we may not frown and wear black, but we are NOT lame."

"Yeah!", agreed the son of Beauty and the Beast.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty continued, "We can be rotten just like you guys!"

"Yeah! We can?", said Ben again, but hesitates, as he sees Audrey a bit angry-looking as he said, "Check this out;", grabbing a yellow China cup from the desk.

Adora and Tessa advices Ben, "Ben, just act like one for a bit, don't go too far-"

It was too late. Ben slammed the cup on the ground, shattering it, making Ben and Audrey shocked and traumatized while Freddie was smiling, with Scarlet and Vega gasping as that ruined their long romantic moment.

"Ugh. What did we tell you? That's good China, guys!", sorrows Adora and Tessa.

Leona and Astra shrug in agreement, "We've could've bought that too."

"What have I done?", Ben realizes, leaning down to help clean up the mess.

Audrey helps, "Let me help.", leaning down to help clean with Ben, along with Leona and Astra, as the AK continued, worried, "Anyone got glue?"

"I'll be happy to pay for damages.", Ben apologized, before Adora and Tessa give Freddie a couple dollars for assurance.

Sage and Libby gasp at this while Mal and Evie look unsurprised, the daughter of Maleficent saying, "Watching them do this is worse than ANY punishment my mother ever gave me."

"Totally. I feel bad for them though. So do us starlings.", honestly said Sage.

Libby and Evie agree, "Oh yeah. We have got to get them out of here before anyone else shows up."

"Or worse, maybe someone could have snuck somewhere here other than Freddie, and could be planning to make a surprise appearance at this very moment to make us worry so much!", predicted Sage. "Which. Is most likely not gonna happen now."

Audrey worried again, "Are we going to jail?!"

"No, Audrey. We aren't. I already paid for assurances.", Adora and Tessa prove.

Freddie, watching the two AKs and four starlings clean up, felt a disturbance behind her as we definitely see a mysterious shy figure in the darkness near the entrance. She turns a bit and silently said, "You gotta hide! They don't wanna know you're here too.", worried, but then keeps her cool as the dark figure disappears out of sight, yet the others haven't seen her there.

"I don't even know how we got here. I mean, one moment, when me and Sage were rubbing paint off of Jordan's lamp, and then the next-", told Mal, before she and Sage realize miraculously.

Sage and Mal both said, "That's it! The lamp! I just wish we could ask her how we-"

And again all of a sudden, before the two heroines could finish their sentence, the two, Libby, Evie, Scarlet, Vega, Leona, Astra, Ben, Audrey, Freddie, Adora and Tessa disappear from the shop in a cloud of purple smoke again with the second wish.

Meanwhile, Jordan and Piper were making a video of a lemonade tutorial, the daughter of the Genie demonstrating along with Piper holding a glass for the lemonade, "Then, my precious darlings, you just take two pinches of sugar..."

"And you get a delicious pitcher of...", Piper was about to finish the sentence, before, the purple cloud of smoke reappearing, overcrowds mostly of the video with the twelve arriving, surprising and shocking Jordan and Piper. "...what in the twinkly heavens of the solar system?!", she then said, shocked.

Sage and Mal chuckle nervously with the crowd shocked too, "Hi.", which Jordan then glares angrily at this disturbance while Piper remains shocked still. "Is this a bad time?", both asked.

"4th wall pic!", Libby then interrupts this by snapping a selfie with the computer cam, snapping a picture saying, despite Piper still shocked respectfully unlike the title,

 **Breaking News: Piper and Jordan has Lemonade Meltdown**


	7. Genie Chic!

**EPISODE VII: Genie Chic**

A minute after the previous episode, eight of the thirteen teens, sit down, while the other five stand up, along with Piper, where they talk with Jordan.

"Excuse me, who drops in someone's lamp unannounced?", Jordan asked.

Sage and Mal apologizes, "Sorry, we didn't even know you could drop into someone's lamp.", the starling excusing too, "We didn't know you were making a video at the time."

"You guys can't be here dressed like that.", the genie said.

The two main heroines question, "Your lamp has a dress code?"

"Of course! I don't live in a jar.", the AK told them.

Piper includes, "More like a traditional lamp like Jordan's family history. Agrabah most be amazing too."

"Ben, I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock their own pants since, well? My dad.", continued Jordan.

Ben said in a question tone, fine with it, "Thanks?"

"Great idea. Don't do Ben, he's dressed fine and handsome. Let the test begin!", Astra readies for the dress-up spell, before Jordan snaps her fingers, as purple clouds of magic smoke appear, and when they fade away, Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Leona, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Astra, Adora, Tessa and Piper have new Agrabah-like outfits.

Piper said about their new luxurious outfits, "Awesome! This makes me look like a famous meditator like Marianne Williamson!"

"Do you know her too?", asked the third-years Adora and Tessa.

The second-year starling said, "Nope. Just guessing. I love peace and meditation too, even if it's as loads of fun!"

"Cute! Except if it were me, I would probably add a little more bling here, a little more sparkle over there...", criticized Evie.

Libby then said to her, "Okay, let's not go over fashion a bit, Evie. We look stylish with it.", a bit enthusiastically, as Jordan cleared her throat as she and Evie look at her, the daughter of the Genie not approved by this.

"No? You're right, Libby. It's cool, we're good.", Evie changed her mind, smiling.

Mal smiled, "Chiffon? Really?"

"It's amazing! Due to the fanbase, I look a bit like one of the Disney princesses.", Sage broke the 4th wall again.

Freddie also rated, "You are not getting this back."

"Well, come to think of it, it actually makes me a princess, and every girl can be a princess, right?", facts Vega, before she gasps as she sees Scarlet's dress, which is actually a chiffon tuxedo and handsome haircut. "SCARLET! You are so handsome! Like a prince!", she swooned, as she and Scarlet waltz for a starsec.

The daughter of Dr. Facilier asked, "Wait a minute. Are we in Auradon?"

"No matter where we are, I look perfect. Peruse!", dreamt Audrey, while Scarlet and Vega giggle as their love grew more romantic and intimate.

Ben and Astra then said, "So, wait. If we're in a lamp, then we must be really tiny right now."

"Nothing gets past King and Queen Obvious.", Freddie said.

Mal said, "King Obviously Cute and Queen Obviously Sporty."

Sage and Leona asks, "Were those jokes?"

"Yep.", the VKs replied.

Ben and Astra were impressed, "That's my legal name.", the former saying this as the latter also said, "And yes, I do love a lot of sports. I have a respectful winning streak."

 _"Achoo!"_

The two, as well as the others, heard this, we then slightly see the same shy figure in the darkness, who must've got transported by the spell in the lamp too, as she hides.

"What was that?", asked Sage and Mal.

Freddie supposed, "Uh...I sneezed. I'm allergic to lamps.", turning Ben and Astra's heads towards her.

"Are you really? Just curious. People with allergies should have irritated throats, nose congestion, frequent sneezing and itchy eyes, nose or throat, referring to ENT.", taught Vega, which Scarlet actually likes her facts of intelligence, since she is a hard studying student back in Starland.

The daughter of Dr. Facilier excused, "It's hereditary."

"Rare, indeed.", nodded the second-year.

Scarlet agreed, "Nice fact."

"Yeah, I have allergies too. I get it from my dad.", Ben said.

Astra and Leona adds, "Well, after all, he is the Beast."

"I get dolls for my dad.", the VK said, which shocks Scarlet, Vega, Astra and Leona.

Ben, Scarlet, Vega, Astra and Leona said to Freddie, "Aw, that's-"

"Voodoo cursed dolls.", includes Freddie, which the starlings gasp.

The son of Beauty and the Beast was creeped out a bit, "Terrifying."

"Yeah. Creepy! Yet, good to know.", the four starlings said as they were startled.

The VK continued, "My dad's all about _the Other Side_."

"Is that a little bit insidious? Because it sounds like it.", Vega asked.

Ben said to Freddie, "Uh, it's good to have a hobby."

"He's so obsessed with ghosts, that he knows all of their death days, but he can never remember my birthday.", Freddie talked about her father.

Scarlet saddened, "That's awful. We'll make up a birthday surprise for you or something for you, Freddie."

"My dad LOVES birthdays. He've made up this funny birthday dance, I wish he could see it.", told Ben about his dad's birthday dance once.

Astra asked, "Is that a wish I can grant?"

"Just saying.", the AK boy said.

Freddie delighted, "Oh, how I wish. Just saying, no offence.", saying this to Ben, then to Sage, Scarlet, Vega and the other starlings. "I mean now that I'm here and all, it would be such a hoof, but, I'm sure there's no room, for another abominable villain in your beloved Auradon. I just have to envision your father's birthday promenade in my dreams. Sigh.", dreamily.

"Is that so, because when I'll go to sleep, I'll envision my representation for how much I really love Scarlet, and as how much she really loves me too.", dreamily said Vega, the second-year starling, looking at Scarlet, smiling with her smiling back.

Ben then considered, "How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?", to Freddie.

"Another one?!", Audrey exclaims.

Libby and Leona look at each other, smiling happily, yelling, "YES! The more the merrier!"

"That's really nice of you, but-", Sage and Mal was gonna say something to Ben.

Freddie agrees, "I'd LOVE to!", before, looking at the same place where the girl who actually sneezed is hiding, sees the girl giving a thumbs up, showing that the girl is wearing a red jacket, as the VK gasps.

"We have to set you up with a roommate and-", Astra adds more information.

Jordan interrupts, "As much as I enjoy watching a new student register, can we do this later? Like, maybe not around me? And maybe not in my house?"

"Yes, but...why?", Piper said to her friend.

The daughter of the genie replied to the meditative starling, "I'll telling you and your friends to go. Thanks for providing with my lemonade tutorial video though, Piper."

"Okay...how do we get out of here?", Mal and Sage asks, the latter saying, "I was just thinking that. We rubbed the lamp accidentally and we granted two wishes. Unlike our star magic, but genie magic, yes."

Jordan tells them, "The same way you got in. Wish your way out. Wish number three?", which made Piper smile at Jordan's sarcastic-turned-happy smile. "Bye!"

"Now we get it. Thanks for the advice too! I'm going spend them with Sage and the others, okay?", Piper says to Jordan.

Evie and Libby ask, "You really want to waste your last wish on getting out?", to Mal and Sage.

"Well, ours is unlimited, while the genie wishes are only three wishes. We have to wish our way out in order to get back, which is good, and normal.", told the two heroines.

Jordan warned, "If you all stay here any longer, it's all you're gonna be wishing for.", before greeting goodbye to them, "Thanks for dropping by! Don't let the lid hit you on the way out!"

"Well, here we go.", Scarlet, Vega, Libby, Leona and Piper say with the others smiling, to Sage and Mal.

Sage and Mal embrace, "Okay, we wish us all out of here.", inevitably disappearing with their friends, all but Jordan, in a purple cloud of magic, waving goodbye during this.

Afterwards, Jordan makes another picture on her computer, with her doing a pose of where the five Auradonian kids and nine starlings are gone to, saying,

 **Where Did Sage, Mal and the Gang Go?**


	8. Puffed Deliciousness

**Note: Instead of taking place during the afternoon lunch time that day, I took it place in the evening for sweet desserts.**

 **EPISODE VIII: Puffed Deliciousness**

Hours later in the evening, after their dress change back to their casual Auradon and Starland clothes, Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega and Freddie went to a big room after the rest of their afternoon that same day, including a short class of Remedial Goodness.

"So, I seriously have to take a class called Remedial Goodness?", asked Freddie.

Mal and Sage facts, "Yep. There's a 2 hour exam about smiling.", the latter saying, "Which is **ridiculously** easy."

"No!", said Freddie, Scarlet and Vega in astonishment, the latter two finishing, "Way! We've must've aced on that!"

Libby, Evie and Leona says to Freddie too, "Smiling's super important in Auradon. Let's see what you got."

"Come, come, show me the smile!", referenced Scarlet, agreeing along with Vega.

Freddie tries to smile, but still in a good effort.

Evie and Libby both said and tutor, "Try less teeth."

The daughter of Dr. Facilier does so, but her smile is a little unfortunate.

"Better, but your eyes still look villainy. Try smizing.", tutored Evie, Libby and Leona to Freddie.

Freddie, Scarlet and Vega ask, "Smizing?", the starlings asking, "It's that even a word? It's not on the dictionary, you know."

"It's smiling with your eyes.", said Sage and Mal. "Apparently it's a thing good people do.", both said also, as the lavender-haired starling continues, "Now anyway, since we've ate dinner, let's see what's for-, as Sage and Mal then turn as they also say, "Ooh! Smells like dessert is ready."

Evie and Libby excite, "No kidding! Dessert time is actually sweet after all!"

"It's no crusty, barley oatmeal, like the goblins used to make at the Slump-It-Up back home.", Mal mentioned.

Sage was grossed out a bit, "That's disgusting.", before she and Mal accidentally almost trip on something, which is a stream of hair, as she and Mal apologizes, "Oh! I'm sorry."

"Hi Audrey, Ben, Piper, Astra, Adora and Tessa! How did your afternoons went?", greets Libby and Leona.

Audrey supposes, "Oh. That's Ruby. Rapuzel's daughter. Her hair leaves 10 minutes after she does."

"Whoa. That's very long. She around? Because I heard her mother was free-spirited and barefoot.", told Scarlet. "Wonder if she is too."

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty continues, "That girl has got to do something about those split ends!", before she and Scarlet help pick up the end of Ruby's hair, and yet suddenly, it slaps Audrey's face, but not Scarlet's. "Ouch!", she said as the fourteen teens watch the stream of hair slither away like a snake or a slug.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dive in!", Ben and Astra insists, as the latter, Sage, Mal, the other two VKs and the other eight starlings go to the selection of desserts they have available.

Freddie asks, "What is all this frou-frou stuff? I don't wanna eat glazed this or sprinkled that...", as she then smells the scent of the food. Her uninterested behavior immediately turns enthusiastic as she loves the smell. "Okay! Gimme some of that puffed deliciousness!", she considers, digging in.

"Desserts are the best medicine for...well, you know. Dessert.", Libby chuckles happily in excitement, as she, Sage and Leona, as well as Piper and Astra, also pick some food with some cotton candy, a few cookies, and a few other sweets (but not much).

Freddie eats one of the tarts, and reclaims, "It's so good!", eating a small tart strawberry cake.

"Sorry? Oh, yeah, I can't hear you through the puffed deliciousness.", Sage and Mal joked, the former collecting a few more treats.

The daughter of Dr. Facilier sighs with deliciousness, "I wish I had more mouths!", grabbing a few more with her hands.

"Hey, friendly word of advice, it's not cool to steal in Auradon.", Sage and Mal advices again as they give her a plate, the former saying, "Mannerly use a plate.", as Sage was seen holding a plate with her dozen selected sweets, as well as what Libby, Leona, Piper and Astra are using too.

Evie and Libby answer, "We know, it's weird, right? We mean, why put it out, if you don't want it stolen?"

"Yeah!", the starlings agree.

Freddie agrees too, eating a tart in the air with a trick, "Exactly."

"Let's go get some food too. We're not gonna eat a lot of them, but enough, my love.", Scarlet says to Vega, as the two grab plates as start to get heart-shaped candies for a romantic dish, as well as Adora and Tessa.

The new VK then sees what's available on the dessert tables, "Ooh...it's that Cranberry sauce? A fountain made of chocolate? ...Fruit-shaped-like little animals? I could get used to this place! Mmm, so yummy...", along with the nine starlings, as she grabs a couple animal-shaped fruits and eats a watermelon heart-shaped piece.

"There's also whipped cream! Sprinkles! Frozen yogurt! Chocolate bars and candies! This place is AMAZING!", Sage, Libby and Leona cheer as they use these toppings too, as well as Scarlet and Vega getting heart-shaped watermelon pieces, while Mal, Evie, Ben and Audrey were happy and satisfied about this.

Also, Clover comes over with Lonnie as the starlings greeted the former DJ starling, "Hey Clover! How was your time with Lonnie?"

"Star dazzling! Off the spectrum with Lonnie's artistic side of style.", rated Clover, before she sees the selection of food on the table. "Where did this school get those delicious foods!"

Sage explains to the second-year DJ, "It's dessert time. You can get anything on this table what you want. Just don't get too much though. For health occasions."

Then, due to Freddie liking the puffed deliciousness, the new VK accidentally bumps into Lonnie. The impact makes Freddie trying to steady the dish, until she also accidentally drops a tart on the floor, unharmed.

"Oops. Her bad, Lonnie.", Sage and Clover apologize to Lonnie.

Freddie, looking at her, then sasses softly to the daughter of Mulan, "Get your own buffet table?", as Lonnie scoffs, walking away.

"What did you do, Freddie? You were supposed to apologize!", Sage told Freddie, with a few of her starling friends worried.

Amidst the small argument, a hand (from the shy hidden figure in the darkness, who must've snuck in Auradon with the wish, mysteriously) comes out and grabs the dropped tart.

Sage sighed, "You know what? It's fine. Don't want any arguments."

"We're we that bad when we first got here?", asked Mal.

Evie answered, "Oh, no. We were the _picture_ of elegance."

"You star right, you are!", Sage, Libby and Leona agree. The former excuses one more time for this chapter, "Now if we can excuse us, we should take pictures of our fabulous dessert time. Take a pic!", as she was about to eat a chocolate bar from the selection, as well as Libby about to eat a candy, Leona about to eat another chocolate candy, Mal about to eat a small strawberry cake, Evie about to eat a small pie, and Freddie about to eat the remains of another strawberry tart, a picture of them at that moment was taken and it said,

 **They say Puffed Deliciousness?**

For a second photo, it shows Freddie eating another chocolate tart, saying,

 **I say Puffed Disastrous!**

Then, outrageously, three more photos were taken for the star darlings, the first one showing Adora and Tessa both eating small chocolate-covered cakes in unity, saying,

 **#ItTakesTwoCakeGirls**

The second of the three shows Piper and Clover both eating chocolate-covered marshmallows while Astra blasts some whipped cream with the cream bottle, spraying them a bit during the process of Piper and Clover's chocolate marshmallow eating, saying,

 **#ThreeTimestheTaste**

Lastly, the final of the three photo lastly show Sage, Leona and Libby showing their sweet treats, while Scarlet and Vega were seen with their romantic dessert platter, finally saying,

 **#SweetStarDarlingsDayisHere**


	9. Good is the New Bad (Starry Darlings)

**Note: The second part of the chapter will feature the song Good is the New Bad, a second from Al Jarreau called Girls Know How, and a special song called Starry Darlings, similar to Destiny Child's Independent Women song from Charlie's Angels.**

 **EPISODE IX: Good is the New Bad! (Starry Darlings)**

During the last part of the day at the nighttime, Sage and the other nine starlings, along with Mal, Evie and Freddie, prepare their musical performance with Audrey and Lonnie (from the last chapter), but also with a special new AK girl, as well as Cassie and Gemma, completing the Star Darlings gang.

"You look totes cute.", Audrey greets to Lonnie.

Lonnie replies, "No. You look totes cute."

"No, you look totes cute!", the other said to her.

Scarlet then sways a waltz with Vega for a starsec, "Well, you actually look totes beautiful and romantic.", as the latter chuckles with love.

"I am gonna be totes sick.", Mal said.

Sage also includes, "For me, I'm totes excited. We're gonna do this musical performance for the night and it's gonna be amazing! I've got a song planned already!", before she and Mal see the new AK girl near Cassie and Gemma. "Who's that?", the two heroines ask.

"Ally. Alice in Wonderland's daughter.", Evie and Libby answer, the latter saying, "It's a good thing our fellow first-year starling friends Cassie and Gemma are able to lend a hand with her.", as Evie then said, "Girls gotta know our competition, or in this case, her nope-tition. Get it? Because she's not competition?"

Sage then told the daughter of the Evil Queen, "Evie, show some respect. Yet, that reminds me to do another song for tonight, which is double amazing!"

"I got. I think living in Auradon is getting to you. You really need to stop with the made-up words.", supported Mal.

Evie agrees, "Whysies!", as she and Libby greeted, "Hey Ally."

"Hi, Cassie and Gemma! How was your day? You guys okay?", Sage greeted too, saying to herself, "The gang's all here!"

Cassie and Gemma reply, "It was great. We were just helping Ally and-"

"No! My partner lost her voice and can't sing tonight! I need to find a new partner now, or my chances of winning go down the rabbit hole!", interrupted and worried Ally.

Scarlet and Vega then think, "Then we gotta do something quick."

"You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you.", Freddie comes over and said.

Leona, Astra, Piper and Clover excuse, "This girl is a newbie. Her name is Freddie."

"Ally doesn't have a partner. Why don't you two sing together?", Mal and Sage suggests.

The daughter of Alice curiously said, "A VK? Are you magical? Do you spout horns? Just how evil are you? I don't think I can sing with her. If I hit a wrong note, she might turn me into a frog."

"We don't think so.", Gemma and Cassie told Ally.

Freddie agrees, "Never! I just shrink your head like my last partner.", showing a shrunken head, in which the starlings were shocked as they gasp.

"Oh, it's disgusting, but curious. Can I touch it?", Ally asks, touching the shrunken head curiously.

Gemma and Cassie was queasy at the moment because of this, as Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega say, "Uh, maybe not now."

"Ew. Can you guys talk about this somewhere else? We're up first.", Audrey competes.

Mal corrects, "Huh! Actually, we're up first.", bragging a bit.

Sage tries to calm, "Okay, I know tensions are high..."

"Sorry! Let's go.", Audrey said, then to Lonnie.

Lonnie tried to explain, "But, they're already-"

"Now, Lonnie!", the friend told her, as Lonnie shrugs and followed, the three VKs, Ally and all twelve starlings look on as the two prepare their performance.

On the stage, Audrey and Lonnie start off their performance as they sing the first song, Good is the New Bad, as Sage, Libby, Mal and Evie try to dance alongside, but doesn't succeed for that part.

 **Audrey and Lonnie: Call it bad, call it good, call if you even could, call it good, call it bad, It's the best you never had,**

 **We know what's hot, what's not, we strike a pose and then they take a shot, they get in close, they try to run the spot, we come to show 'em what we got,**

Freddie, backstage, then said, "Well, if that's a free-for-all, we might as well join in!", with the other eight starlings but Gemma and Cassie, not there yet but with Ally, agreeing.

"Our songs are now!", Leona and Scarlet excites, as they enter the stage.

 **Scarlet & Vega: That kind of love, gonna get you trouble on the street tonight, and you should know that,** **p** **eople everywhere will find a way, everyone's high,**

 **That kind of love, gonna lead the helpless on the street tonight, it sure looks good, but you should be the very first to know, the kind of look don't last...ooh...**

 **You know that girls know how to, ask any girl all around you, will say that girls know how to do...to do...**

 **That kind of love, gonna lead you about until you just can't think, and mess you up and, every time will turn all around, just have a look at me and you'll see...**

During Scarlet and Vega's song, Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie were smiling and impressed by their performance, as the two main heroines point their thumbs for the two friends to see the couple and Freddie's performance as well.

 **Freddie, Mal & Evie: We're breaking through and now we in demand, we here for good, it's really not so bad, so shout it out and give it all you have...**

 **Sage, Libby & Leona: Question. Tell me what you think about me, I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings,**

 **Only ring your Starzap when we're feeling lonely, when it's all over please get up and leave,**

 **Question. Tell me how you think about this, try to control me boy you get dismissed, pay my own fun and I pay my own bills, always 50/50 in relationships,**

 **The shoes on our feet, we bought it, the clothes we're wearing, we bought it, the rock we're rocking, we bought it, cause we depend on us (If we want it),**

 **The watches we're wearing, we bought it, The school we stay in, we bought it, the car we're driving, we bought it, we depend on us (we depend on us)!**

Again backstage, Ally, Gemma and Cassie, watching this, the former says, "If Freddie can sing along, then so can we!", joining in.

 **Scarlet & Vega: That kind of love can't let ya, that kind of girl can make it all right, that kind of love on this kind of night, everyone should love someone!**

 **What kind of love (2x), what kind of girl, can make it all right, that kind of love on this kind of night!**

 **You know that girls know how to, ask any girl around you, will see that girls know how to do...**

 **All: Bad was all the rage last week, but good has got a wicked beat! Good is the new bad, good is the new bad, we can feel the mad love, gimme more of,**

 **Bad is the new good, bad is the new good, we can feel the mad love,**

 **I think that we should! (3x)**

In this part, the eighteen were dancing as the bass inclusions of the song and catchy beat to these songs were heard, the six Auradonian teens and twelve starlings dancing and singing altogether in Starlandian unity, with the conclusion of Sage, Libby and Leona's additional song.

 **All: Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could, call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had!**

 **Sage, Libby & Leona: All the darlings who are starry, throw your hands up at me, all the boys who make noise, throw your hands up at me,**

 **All the fanatics who are athletics, throw your hands up at me, all the ladies who truly feel me, throw your hands up at me,**

 **Wow, I didn't know you could get down like that, Starlandians and Auradonians get down like that (2x),**

 **Tell us how you feel about this, who would we want if we would live, we work hard and sacrifice to get what we get, darlings, it ain't easy being starry,**

 **Question. How'd you like this knowledge that we brought, bragging on that cash that they give you is to front,**

 **If you're gonna brag, make sure it's your money you flaunt, depend on no one else to get you what you want...**

 **All: We used to love the dark, but we saw the light and felt a spark, w** **e bring the fire and make it better and better, cause good is back and badder than ever!**

 **Bad was all the rage last week, but good has got a wicked beat! Good is the new bad, good is the new bad, we can feel the mad love, gimme more of,**

 **Bad is the new good, bad is the new good, we can feel the mad love,**

 **I think that we should! (3x)**

 **Sage, Libby & Leona: ****The shoes on our feet, we bought it, the clothes we're wearing, we bought it,**

 **The rock we're rocking, we bought it, cause we depend on us (If we want it),**

 **The watches we're wearing, we bought it, The school we stay in, we bought it, the car we're driving, we bought it, we depend on us (we depend on us)!**

 **All the darlings who are starry, throw your hands up at me, all the boys who make noise, throw your hands up at me,**

 **All the fanatics who are athletics, throw your hands up at me, all the ladies who truly feel me, throw your hands up at me,**

 **Wow, I didn't know you could get down like that, Starlandians and Auradonians get down like that (3x),**

 **All: Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could, call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had!**

Their song finally ends as the Auradon kids finish their performance, the twelve starlings finishing with a big casting pose.

"And song scene!", Sage smiled, saying cheese, as the twelve starlings smile while the Auradon kids don't, as they were already finished their performance, before someone snaps a picture of the eighteen teens, saying;

 **Good IS the new bad! And definitely Starry Darlings!**


	10. Starlight Spirit Day

**Note: Yesterday, greatly, I have done THREE chapters for the fanfic! Today I might do two or another three, since we're reaching the near end of Season 1 (Part 1: Times in Auradon)! Also, this features references to both Rush Hour 1 & 2, as well as an Angry Grandpa video. And lastly, instead of this chapter that takes place the next day with the cheerleading practice, I decided to do a celebration day that shows **

**EPISODE X: Starlight Spirit Day**

The next day, was a celebration day since last night's musical performance. There was music, makeup, fun and even Sage, Mal, Evie, Leona and Libby were walking to their friends Audrey, Scarlet and Vega, which the former was setting up a cheerleader practice, with Scarlet and Vega wearing a fanatic butch and femme apparel, respectively, as well as Ben, Astra, Piper, Clover, Cassie, Gemma, Jay, Carlos, Adora and Tessa sitting on the bleachers.

"We can't believe we let you guys talk me into doing this.", commented Mal.

Sage, with her lavender and purple paint stripes on her face cheeks, cheers up, "Oh, come on, Mal. Let's not overreact. Last night's performance was so popular we were given a celebration for us starlings! Can this day get even better?"

"What happened to 'Sure, best friends. Anything for you guys.'?", asked Evie, still happy.

Leona and Libby also includes, with yellow and light-blue paint stripes on Leona's face as well as pink and blue paint stripes on Libby's face cheeks, "We don't know. There's no problem about any about it. Any other facts?"

"That was before we know it would involve pompoms.", Sage and Mal said.

Evie, Leona and Libby then said, "Forget about the pompoms and focus on the super awesome outfit we made."

"It is pretty wicked and astronomical, isn't it? I think that all cheerleading outfits should have spikes.", Mal said about the cheerleading Auradon Prep outfit.

Sage agrees, "Yeah. Add some glitter and fixer-upper to it too a bit."

"Wow! You look great! I'm so glad you're doing this.", Ben, Piper, Clover and Astra gladly said, Piper having light-blue and purple pawprint paint on her cheeks, Clover having purple and pink circle paint on her cheeks as well, and Astra having red and yellow paint on her whole face, the latter fist-bumping Sage.

Sage and Mal agree, "You know us, anything to know our school spirit on this celebration party day."

"Great thing too that there's going to be a lot of fun activities at the nearby carnival today.", Cassie and Gemma smiled, Cassie having white and light-blue paint stripes on her face cheeks and Gemma having orange and yellow pawprint paint on her cheeks too.

Adora and Tessa, with half of their faces respectfully painted green and light blue, were heard cheering, "STARLIGHT SPIRIT DAY! WOO!"

"Does Starlight Spirit Day involve hitting people?", asked Jay, who comes over.

Ben answers, "No."

"Stealing?"

"No. But feel free to put these ideas in the suggestion box."

"Will do!", Jay said, as he went off.

Adora in the meantime, pulls out a Mountain Dew Revolution drink, as Tessa tries to get it, causing a tug of war over the drink, humorously. The problem was solved when Sage pulled out a Mountain Dew for Tessa, as Tessa grabs this instead, which Adora and Tessa were happy about with their drinks for Starlight Spirit Day.

"So, you have a suggestion box?", asks Sage and Mal.

Ben told the two, "Nope."

"You lied to keep them from bugging you?", the two heroines then said, the latter including, "Our friends never bug you too much. Those boys are actually such pals."

The AK thinks of something, "Well, I-"

"We have never been more into you.", Sage and Mal said to him, the former saying, "Well, after all, Mal is your love."

Ben replies, chuckling, "Okay. I'll see you out there. I'll be on the bleachers though."

"Wow, he sure has a heart of gold.", Astra comments to Sage, Piper and Clover at the time in love with each other.

Audrey as well as Scarlet and Vega, the two latter wearing blue and magenta-black paint stripes on their cheeks and a pink heart-shaped paint on their foreheads, as a sign of love, comes over, the former instructing, "So you guys know the cheer...", giving the two VKs and twelve starlings paper for the cheerleader practice.

"You just gave it to us.", Mal and Sage said to Audrey.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty said, "Everyone knows the cheer. We do it every year!"

"For Starlight Spirit Day? I can't hear you, we've never done cheerleading before.", Sage jokes with the AK.

Audrey questions, "Do you get it? Just do your best in cheerleading and follow the cheer. Got it, girls?", as the two VKs and twelve starlings jokingly nod no and don't answer, before she sighs and then says, " _Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?_ Cheerleading!  STARLIGHT SPIRIT DAY! **DOES IT RING A BELL?!** ", out loud towards the fourteen.

"Okay, okay! We're just kidding with you. Of course we want to do cheerleading. Sorry to make you feel so angry.", Sage says as she, Mal, Libby, Evie and her friends were just kidding.

Audrey said, "Great. Sorry 'bout that.", before she starts off the cheerleading practice. "F-I-G-H-T, what's that spell? Fight, fight, fight!"

"Is it just us, or-", asked Leona, Libby and Evie to Sage and Mal.

Mal resembled, "Does this cheer sound exactly like that spell like my mom used to say to use when we were kids?"

"Honestly, we believe that's true.", Sage supposed.

The daughter of Maleficent asks, "How did that go?"

"Perhaps an extended version of the Fight cheerleading chant? Let's give it a shot.", said Sage, as she and Mal get an idea.

They both say, "B-I-T-E, what does that spell?"

"Bite, bite, bite!", Leona, Evie and Libby cheered.

The two VKs and twelve starlings then said as the latter twelve do a cheerleader stunt, "Speak no words will cause a fright," before the latter twelve starlings pause to think something is wrong with this cheer (spell), as Mal and Evie finish their spell, "What's a bark without a bite?"

After two green clouds of magic appear on Mal and Evie, the twelve starlings gasp when the next thing Mal was going to say, was literally a bark.

"Uh, Mal? You don't sound so good.", Sage worried, as Mal was startled by this, as after she tries to talk but woofs again, she covers her mouth in shock. "Oh no! That cheering spell must've affected Mal and Evie, but not us because we didn't finish that cheer. We knew something was wrong with that!"

Evie also cannot talk but bark because of this spell, as Libby said, "OMS, we got to get you guys help! We know! Carlos! Maybe he can help!", she said as Sage led Mal, and Libby led the other Star Darlings.

"Carlos! Do you understand the words that are coming out of her mouth?", Scarlet said to Carlos as Mal and the twelve starlings came over to him.

The son of Cruella De Vil answered immediately, "Yeah, I do understand the words that are coming out of her mouth, yes. Mal, you accidentally turned everyone into dogs and you guys want me to help you use your spell book to reverse it?"

"Well, not in body form, but their language.", corrects Vega, as Mal woofs three times as an answer.

Carlos then translates Mal's dog language, "Again, of course I speak dog, I'm Cruella's son, but why don't you just spell them back?"

"Because we need your help, and we starlings don't wanna do those kinds of spell often...", Leona said to the boy as Mal growls in anger.

The VK boy then responds, "Right. You can't because all you can do is bark. And you starlings can't because you don't want to do spells."

"That is because we have our own positive wish energy that provides all of us, including you guys. Oh, we really hope Mal and Evie are only the actually the only ones affected with this-", hoped Sage, as she, the starlings and Carlos hear a woof, seeing that Ben, Jay and Audrey were also affected by the spell, as they were seen with Evie on the bleachers except for Jay, who is acting like a dog.

Carlos laughs and apologizes, "Sorry girls, but opportunities like this don't happen every day.", as he goes to Jay, the starlings looking while Mal woofs several times. "Hey, Jay. Roll over!", he says, as the son of Jafar rolls over whilst affected by the dog spell, as Carlos continued, "Play dead!", to the other male VK as he plays dead too, as Carlos said, "This has to go on record!", taking a picture of Jay playing dead while acting like a dog, as well as Jay begging whilst affected by the spell and a last one with him scratching with his boot to help with an itch.

"Really, Carlos? Really?", Adora and Tessa question, unsatisfied.

Sage asks him once more, "Now, can you help us reverse this spell?", as Mal woofs a few times as the girls had come over to him.

"Down, girl. Heel.", played along Carlos.

The twelve starlings said to him as Mal growls again, " **Do it!** "

"Fine. Give me the spell book.", the son of Cruella finally gets to it.

Libby and Leona thanks, "Thank you.", nodding with the other ten girls, while Mal gives Carlos the spell book. The boy opens it, while Mal barks a bit for support.

"Page 43, isn't it?", Carlos asks.

Scarlet and Vega answer, "Yes! That must be the one!"

"Here it is. Bark, woof, bark, bow-wow, bark, grr!", read the VK boy.

Sage snaps her fingers, "Now's your chance! Repeat after that!"

"Bark, woof, bark, bow-wow, bark, grr!", repeated Mal with her dog language, as the spell successfully removes the dog spell on the Auradonians!

Jay, back to normal, says, "Hey!"

"YES! We did it! They're SAVED!", Sage, Libby and Leona cheer as Scarlet and Vega, as well as Piper and Clover dance around in victorious romance.

Audrey and Evie also return to normal as the former said, "That was strange."

"Did you see what we helped Carlos? He helped us find the page while we weren't affected, but we still helped Mal and the others get back to their normal state, so yeah. Starlight Spirit Day is saved!", cheers Sage, Libby, Cassie and Gemma to Ben and Jay.

Carlos also says to the angry Jay, "Hi.", smiling awkwardly to Sage, the starlings, Mal and Ben, "Guys?"

"Jay, you know how Starlight Spirit Day shouldn't involve hitting people?", Ben, Astra, Piper, Clover, Gemma, Adora and Tessa said.

The son of Jafar said, "Yeah?", angry towards Carlos.

"We changed our minds.", the AK boy and the six secondary starlings said, before Carlos chuckled nervously, as he drops his phone and starts being chased by the pursuing and angry Jay.

Sage then uses Ben's phone as she then said, "Well, it may serve Carlos right, but for now, let's start this celebration day by giving to the carnival and having fun! First though...", as she then snaps a picture of Jay chasing Carlos, saying,

 **Starlight Spirit Day Indeed!**

Then, another four Star Darlings-led photos were shown, the first shows the starlings, Mal and Evie, with cotton candy and chocolate bars when they're at the carnival, saying,

 **#SweetStarryTreats**

The second also shows the twelve starlings, as well as Mal and Evie, were drinking various Mountain Dew flavours like the Original, Throwback and Diet Mountain Dews, Voltage, Supernova, White Out, Original and Diet Code Reds, Live Wire, Revolution, DEW-S-A, Pitch Black, and lastly Mtn Dew Spiked Lemonade and Raspberry Lemonade.

Gemma, Adora and Tessa were seen spraying Piper, Clover, Astra and Cassie with the former three's respective drinks DEW-S-A, Revolution and Mountain Dew, the four other starlings about to drink their due to the carbonation, and the other seven were still drinking their Mtn Dew drinks at that time with the photo, which says,

 **#HowDewYouMountainDew?**

The third shows the fourteen on a roller coaster, with Sage and Mal at the front of the coaster in the carnival, the others in the entire roller coaster vehicle as they had thrills in the picture, saying,

 **#OfftheAuradonRollerCoast!**

And finally, the last of the four pictures the girls took was on a ferris wheel, all twenty of them together on the biggest cart of the wheel, which the photo said lastly,

 **#ShineBrightLikeStarlight**


	11. I'm Your Girl

**Note: This will lead to the last chapter for Part 1, and this has a reference to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.**

 **EPISODE XI: I'm Your Girl**

During the Starlight Spirit Day afternoon, after the fourteen had fun and removed their face paint after their time at the carnival, Sage, Libby, Mal, Evie and the other ten starlings decide to meet up with Lonnie and Jordan in the Science room.

"Hey Lonnie and Jordan! What did you do when we were out?", the starlings said.

The two AKs answer, "Very well! We spent a bit of time at the carnival before we came in.", before Lonnie thanks, "Thank you so much for designing my outfit for the hip-hop show!"

"Outfit design? Did you, Mal, Evie, Leona and Libby work on this? I remember having a sleepover with Leona, Scarlet, Vega, and the rest of us seven starlings with you four in your dorm.", Piper and Clover question and facts.

Sage and Mal told them, "Yes. Last night. We did went to sleep though during our sleepover, yet we finished it in the morning a few hours before we participated in Starlight Spririt Day today, which is still on right now.", and then towards Lonnie's thanks, "Of course! With pleasure."

"You're gonna be so wicked on my web show.", said Jordan to Lonnie. "And Piper, I'm gonna assist you as a hostess for today's web show hip-hop show event that I'm doing."

Piper excites, "Wow! Thanks, Jordan. That's a great opportunity. We both gotta get our dresses done soon for the show.", thanking Jordan and saying to Clover.

"You're saying wicked! I like that.", Evie smiled.

Libby and Leona said and told Evie, "I like your style as much as that word too. Not lovingly, but definitely attractive. Like a sister or daughter."

"Wicked's good now, right?", asked the daughter of the Genie.

Sage and Mal said, "Of course it is.", the former adding, "Even our way of life is good too already."

"I just have one question for you guys...?", the daughter of Mulan requested.

Libby, Leona, Evie and Clover responds, "What's up?"

"Why are we making my dress in a science lab?", said Lonnie to the fourteen.

Evie, Leona and Libby explain, "Great fashion is cutting edge..."

"Right.", Jordan, Piper, Clover, Astra and Cassie listen.

The two secondary main girls and Leona continue, "...so, what's more cutting edge than creating chemical compounds?"

"Uhh...", Lonnie said as she was unsure.

Sage and Mal reminded, "You guys said that you wanted to look fierce, right?"

"Super fierce!", Jordan said.

Lonnie includes, "But also welcoming!"

"Hands down!", the twelve starlings agree, as Sage and Libby say with Mal and Evie, "That's us! Fiercely welcoming!", as the main two heroines Sage and Mal give the tablet they worked on the sketches for the fashion outfit for Lonnie to the AK.

The daughter of Mulan looks at the sketches and said, "I like it, but..."

"As you can see, those three sketches were in the most stylish of outfits, dating back to the funk, disco and pop ages of the 1970's and 1980's. From Walt Disney Pictures.", Scarlet and Vega said.

Leona asks the two, "Nice description."

"That was our first 4th wall break we ever done. So that's how it sounds like.", the starling love couple said.

Jordan then considers, "...I think we can make it more fiercer."

"And friendlier.", supported Lonnie.

Sage and Mal then said, "You know what; we think we have just the thing. Evie, Libby, Leona?", as the camera shot turns to the three friends, who are looking at a scientific experiment in a beaker.

"Nuclear waste?", asked Lonnie, which Evie, Leona and Libby listen carefully to.

Evie, Libby and Leona say, "No!", a bit upset that the experiment could be mistaken as nuclear waste. "Well, not anymore.", the three suppose.

"Let's hope it's not health damaging or anything harmful.", Adora, Tessa and Gemma hope.

The daughter of Maleficent and the lavender-haired starling said to the AKs, "This is gonna make your dress glow in the dark. Dark. White. What is more fiercely friendly than that?"

"We love it!", agrees Jordan, Piper, Clover, Astra and Cassie.

Lonnie was a bit unsure, "You guys want me to perform in the dark?"

"Trust us. With this stuff, you'll bring the house down. Or burn it down.", Sage, Libby, Evie and Leona ensure, the three starlings saying, "Not literally." As Lonnie grew a bit interested, she was still a bit afraid as she heard the four continuing, "Just stay away from liquid nitrogen."

"Imagine this would be like glow sticks or glow paint. They aren't toxic, but the makeup will probably not harm you either, unless if it's injected or ingested.", told Scarlet and Vega for some health warnings to Lonnie. "But mostly, you'll be fine. Just a shower soon for the facial makeup and it'll go off."

Piper and Clover then said, "Alright then! We'll get our beautiful outfits ready. We'll do this in a few hours.", as the starlings agree.

In the evening for the Starlight Spirit Day, Jordan and Piper, the latter with a beautiful dress, the former said to the crowd in the school auditorium, Jordan hosted, "What's up, Auradon! Are you ready for some awesome Lonnie hip-hop dance and song extravaganza?", as the crowd cheered. "We can't hear you!", she said as the crowd cheered a bit quieter. "We still can't hear you!", she said again as the crowd roars in cheer, Piper covering her eyes a bit. "Okay, that's too much! I have sensitive eardrums. I might be dropping the mike on the stage...", Jordan continued as Piper poses by using her arms for Jordan's example of dropping the microphone on the stage, like a hostess showing a car on a game show. "But Lonnie's about to drop the microphone on you!", she said.

"Give it up for Piper, Clover and Lonnie!", the meditative starling announced, as the DJ starling and the daughter of Mulan comes up to the stage, Clover wearing a luxurious and beautiful dress too, as a song comes up called I'm Your Girl, while the two starlings and Lonnie dance to the song.

 **Piper and Clover: I'll be your A to the Z, even if trouble's coming, you know I got it, I good got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl!**

 **I'll be whatever you need...**

"Are we sure that this is gonna work?", asked Mal and Sage.

Evie, leona and Libby answer, "No. But we're like living on the edge."

"Yes we do.", Mal said.

Sage and the other nine starlings answer, "Yeah. We have an announcement to make last thing for the day. And that's our girls.", as Evie, Leona and Libby help turn off the lights, which successfully turns on the glow-in-the-dark effects on Lonnie's outfit and the light-up light-green and purple dresses on the waltzing Piper and Clover.

 **Piper and Clover:** **I'll be your A to the Z, even if trouble's coming, you know I got it, I good got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl!**

 **I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running, you know I got it, I good got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl!**

As the performance reaches it's end, Piper and Clover finally kiss as their dance went perfect.

"You two look like Pat Sajak and Vanna White.", Sage and the other nine starlings happily reference the host and hostess of Wheel of Fortune, to Clover and Piper.

Clover and Piper question, both smiling with romance, "Are they cool?"

"You starf right, they're both cool.", Sage nods with impressment, the other nine starling, Mal and Evie were happy for Piper, Clover and Lonnie, as they all applaud for them.

As Lonnie was waving to the audience with Piper and Clover coming over as the crowd goes wild, the latter two cheer, "WE'RE SAJAK AND WHITE, YO!", before a picture of the three were taken as it said,

 **Day-Glorious!**


	12. Mash It Up! (Pt 1 Finale)

**EPISODE XII: Mash It Up! (Part 1 Finale)**

Nighttime inside Jordan's lamp, all the twelve starlings as well as all eight Auradonian girls, Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Freddie, Jordan, Lonnie and Ally, have a final hangout on the Starlight Spirit Day's final hours.

"Ooh! We're so happy to be in these genie outfits again.", Audrey, Scarlet and Vega said, the latter two kissing for a moment after their quote.

Jane asks, "But, where are ours?", with Cassie, Gemma and Clover.

"I haven't been able to settle on a design for you, guys, yet. Besides, I'm back order.", said Jordan.

Piper goes with it, "Agrabah-styled dresses, yes you do."

"Works for us. I'm not really much of a genie chic type. I consider myself a little more Wonderland unique.", Ally told Jordan and the other starlings.

Sage and Jordan then said, "Okay, people! This is crunchtime. Auradon Prep's fighting Fighting Knights ball is coming up in two days and we still don't have a theme for the party.", the former also announcing, "Ben is gonna be there as well as Jay and Carlos as the chaperones. The last two, probably, but they will still be there."

"Ooh, I know! Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme.", suggests Audrey for the theme.

Ally told her, "We did that last year. And the year before. And the year before..."

"Okay, how about an LGBT party?", Scarlet and Vega ask.

Cassie suggests too, "And also an animal-pet party?"

"We have an idea!", added Sage and Mal.

Audrey guessed, "Let me guess. You want everyone to wear purple."

"No.", lies Sage and Mal, before scoffing, telling the truth, "Yes!", Sage including, "But with also glowing star sparkles. Like a special edition cereal."

Evie gasps in surprise, telling her idea, "What about a Who's the Fairest party? It would be like a competition. The winner will get everything, and the loser will get nothing."

"That sounds mean.", Leona and Jane didn't like the sound of that.

The daughter of the Evil Queen responds, "Thanks!", happy by this opposite compliment.

"I was also thinking, since I'm so sparkling excited over parties, I would suggest a PINK PARTICIPATION PARTY! Boys would be here, sparkles and confetti would be there, pink would be everywhere! It's pretty much like a Victoria's Secret and Pink fashion store chain." Libby told her suggestion.

Lonnie then said, "How about a kick-boxing hip-hop ball?"

"So you dance while you punch your friend?", Jordan sarcastically smiled.

Piper and Clover replies, "Not necessarily. For both of us, how about a meditation music party? A mix of DJ beat songs and meditation at the same time. Wow. It sounds like a Nintendo fitness game."

"Now that's our kind of parties.", Freddie agrees with this.

Jane continued, "What about a garden pumpkin party? We could decorate everything with pumpkins!", before she incants, "Bibbidi, bobbidi!", snapping her fingers as dozens of pumpkins magically appear all around Jordan's place.

"Magical! You know what's also magical? A karaoke song party! Everyone would sing along! _**Up in the sky, looking down on life, we are starlight, starlight...**_ ", sung Leona.

Lonnie picks up one of the magical pumpkins, saying, "Ooh. I love pumpkins.", while Leona was singing a bit.

"You wanna throw a garden vegetable party or a karaoke party?", Audrey asks both Jane and Leona, as the latter yellow starling stops singing.

Mal asks, "How about a wicked ball?", as she snaps her fingers, magically reverting back to her VK apparel. "Can't change perfect."

"Perfectly imperfect.", said Piper, Clover and Jordan smilingly, the latter snapping her fingers as she reverts back to the Genie Chic apparel.

Sage then decides, "Okay. A science-fiction party? There would be movies like Star Wars, Star Trek and especially our series Star Darlings. Hey. Three stars in science!", breaking the 4th wall.

"Yeah! Don't forget The Last Starfighter, Stargate, and Starbucks too. That last one is a freebie, but a food chain instead of a movie.", mentioned Adora and Tessa.

Jordan then said, "A genie party."

"You want a party that celebrates you?", questions Audrey, Scarlet and Vega.

The daughter of the genie answered, "Well, yeah. I'm fabulous."

"I too may consider as a genie somehow at times. Yet, I don't need a lamp or three wishes, as I have positive energy.", told Piper.

Adora and Tessa also say, "We're considering a fashion cuisine party."

"Delicious! And beautiful. At the same time!", agreed Audrey.

The fashionista and animal-loving starlings reply, "Thank you."

"How about a sports party?", asked the athletic starling Astra.

Gemma said, "A few of us may be sensitive to injuries, so..."

"Maybe my idea is not too interesting, but it's worth a try.", said Astra.

Jane said, "A fighting knights party!", as banners magically appear.

"Sage and Jordan already said fighting knights, though, but I think we should do a Just Dance disco party!", excites Leona, as a disco dance floor appears magically on the floor.

Freddie suggests, "A party in the dark.", slick and slyly as the lights turn off.

"A romantic movie ball!", Vega said as a projector light was shown, counting down from 8 classically.

Jordan also says, "Magic carpet ride party.", as the lights turn back on, showing magic carpets on the chairs the twenty are sitting.

"A ninja party?", Piper suggests, as two ninjas show up and fight without harming the girls, magically.

"How about a wonderful Wonderland party?", suggests Ally, as magic big mushrooms and lanterns were seen.

Cassie and Gemma thinks of something, "A video game party!", as several small Tetris pieces magically fall on the floor, as well as several video game characters popping up briefly, like Donkey Kong, Mario, Pac-Man and others (unlike Garfield's Friendship Games crossover), before they disappear.

"Neon glow party!", Lonnie said, the lights turning back off as she was seen with her Neon apparel in glow-in-the-dark again.

Clover also considered, "A bass party!", she said as she was on her DJ equipment, bringing bass booms from her new tracks.

"I have an idea.", Freddie said, the lights turning back on once more. "Why don't we just do all of our themes?"

Ally and Cassie worry, "That sounds like madness!"

"Not like sparta.", Adora and Tessa mention.

Gemma and Libby whisper, "Reference!", giggling.

"Exactly! It'll be a mad princess, LGBT, hip-hop, musical meditation, party-in-the-dark, romantic movie, sports, magic carpet, ninja, fashion cuisine, wicked Wonderland, pink participation, science-fiction, video game, garden, karaoke, neon lights, bass party!", Freddie explains, the camera shot showing Audrey, then Scarlet, then Lonnie, then Clover, back to Freddie, then Vega, Astra, Jordan, Piper, Adora and Tessa, Ally, Libby, Sage, Cassie and Gemma, Jane and lastly back to Freddie.

Mal and Sage then get an idea, "Wait! A neon-lights party! That's actually really cool!", the latter claiming, "What a super-celestial idea!", the two then explains, "It could be some sort of neon light filled mash-up of all of our ideas, with everyone glowing via Evie's neon fashion invention.", the starling saying, "Thank you, Evie, Libby and Leona, you've done well.", as the two ask, "Or, do you guys wanna...talk about it for a few more hours?"

" **No!** ", all the other eighteen said.

Sage puts her fist in the air, "That settles it! Neon Lights Ball it is!"

"Great! I'll start working on the eblasts. Oh, what to wear, what to wear?", anticipates Ally.

Cassie and Gemma thumbs up, "We'll help you on that!"

"Just the right neon fashion will be...phosphor-essential!", Lonnie and Clover jokes, all the girls laughing.

Sage and Libby say once more, "Okay! We'll do a picture altogether, and I've just finished the poster of the event just now.", as the twenty girls then took a picture altogether in a minute, saying;

 **#BallThemePitched!**

And, to conclude Part 1 of the multi-part series, a poster of the Neon Lights Ball was shown as it said;

 **You're Invited!  
Neon Lights Ball  
Come Dressed to Glow**  
 **School Auditorium**  
 **7PM Until the Clock Strikes Midnight**

 **End of Part 1. Part 2 is coming shortly!**


	13. All Hail the New QNLBs!

**Note: In this five-part Part 2, for the aspect ratio I imagined for Part 2 will, since Part 1 I imagined is in the 1.85:1 ratio, Part 2 will be in the 2.35:1 ratio, but I'm plan the Neon Lights Ball entire sequence in this part will be specially formatted for the IMAX 1.90:1 ratio, in Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and regular IMAX. Barco Escape is also another imaginable format with camera shots in selected of the five chapters with three-screen panoramic shots, while switching back and forth with one of the left, middle and right screens to three screens at once to make it immersive like IMAX.**

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Disney Channel Production...

A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 2: Having a Neon Lights Ball**

 **Libe Barer as Sage**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Marieve Herington as Libby and Gemma**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Dana Davis as Leona and Adora**

 **Brenna D'Amico as Jane**

 **Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet**

 **Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey**

 **Stephanie Sheh as Vega and Piper**

 **China-Anne McLaine as Freddie Facilier**

 **Jennifer Veal as Ally**

 **Julie Nathanson as Clover**

 **Dianne Doan as Lonnie**

 **Jennifer Hale as Astra**

 **Ursula Taherian as Jordan**

 **Eden Riegel as Tessa and Cassie**

 **Mitchell Hope as Ben**

 **Booboo Stewart as Jay**

 **Cameron Boyce as Carlos**

 **and Myrna Velasco as CJ Hook**

 **Music by Keith Horn**

 **Edited by Christopher Spielberg and Aaron Seelman**

 **Production Design by Christopher Spielberg and Ruchi**

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Produced by Christopher Spielberg, WinxStarDracoFire, animebella09 and Jennifer Magee-Cook**

 **Descendants: Wicked World created by Aliki Theofilopoulos and Jennifer-Magee Cook**

 **Star Darlings created by Shana-Muldoon Zappa and Ahmet Zappa**

 **Written by Christopher Spielberg and Julia Miranda**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Aliki Theofilopoulos**

* * *

 **EPISODE XIII: All Hail the New QNLBs**

In the 2.35:1 ratio unlike the previous 1.85:1 ratio for Part 1, and two days after the final three chapters' Starlight Spirit Day, we see Sage, Mal, Audrey, Leona, Scarlet, Freddie and Vega in Audrey, Jane, Scarlet, Vega and Leona's dorm room, where Sage and Mal were reading a book while sitting on a big chair, Audrey and Leona were brushing Ruby's long blonde hair, Scarlet was listening to Xzibit's What It Is song whilst laying down with the romantic Vega, and Freddie was also reading a book by the bed, her feet on the bed while balancing the chair she's sitting in.

"Alrighty! Who's ready for party makeovers?", Evie and Libby came in the room, with Evie's makeup kit and Libby's pink kit as well, but basically for decorations.

Sage and Mal reply, "We guess we are.", giggling.

"Sure?", said Freddie.

Scarlet, Vega and Leona respond, "Count us in!"

"I don't think I-", Freddie said after reading a part of her book.

Libby and Evie cut Freddie's sentence as they said, "That's the attitude! I concocted an amazing beauty mineral face! Who wants a facial?", to the girls, as Sage, Mal, Audrey, Leona, Scarlet and Vega look at each other. "P.S, we made that up."

"Whoa, never would've guessed that.", Mal and Sage said to their two friends.

Audrey then says, "What does it matter? I wasn't even chosen as the QNLB."

"Is that a good thing? 'Cause that acronym just doesn't sound good.", said Mal.

Sage oppositely said, "I believe it's a good thing. I never heard of this QNLB."

"What does QNLB mean?", asks Leona and Scarlet.

Vega presumes, "I presume it stands for-"

"It's Queen of the Neon Lights Ball, duh-zies! I...did not...win!", interrupts Audrey, groaning upset for her loss.

Leona told her, "Steady and gently, Audrey. We wanna make this beautiful hair straight.", to Audrey, helping with brushing her hair.

"Oh, Freddie. Did you just ask who did win?", asks Libby and Evie to Freddie.

The daughter of Dr. Facilier responds, "Uh...no?"

"It was us!", Evie told the girls. "We won! We're the QNBLs!"

Libby smiled, "Well, that's surprising because they're especially including a QNBL starling VIP winner, that was sent to me! Not to brag, though, and it's because I love parties!", not to brag.

"Oh, Sage and Mal, did you just ask where I'm going to put the crown? I don't know where. I'm running out of room for all my crowns.", said Evie.

Audrey, hearing this, grunts as she was brushing a bit harder, before Leona said, "Don't stress out."

"Is that Ruby's hair?", Sage and Mal ask Audrey.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty told the two, "No...it's the _other_ girl with a 100 foot ponytail. I'm stress brushing. Stress brushing helps me deal with losing."

"You're basically lying about the girl with the long hair. Ruby's the only girl in Auradon Prep as far as we know. There probably isn't a sister or cousin with the same 100 foot hair thing, but yeah, Ruby is a _hair_ to the throne sometimes.", jokes Sage.

Evie then said to Audrey, "Well then you better keep brushing because we are on fire!", sassy. "Carbon dioxide, water vapour, oxygen and nitrogen, ignite it up and here!', she raps.

"Pink, pink, pink, pink, boys, boys, oh my stars! Pink, pink, pink, pink, super zoomy sparkle! Pink, pink, pink, pink, boys, boys, oh that zooms! Pink, pink, pink, pink...", sung Libby, not to brag but more excited and happy about Evie's QNBL win and her starling VIP win. "Oh, solars. I love that song. Thanks to Clover who mixed up this song, I call it my Super Libby Mix!", she said.

Sage calms her, "Thank you, Libby. That was back then. We are so proud of you.", as Audrey groaned again with anger, but disappointment.

"Don't get too angry. You're still a stylish girl, just like Vega.", Scarlet too comforts Audrey, which Vega felt in love with the former.

"Okay, Freddie. For your makeover, I'm thinking a little less voodoo and a little more new-do.", plans Evie.

Freddie said to her, "That's funny! Cause for my makeover, I'm thinking a little _leave me exactly the way I am?_ "

"Okay, Evie, that was too much. Everyone's styles are good.", facts Libby to Evie.

Evie was okay with this, "No probs.", before saying to Audrey, "Audrey, for your makeover, I'm thinking about some apple red lipstick and some wicked cheshire cat eyes."

"The only makeover I'm interested in is the one where I'm made over from the one who lost the crown, to the one who won!", sarcastically told Audrey.

Scarlet, Vega and Leona softly scold, "Not funny, Audrey!", saying to the secondary main heroines, "We'll all have colourful makeovers then!", smiling.

"Oh. We forgot to bring that one. Sorry.", Libby and Evie apologize to Audrey in a happy mood, saying then to Sage and Mal, "Mal and Sage, for your makeovers, we want to see what you two look like in purple."

Sage and Mal look at their purple clothing, complimenting, "Um...we think we know the answer to that?"

"Oh that's not purple. That's aubergine and lavender.", Evie said and corrected.

Libby, Sage, Leona, Scarlet and Vega ask, "Aubergine?", despite Sage's color, as the lavender starling said, "But lavender is still purple, right?"

"You know? I always thought of it more as an eggplant.", Freddie said.

Mal and Sage confused, "What is happening here?", with the color thing.

"We know. Right? It's clearly more of an amethyst.", guessed Audrey.

Sage wondered, "Well, Clover's colour _is_ an amethyst, is it?"

"Guys!", Jane's voice was heard.

Leona asks, "Jane?"

"My mascot uniform is gone!", said the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, as Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Libby and especially Sage put their hands up for innocence, as Jane then turns to Mal and gets a bit suspicious.

Mal asked, "Why are you looking at me and Sage?"

"Because your bracelet and necklace were in your room.", Jane said.

Sage and Mal gasp, "What?!"

"You must've dropped it when you two stole my uniform.", the AK suppose.

The two heroines tell her, "We don't know why our bracelet and necklace was there, but we both definitely didn't take your uniform."

"Maybe you two spelt it away.", guesses Audrey, a bit suspicious towards Sage and Mal.

Sage and Mal ask, "Why would we do that?"

"Honestly, all we did was go to our dorms and nothing bad happened. Your mascot uniform was there in Sage and Mal's room before it's gone, we don't know! But Sage and Mal had nothing to do with this.", Leona, Scarlet and Vega defend.

Jane then comes up, "Maybe you two thought it was in fashion-forward or something."

"Fashion-forward?", Sage, Leona, Scarlet and Vega ask.

Libby and Evie then talk, "That sounds like something we would do.", which surprises Jane and then turns to Libby and Evie. "But we didn't. Prom-ses. Besides.", the two said as Evie charismatically continued, "We couldn't have...we were too busy winning my crown! Did you guys know I won a crown? 'Cause I did! I won the crown!"

"Well, I did win the VIP award.", the pink starling adds, which the other four main starlings were proud of as Audrey growls in disappointment again.

Sage and Mal proves, "Trust us, if we spelled away every single non-fashion-forward item I saw every day, there would be no clothes in Auradon.", as Sage said, "We would've been naked by now if that happened, but we'll never do that.", as Jane's eyelids shot up to realization.

"Ouch.", verbally said Jane, touched by what Sage and Mal proves.

Audrey asks the two, "So you two are saying you two don't like the way we dress.", as Scarlet and Vega gasp, still trustworthy to Sage.

"No, that's not what we're saying. What we're saying is, we both did not take the uniform. Seriously, Jane. We are sure it will turn up soon.", entrusts Sage and Mal to Jane, the starling adding, "Alternatively you can use a dress for the ball."

Jane thinks of it and remorses, "I guess you two are right."

"Ya, this is Auradon!", Libby and Evie both said as the girls look at the two. "It's not like there is some thief in a cloaked glove running around stealing things.", they said as the girls laugh.

Sage plans, "Let's go to the Mad for Tea shoppe after we put our dresses on to meet with the others. Audrey, we'll meet you there after you have your dress.", she said as she, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Mal, Evie, Jane and Freddie leave to do so, as she and Mal get their respective necklace and bracelet too.

Lastly, a iPad-like device is shown with a picture showing Jane's knight mascot uniform which was took minutes ago, saying,

 **Mascot uniform MIA!**

Then we zoom into the photo, as after this happens, we then see a mysterious girl with yellow-golden hair putting Mal and Sage's respective bracelet and necklace on the windowsill, grabbing the knight uniform as she leaves the scene...


	14. Mad for Tea

**EPISODE XIV: Mad for Tea**

30 minutes later, at the Mad for Tea shoppe, Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega already get their personal neon colour costumes, as well as meeting with Piper, Clover, Astra, Cassie, Gemma, Adora and Tessa, wearing their neon colour costumes as well. Mal, Evie, Jane and Freddie also appear in their Neon Lights Ball outfits, meeting with Ally and Jordan in their NLB outfits too.

"Normally we prefer more of a cramped lamp-shaped environment, but this place is also a fave.", Jordan told the girls.

Piper commented, "Well, this place is a great place for meditation. But also for tea."

"Oh, thanks.", Ally, Cassie and Gemma responds to Jordan and Piper, who the former three suggested this place as they were smiling.

Sage and Mal compliment, "Wicked dress! You three are gonna look so great tonight."

"Oh, so are you girls. We're sure your dresses will be amazing!", responded Ally and Cassie.

The two heroines said, "These are our dresses."

"We know!", the daughter of Alice and the first-year starling agree, "And I love it...!"

Piper and Jordan whispers loudly, "Nice one! She totally didn't get that you don't love it!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad whisperer?", Sage and Mal ask Jordan, the starling apologizing to Piper, "No offence."

Jordan answered whilst loudly whispering, "No! They totally haven't!"

"Well that's a loud way to communicate quietly to people.", Scarlet said as Vega hugs her.

The twelve starlings and the six girls then hear Audrey say as she enters the shoppe, with her casual Auradon Prep apparel, "Guys! Guys! Emergency!"

"Is someone hurt?", asked Jane, Scarlet, Vega and Leona.

Audrey told the four, "No."

"Ooh, is someone really hurt?", also said Freddie, pleasured.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty then told her, "No."

"Oh. My webseries broke one million subscribers?", excites Jordan.

Audrey asked her, "How would that be an emergency?"

"Oh. Is there an emergency?", asked Jordan as well as Piper and Clover.

The AK tells everyone, "Somebody stole my dress!"

"It's okay, everyone just calm down.", Libby and Evie sat up from the couch, going to Audrey. "This is why we always bring a backup gown.", the two solved, with Evie including, "And back-up accessories.", putting a spike bracelet on the hanger top.

Libby also adds like an informercial, "Back-up accessories can make you look like a cool snazzy girl. No purchase necessary."

"Hmm, do you two have anything a little less...puncture-prone?", asked Audrey.

Evie then says as she removes the back-up accessory on the top of the hanger, "And back-up de-accesories!"

"Plain it is.", said Libby. "What I said was a informercial joke."

Audrey settles, "You know, for a VK look, it's actually pretty cute. I'm sold!", grabbing the outfit and off-screen, a second later, she comes back on-screen, saying, "Ta-da!", posing with her new outfit.

"Wow...how did you change so fast?", asks Libby and Evie, curious.

Evie then said, "Seriously, one second you're wearing one dress and then you're wearing the other. It was like...out of a cartoon."

"To me actually, this is a cartoon. That's what they call off-screen-changing-in-a-starsec kind of thing," adds Sage and Libby, breaking the 4th wall while the former's was the first.

But during this, near the yellow teapot, as well as the cup of sugar, we see a hand of the mysterious figure grab the teapot out of sight, hearing pouring, and the mysterious figure's hand puts the teapot back when no one is looking.

Audrey explained, "My mum was raised by fairies. Quick outfit change is a family skill. When I was a baby, I could change my own diaper in two seconds flat!"

"That may be true for a cartoonic quick outfit change method, but we do that too in seconds. It's like Looney Tunes sometimes with outfit changes. Or Johnny Test, with the suit removal or whatever in one episode.", facts Scarlet, breaking the 4th wall as well like Libby.

Vega agrees, "For my studying, it takes about 5 minutes to study the whole thing, and I do it five times a day.", blushing to Scarlet as she chuckles with her mouth closed, as the third-year starling blushes and smiles back.

"Oh! You just broke the 4th wall, Sage and Scarlet!", cheered Libby.

Sage and Mal thanked, "Thank you for that visual.", as well with Scarlet saying this while Vega embraces her.

"Thank you, Evie and Libby. You're life-savers.", gratefully said Audrey, holding Evie and Libby's hands.

The two secondary main characters reply, "Oh. We've been called worse."

Freddie, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Jane and Leona all awe and say, "That's so sweet.", for some of them.

"This deserves a celebration!", Ally, Cassie and Gemma announce, as the latter two first-year starlings look at each other and smile, "Oh, starf! That's a great idea for a song at the Neon Lights Ball!", as the former AK said, "Tea me.", with Freddie, Scarlet and Vega passing the teapot to Sage and Mal, the two heroines helping pour the tea into Cassie's cup while Gemma and Cassie wait for their tea.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure then kicks the couch with her boot, only her boot on-screen, causing Sage and Mal to accidentally spill some of the tea onto Ally's dress, shocking Gemma and Cassie as they drop their cups, shattering.

"Oh! My dress!", said Ally, before she glares at Scarlet, Vega and Freddie.

Freddie asks, "Don't look at us. We're not the ones that always makes a mess of everything."

"You! You two did this!", Ally blames to Sage and Mal.

Sage and Mal say, "What? No, of course not. Why would we do that, we-we love your dress."

"Huh. That's why you two destroyed it.", suspects Ally. "You two are jealous. You starlings and VKs can't stand it if someone looks better than you two."

Evie agreed, "She has a point."

"Well, she may be right but Sage and Mal didn't do anything.", calms Libby.

Sage, Mal, Cassie and Gemma reply to Evie other than Libby, "No, she doesn't!", as the two formers say to the AK, "Ally, we swear we didn't do this. But we promise we can fix it. We think.", before Mal incants, "Dress, dress, away from this mess, rid this gown of it's distress.", as she casts magic, but unfortunately, it causes the tea stain mess on Ally's NLB dress to be big with purple and orange patterns, which gasps Ally, Cassie and Gemma, and stutters Sage and Mal, saying, "Okay, okay, don't freak out. Yet...", as Mal incants again, "Dress, dress, we must express, make this gown a fit to impress!", casting again, but it worsens this problem as the second spell try makes the big stain mess to spread through Ally's entire white parts of her dress, but with a flowery colourful background, but Ally then glares at the two heroines again, as Sage panics, "We're so sorry!"

"Wait. We actually really like it.", excuses Freddie, Scarlet and Vega, complimenting the new flowery design on Ally's dress.

Ally asks, changing to a good mood, "You girls do?", smiling before feeling unsure, "Oh, you're just saying that."

"No, we mean it. It's really alternative.", Freddie told the daughter of Alice.

Scarlet adds, "And it's also beautifully stylish.", as Vega agrees and nods, leaning her head on her love.

"Alternative and stylish to what?!", seriously said Ally.

Evie and Libby describes, "They mean it's very fashion-forward. If we didn't think we was already wearing the best dress, we'd be super jealy. But I do, so, we're not.", drawing Ally's attention.

"You know what? We think it's cool too!", Jane and Leona said to Ally.

The AK asks, "Really?", which she began to have a possible romance with Jane (probably not).

"Even the Queen of Hearts herself would be jealous of that number.", said Jane and Leona.

Jordan also said, "I would totally feature that on my webshow; VK and Starling Gone Viral!"

"We don't do webshows much, we do music and meditations.", Piper and Clover says, the former meditative starling saying, "But the design of the flowers on it actually is a natural environment that I can possibly imagine."

Ally giggles, "It is kinda funky."

"Oh yeah. Funky. That's what we were going for. You know, that's why they call us the Funk Masters. The Funk Munks of Funkytown.", said and joked Sage and Mal.

Adora and Tessa then sung, "We want the funk, give up the funk, we want the funk, gotta have that funk!"

"Funkytown is too also a great song for the NBL, thank you for your suggestion.", said Gemma and Cassie.

Evie and Libby say to Sage and Mal, "Quit while you're ahead."

"Good call.", the two heroines reply.

Ally then accepts the new dress design, "Well, we guess the roses aren't the only thing being painted red.", twirling one time and giggling again. "I'll take it."

"Good for you!", the twelve starlings thumbs up, settling the dress problem. "Done!"

Audrey, whilst she, Jane and Jordan watch this, thinks for a bit, and asks Jordan and also saying to Jane, "VKs and Starlings Gone Viral? Isn't it interesting that we both ended up with little villain edge for our party look? Maybe a little too interesting.", becoming suspicious.

"Who cares? That is edgy and exquisite for the ball. Oh boy, we're gonna be royal, excited and neon at the same time!". Scarlet says.

Unknowingly to them, again, the mysterious figure also grabs the cup of sugar off-screen, and then puts it back a second later.

"Smile!", Libby said as she and Sage use Audrey's phone to take a picture of Ally, Cassie and Gemma, saying,

 **Haute Dress or Hot Mess?**


	15. Carpet Jacked

**Note: This chapter will feature several of the first imaginary Barco Escape shots in the wide three-screen 5.95:1 ratio, and at the end of the chapter for the IMAX version, the imaginary aspect ratio will go from 2.35:1 to 1.90:1.**

 **EPISODE XV: Carpet Jacked**

"Don't worry guys, we are sure that Jay and Carlos will be here any minute.", Mal and Sage ensured the girls, this chapter taking place 20 minutes after the previous.

Ally, Cassie and Gemma said, "You two said that 15 minutes ago.", to the two main girls.

"We're sure they're just around the corner.", Evie and Libby hope, happy. "We just hope that corner isn't on the other side of Auradon."

Audrey, Scarlet and Vega ask, "How big is this carpet they're picking us up in?", the former royally adding, "I don't do crowded."

"Oh, it's a mid-size, so we'll be fine.", Jordan, Piper and Clover proves, the daughter of the Genie saying, "But from what we heard about Jay, we're sure it's stolen."

Sage, Mal, Piper and Clover correct, "Jay doesn't steal. Much."

"We're going to be riding on a stolen carpet?", said Audrey and Scarlet.

Freddie then laughs a bit, "Oh right! This party just got interesting."

"Interestingly exciting and special, you mean.", insists Vega.

Audrey asks, "Oh. What's the wind situation like on this carpet? Should I be worried about my hair?", caressing her hair a bit.

"Nope, because we packed hair helmets for everyone! We designed them ourselves.", Evie and Libby said, unzipping the luggage and showing pink helmets for the girls.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty happily regrets, "I take back everything bad I ever said about you and the starlings."

"What did you say about me and our starling friends?", the secondary main girls ask her.

Audrey says, "Nothing."

"Well, I don't think I should wear one because the way my hair blows in the wind actually is beautiful for Vega to see, although I do love my friends too in a friendship.", told Scarlet, which impressed Vega again.

Leona includes, "I would also sing in the air and sing a song like, _I'm like a bird, I wanna fly away, I wanna know what my soul is, I wanna know what my home is..._ "

"Bravo, ladies! Superbly sweet moment. But since Carlos and Jay are a no-show, we need to figure out how to get to the party straight away.", planned Ally, Cassie and Gemma, who the three afterwards ask Jordan, Piper and Clover, "Do you have a spare magic carpet?"

Jordan answers, "Oh, because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around in an old rug?"

"She didn't pass her carpet driver's test.", Audrey, Piper and Clover say to Evie and Libby.

The daughter of the Genie hears this and tells the girls, "I'm taking it again next week. 13th times the charm!"

"Let's hope it's not Friday the 13th though. Those horror movies were super scary.", Piper and Clover recount.

Ally, Cassie and Gemma then said, "Jane, you're all magical now, can't you and Leona whip us up a ride?", as Jane was a bit nervous.

"Hey, we can help.", both Sage and Mal volunteer.

The daughter of Alice excuse her, "No offence, Sage and Mal, but the VKs are clearly not coming through today. Sorry."

"That's all right.", accepted the two girls.

Ally continued, "Normally, I would help you two out, but whenever you, Mal, get involved too, it leads to disaster. No offence."

"Okay?", Sage and Mal are fine with it.

The AK points out to Mal, "It's because you destroy everything you touch. No offence."

"So, do you know what no offence means? Cause I'm starting to take some.", the two girls ask.

Ally tells the two, "Please don't take it that way. It's only I don't trust you and maybe Sage too, no off... Sorry. Jane, Leona, what do you two say? Can you bibbidi-bobbidi us up some transpo?"

"Oh...we don't know if I could do-", Jane unsures, with Leona confident.

Audrey then impatiently said, "No presh, but if I don't get to the party soon, I am going to die."

"Oh, will you PLEASE just stop.", Scarlet sarcastically takes this seriously to Audrey, not wanting anything bad to the girls.

Libby and Evie ask, "What about Lonnie? Can't she pick us up?"

"She want early to set up the DJ equipment, but we're sure we can try something magical.", Mal and Sage told the girls again.

Clover likes this, "Lonnie is a great girl with DJ music. We've hang out yesterday with music practice for the Neon Lights Ball."

"Jane, Leona, let's see what you've got.", Piper and Jordan cut to the chase.

Jane then said, "Uh...well, I'm really very new to this whole magic thing. Uh...", as the two turn while the AK spells, "Bibbidi-bobbidi!", before a single big pumpkin appears on the nearby road at the entrance. "Whoa."

"That was unfortunate.", said Leona after seeing this.

Freddie and Vega fact, "That's a vegetable."

"Well, it's a gourd.", corrects Jane and Leona.

The third-year sighs, "Should've thought of that."

"Gourd-eous!", Ally comments, which hints her romance towards Jane (again, probably not). "Does it fly?"

Libby and Evie disagree a bit, "That won't do, we get carsick on flying pumpkins."

"It's not a flying pumpkin.", told Leona and Jane.

Ally comes over and said, "Oh, so we're heading to the party in some sort of pumpkin boat!"

"It's not a boat.", the tertiary main characters correct.

"A pumpkin took-took?"

"No."

"Pumpkin trolley?"

"No!"

"Pumpkin roller-skates, then?", guessed Ally.

Audrey tells the three, "We can't be seen in that. Pumpkin clashes with my eyes."

"Well, ours don't.", Scarlet objects.

Jordan also said, "Yeah...I don't think that will help me get more viewers for my webshow."

"Guys! Let Jane do her thing. Go ahead, Jane and Leona.", told Sage, Mal, Piper and Clover.

Jane and Leona then thanked, "Thank you girls.", as the daughter of the Fairy Godmother then incants, "Like Cindy's pumpkin carriage, a legend to us all, an even sweeter ride...shall take us to the Neon Lights Ball!"

Miraculously, the first Barco Escape 5.95:1 shot with panoramic three screens, shows outside with the pumpkin transforming in a cloud of blue magic due to Jane's magic (as well as Leona's positive energy), quickly into a minivan, a car beep being heard.

"Sweet ride!", said Scarlet, Vega and Audrey, before the latter AK asked as the ratio turns back to one screen in 2.35:1 inside the shoppe, "Wait, this veggie car is carb dried. I'm not going to get nasty grease seeds on my dress, am I?"

Leona and Jane say, "Nope, all clear. And it's green. Runs on vegetable oil!"

"Like green, you mean environmental?", Scarlet and Vega ask as Jane and Leona nod. "Great and better.", she said as the couple went with Audrey to the car outside.

Jordan agreed, "Great! We'll all show up to the party smelling like salad dressing."

"Or better yet, incense.", Piper opinions with Clover nodding, holding her arm in embrace, as the two too leave with Jordan to the car, along with Freddie.

Sage and Mal admit, "Nice work, you two. You know we could've done it better ourselves."

"Aw, it's nothing! Just bending the laws of the universe; like my mother's forbiddance!", Jane bashfully replys, leaving with Ally.

Leona then said, "To me, I just bended the laws of being a star! But mostly, we did help.", while Jane and Ally, off-screen with Evie, Leona and Libby blocking the view as they came over to Sage and Mal, hold hands (possibly for romantic reasons) for about 10 seconds, or a short moment until they reach outside of the car.

"We can't believe Carlos and Jay flaked.", said Mal to Evie, Sage, Leona and Libby.

Sage shrugs, "Well, can't blame two boys for trying."

"We know. And we've been working so hard to get people on our side.", Evie, Leona and Libby said.

A car beep was heard by Audrey, still outside the car as a Barco Escape short segment with the 5.95:1 with panoramic three screens again was imagined, said, "If you ladies don't get in here, I'm gonna turn into a pumpkin!"

"Is that a metaphor?", both Vega and Scarlet guess.

Jordan, Piper and Clover say to the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, "That doesn't even make sense.", slyly.

"Well, all your hair doesn't make sense!", talked back Audrey, getting in the car.

Scarlet mumbles, "We don't care if our hair doesn't make sense, our hair is stylish and beautiful, all of ours are.", as Piper, Clover and Jordan smile and become impressed.

Unfortunately, a mysterious figure wearing Jane's knight uniform, and with a flying magic carpet, she sees the nineteen girls getting in the environmental orange mini-van, and then flies off out of sight as the car passes by after the Auradonians and Starlandians get in.

* * *

Lastly, arriving back to Auradon Prep near the evening, the nineteen go across a big room (to be revealed in Parts 3 & 4), as the Barco Escape short segment began to change from the three-screen 5.95:1 ratio to the one-screen 2.35:1 ratio for now, while in the IMAX version, the 2.35:1 ratio from two chapters ago from the start of Part 2 till now, slowly turns to the 1.90:1 ratio for the two-chapter (the second will be extended) long specially formatted sequence!

The Neon Lights Ball has begun.


	16. The Night is Young (Funkytown)

**Note: This is the first of a two-chapter long IMAX specially formatted Part 2 finale sequence in the 1.90:1 ratio. Plus some Barco Escape shots too. Lastly, another song planned from two chapters ago, Funkytown, will be featured alongside the chapter titular song The Night is Young.**

 **EPISODE XVI: The Night is Young (Funkytown)**

At the Neon Lights Ball, Lonnie was playing a replay of the song I'm Your Girl, while the partygoers, as well with Ben appearing with Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby nearby while Scarlet, Vega and Freddie dance to the song, were waiting for the announcement by Ally and Cassie.

Ally and Cassie come up on stage and announces as the song stops, "It's time. For the crowning of the Neon Lights King and Queen!", before unveiling, "Ben and Evie!", as Lonnie appears with the crowns, giving it to Ben and Evie on their heads.

"Oh, the jewels on the crown totally match my eyes! I look so good!", Evie said, with her and Libby taking a selfie, the daughter of the Evil Queen continuing, "I don't even need a filter!"

Ben then says, "I know I'm new to the whole crown thing, but I don't think plastic jewels are supposed to poke you in the skull."

"Well, look on the bright side, you are King of Auradon, your majesty.", Astra and Gemma high-five, respecting Ben.

Mal told him, "Beauty is pain."

"And I'm gorgeous.", told Ben back to his girlfriend.

Evie narcissistically said, "I know. I really am.", looking at herself at her phone.

"That crown always looks good on you.", compliments Libby.

Ally and Cassie then announce again, "And now, we invite our King and Queen to do a solo dance!"

"Dance with me. I've got a date with some bling. Oh, crownie, I love you.", Evie said to her friends, deciding to love her crown for the dance instead for Ben, allowing Mal to dance with him for now.

Sage thumbs up, "Thanks, Evie. That's great. Mal's a substitute."

"Did my queen just dump me for fake jewelry?", asks Ben.

Astra regrets, "No need to say this, but it's a little weird."

"She said did but, hey! You gotta admit they do make a lovely couple.", said Mal to Ben and the girls.

Sage mentions, "Well, the relationships between Scarlet and Vega, and Piper and Clover, not to mention, make lovely couples too."

"They do, but I can't let _crownie_ outdance me? Shall we?", asks Ben to Mal.

"We shall. And stuff.", giggles Mal as she agrees to dance with Ben.

The lavender starling agrees, "Love that, but I might tear up the dance floor to this song. Maybe Libby and Leona can join in to dance with me too, which would be fun.", before she, Libby and Leona go to the middle of the dance floor with Mal and Ben, but unfortunately, the song doesn't come up shortly as they expected.

Sage and Mal chuckle nervously, and asks a bit seriously, "Where is the music?"

"Maybe it's a really slow, slow dance?", wondered Ben, looking at Ally and Cassie.

The two also laugh nervously, saying, "Excuse us.", then turning to Lonnie, "Lonnie, what's going on?"

"I don't know what happened. Nothing's working.", the daughter of Mulan supposed, before she tries turning it on, but gasps when she sees there was a cut cord that turned the DJ equipment off! "Someone cut the equipment cord!", she said as she pulls out the cut cord in half, which Ally and Cassie were shocked.

The AK and the first-year starling announce, "Uh, we're having some technical difficulties. Please hold.", as the people other than the starlings and Ben aww in disappointment. Ally and Cassie get down from the stage and says to Sage, Libby, Leona, the starlings, Mal and Ben, "Someone cut the DJ cord!"

"What?! Who?", Sage and Mal said about this.

Freddie then solved, "Uh, don't worry. I'll sing for you. No, really. I mean it.", as she goes up the steps to the stage, as Audrey and Lonnie also look, while Freddie pulls her guitar out. "No, no, no, guys, I insist. I got this. Seriously. Go on. Dance.", she then says to the three main starlings, Mal and Ben, while Ally and Cassie walk to the side to watch Freddie's performance, as well as Sage, Libby and Leona were about to dance, and Mal and Ben's dance begun, along with a Barco Escape sequence with the 5.95:1 immersive three-screen ratio, despite IMAX's still-specially formatted Neon Lights Ball sequence.

 **Freddie: Why you're standing over there, acting like you just don't care, we can make our own kind of music,**

 **We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl, but I just wanna let go and lose it,**

 **Sage, Libby & Leona: Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me, town to keep us movin', keep us groovin' with some energy,**

 **Well, I talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it...Talk about, talk about, talk about, movin'...Gotta move on (3x)!**

During this part, Jordan, Piper, Clover, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega and Jane were watching, as well as Mal and Ben's beginning of their dance and the three starlings' singing the beginning of their song as well.

 **Freddie: We are lost and found, so let's go turn the beat around, and maybe find a brand new sound, let's turn it up right now!**

 **Sage, Libby & Leona: Won't you take me to Funkytown, won't you take me to Funkytown? (2x)**

At this part, Astra, Gemma, Adora, Tessa, Ally and Cassie also look at this performance while Evie was too busy adoring her crown even though she won the NLB Queen crown, and Lonnie had found a way to fix the DJ equipment by putting her phone hooked up to the speakers, giving a thumbs up for approval.

 **Freddie: Because the night is young, and it's just begun...**

"Um, from what I see, it looks like Freddie kinda saved the party.", Piper, Jordan and Clover said, the daughter of the Genie adding, "We don't know why you, guys, are throwing your shade."

Scarlet, Vega and Jane asks, "Shade?", the former two saying, "Is it like from the sunshine shade?"

"Throwing shade is like, talking trash with your eyes, darlings.", described Jordan. "Like this. Piper, I call staring contest."

Piper challenges smoothly, "Bring it.", playfully, as Piper and Jordan stare by throwing shade for a staring contest.

"We know what it means.", Scarlet, Vega and Jane said as they stop the staring contest between Piper and Jordan, declaring no winner for that, the three continuing, "I just wanted to see if you did."

 **Freddie: The night is young!**

 **Sage, Libby & Leona: Won't you take me to Funkytown, won't you take me to Funkytown? (2x)**

Audrey asks during both Freddie and Sage, Libby and Leona's performances, "Don't you think it's kinda strange that right after the DJ cord was cut, she jumped in, all ready to sing?"

"Maybe she wanted to help?", asked Jordan, Piper and Clover.

Jane, Scarlet and Jane suggest, "Or...maybe she wanted the spotlight?"

"I bet she cut the DJ cord.", suspects Audrey.

Jordan, Scarlet and Vega nicely warn, "You'd better stop trash talking before you cut a vocal cord."

"Hey! Whose side are you girls on anyway?", the daughter of Sleeping Beauty told them.

Scarlet scolds Audrey, "We don't care! We starlings are on the good side! We don't suspect our friends being enemies all the time!", while Vega hugs her for comfort, saying, "My girl."

"The side that writes songs that good.", answer Piper, Jordan and Clover, the latter adding, "If we do say so ourselves."

The magenta-haired and blue-haired starlings agree, "Oh, yeah. We were just gonna say that."

"We smell something viral...", expects Jordan, as she, Piper and Clover cheer, "Go on, girls! WOO!", as they dance along to the beats, as the songs reach their conclusions,

 **Freddie: And go till the sun comes up, the night is young!**

 **Sage, Libby and Leona: Won't you take me to Funkytown, won't you take me to Funkytown, won't you take me to Funkytown, won't you take me to...**

 **Funkytown!**

Both their songs finish, some of the people cheer, while the three main starlings do a pose back on the dance floor and Mal and Ben finish their dance, ending the Barco Escape 5.95:1 panoramic sequence for that format back to one screen with the 2.35:1 ratio, with the IMAX ratio still 1.90:1.

"Hit it, Lonnie.", said Freddie, as the daughter of Mulan turns the DJ equipment back on, with the song I'm Your Girl shortly playing one more time.

 **You know I got it, I good got it, you know I got it, I'm your girl!**

Lastly, Freddie leaves the stage while Sage, Libby and Leona embrace with a hug for their musical effort, as the other starlings smile to this as well.


	17. Neon Lights Out (Extended Pt 2 Finale)

**Note: This is the second part of the two-chapter long IMAX specially formatted Part 2 finale sequence, as well as the final Barco Escape shots. This chapter will also be extended, coalescing the two final episodes of the Neon Lights Ball into one, along with a final musical sequence including an extended song of The Night is Young, and a special song called Celebration.**

 **EPISODE XVII: Neon Lights Out (EXTENDED Part 2 Finale)**

A couple hours after the performance by Freddie, Sage, Libby and Leona in the last chapter, the twenty one were still on the dance floor, either chatting, standing or dancing during the party with the other Auradon Prep students attending.

"You're stepping on my toes, just like last time.", Ben playfully said to Mal.

The daughter of Maleficent apologizes, "Sorry. Not a lot of couples dancing on the Isle of the Lost."

"Why don't I just step on yours and we'll call it even?", asked Ben, as he tries to step on Mal's foot, but he misses and Mal steps on his foot playfully again. "Ow!", he chuckles with Mal.

Mal said, "I couldn't resist. You just look so cute when you're in pain."

"Hey, guys. So how did you like my performance with Libby and Leona?", Sage asks her friend and Ben.

The VK answered, "It was amazing, girls. That song was actually a great song for this Neon Lights Ball."

"Don't mention it.", Libby and Leona thanked for Sage.

They then hear the door open, which appear to be Jay and Carlos, who finally arrive!

Adora and Tessa glees, "Oh, Jay and Carlos, we're so glad to see you!"

"Jordan? Carlos?", mistakes Ben for Jay, but got Carlos right.

The son of Jafar chuckled, "I'm Jay. That's Jordan.", pointing to the daughter of the Genie.

"Oh, man. Why do I always do that?", asked Ben, happily.

Jordan came over with Piper and Clover, the former saying, "Hello! You've known me ever since daddy and me jousting class when we were like four. And you still can't get my name right? Come on, how many boys do you know named Jordan?"

"Well, my name is also a boy's name, and so is Clover's. I may be named after a Pixar short film and some celebrities.", Piper broke the 4th wall.

Clover mentions, "Well, I'm named after a Disney Junior character, and also plants that four leaf clovers mean luck."

"Hmm, actually...", Ben was about to answer Jordan.

Sage and Mal then said to Jay and Carlos, "Hey guys. That's for picking us up, three hours ago."

"But we didn't pick you girls up.", said Jay, smiling at the time.

The two heroines reply, "We were being sarcastic."

"Well, looks like I'm not the only girl who is sarcastic sometimes.", Scarlet smiled, which Vega nods and liked.

The son of Jafar said, "We didn't even get that. Living in Auradon is really messing with me."

"Yeah, where were you guys?", asked Sage and Mal.

Jay surprises, "We got carpet jacked!"

"What? That doesn't happen in Auradon!", Jordan, Piper and Clover react.

Libby and Leona adds, "A chapter episode title though.", breaking the 4th wall.

"Apparently, it does.", Carlos said.

Ben, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa say to the two boys, "We were really worried about you guys."

"I wasn't!", Ally said, smiling. "Sorry. Too honest."

Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Cassie ask, "Anyway, what happened?", the daughter of Sleeping Beauty including, "You look rough. I mean, even more than you usually do."

"I didn't have a chance to pick up my tux, and it was awesome! White with giant black Dalmatian spots, I was gonna look dog-mazing!", Carlos told the story.

The AK, and the three starlings say to this, "That is a tragedy."

"I know, right?", the son of Cruella De Vil ask the girls.

Audrey corrects, "Uh, I was talking about the tux."

Jay said, "She's kinda right. Not haveing to see you in that tux is worth the carpet getting stolen.", punching Carlos' arm playfully.

"I know. Good one.", Carlos replies.

Sage and Mal then asks, "So who did it?"

"I don't know! We were getting ready to head out and the rug was pulled from underneath our feet! Literally.", continued Carlos, as a classical joke drum and cymbal sound was heard, which was by Lonnie.

The daughter of Mulan says, "Seemed fitting."

"So, you never saw who did it.", Jordan, Piper and Clover says.

Jay, Adora, Tessa and Carlos abrupt the question, "Hey! Isn't that the mascot?", as the four and the others see someone in a knight costume walk across to the stage.

"Oh. Good. Jane found it.", Ally, Cassie and Leona relief, but things turn unusually when Jane appears without the mascot costume, but in her NLB costume.

The daughter of the Fairy Godmother said, "Found what?", surprisingly.

"Jane?", Mal and Sage said.

Jane replied, "That's me."

"You're not in the mascot uniform.", said Evie and Libby.

The AK supposes, "Uh, yeah. 'Cause this is a formal night. And besides, how could I be in my mascot uniform? It was stolen, remember?"

"But if you're not in it, then who is?", said Ally to Jane, as the person with the mascot uniform sneaks inside of the stage.

Ben and Astra said, "Guys, it's okay. I'm sure there's an explanation for why-"

Then all of a sudden, the lights went off.

Almost all the starlings' dresses glow in the dark except for Astra's, while Ally, Audrey, Mal and Evie's NLB dresses glow neon as well in the darkness.

During this, Ben and Astra's voices were heard, "Ah! What?! Hey! Let us go!"

"Ben? Astra?", asked Sage and Mal.

The lights turn back on once again.

"Where did they go?", said Sage and Mal, as they find Ben and Astra gone after the momentary blackout. Sage then comes over to Freddie and said, "We need to help find Ben and Astra! They disappeared! Everyone, search!"

Then a short Barco Escape 5.95:1 three-screen sequence shows the twelve starlings, as well as Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Freddie, Jordan and Ally searching around a mushroom placement corner, at the Neon Lights Ball tables, and lastly near Lonnie's DJ equipment as Sage and Mal call, "Ben? Astra?", multiple times during the search in the panoramic Barco Escape sequence.

"We need search music.", Clover and Lonnie said, the latter turning on search music like so, as the short Barco Escape 5.95:1 three-screen sequence ends, back to 2.35:1 on one-screen while the IMAX 1.90:1 sequence still continued from the beginning of the party at the end of the 15th chapter.

Sage and Mal once more call, "Ben! Astra!", before they turn to see their friends, "Whoa. Does the concept divide and conquer not exist here in Auradon?", saying this while the former said, "Because we have a mystery on our hands, like Murder on the Orient Express, And Then There Were None, and especially Scooby-Doo. But this is serious right now! We need to find Ben and Astra!"

"I don't understand. How can they just disappear?", Audrey said.

Sage and Mal answer, "We don't know."

"Did you two do this?", suspected the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Sage and Mal exclaim, "What? Seriously?!"

"Why would you even ask that?", said Evie, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, and the other six starlings, the starlings all shocked.

Ally also suspects towards Mal and Sage, "Well, Ben and Astra did magically disappear, and Sage and Mal do have magic, so..."

"So what?", asks the two main characters, while Jordan walks and stands alongside Audrey, Ally and Jane.

The daughter of Alice continue, "So you two could have done this."

"Why would we make my boyfriend disappear?", innocently said Mal.

Sage adds, "Or disappear a starling sports champion friend of mine?"

"Maybe it's part of your plot.", Jordan wonders.

Mal, Sage and the other ten starlings ask, "Our plot?!"

"Oh, you know. To take over Auradon and other evil things.", Ally told them.

Sage argues, "Wha- Take over?! We're not evil, we didn't do anything wrong in this ball!", as she and Mal ask, "And why would we do that?"

"Because you're VK, Mal, and we do not trust you starlings for this!", Audrey answers.

Mal recounts, "I've turned my mom into a gecko for you people! What else do I have to prove myself!?"

"You do not trust us?! It wasn't us, we're innocent! There must a culprit behind this! WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF! Prove that you're behind this! Stop whatever you're doing, and come out **NOW!** ", Sage yelled, telling the AKs that the starlings and Mal are innocent before yelling this.

And then, all of a sudden-

"Hi-iiiiiiiiiiiiii!", said a pirate girl as she suddenly swooshes in with a rope, surprising the girls and starlings, beginning another Barco Escape quick sequence shows her doing so in the 5.95:1, the camera shot showing the girl swinging and stopping at the microphone on the stage. "Sorry to interrupt!", she said to everyone, as another camera shot goes back to the 2.35:1 ratio with one-screen again, while the IMAX 1.90:1 ratio still stays the same. "No, I'm not!"

Sage exclaimed, "HA! I knew it! There was someone that done this! I rest my case! Saved us from being framed. And Mal, who is this?"

"CJ.", Mal told the pirate girl and to Sage at the same time, while the girls, starlings, Jay, Carlos and a few NLB guests come over.

The lavender starling as well as the other ten starlings gulped, "You know this girl?"

"Hey, Malsie. Missed me? Oh, I was going to give up dramatic entrances, so flashy. But what can I say? I'm hooked.", CJ said before laughing.

Lonnie also said from the DJ equipment, "I don't understand what's going on, but here's some pirate music.", as she plays pirate music.

"Not the time now, Lonnie.", worries Clover.

Libby, Leona, Piper and Jordan also ask, "Let me get this straight, you guys, know each other?", to the girls.

"CJ's Captain Hook's daughter.", said Evie.

The four reply, "Oh. Well, that does explain the seaweed stench."

"That's rotten kelp!", corrects CJ after hearing this.

Audrey sarcastically suspects, "Great. Another VK."

"Things may have just gone a little worse by a factor of 2.", Scarlet and Vega groan in uneasiness, before the two and Audrey hear dramatic dun-dun-dun music by Lonnie, who did this with the DJ equipment, the AK glaring at her while the two starlings look with worry.

The daughter of Mulan, seeing the girls looking at her, says, "Okay, I'll stop.", smiling.

"Ugh. Is it okay if you get out from the DJ equipment for now?", asks nicely Clover, holding Lonnie's hand as she comes over with the others to see CJ.

Ally says, "Another VK in Auradon? Are you the pirate who ha-", as Cassie whispers in Ally's ear about who she is the daughter of, causing the daughter of Alice to gasp, as she and Cassie ask, "Do you have a hook?"

"She's the pirate daughter of Captain Hook!", Gemma said.

Sage and Mal then told CJ, "Wait a minute. All of the bad things that have been happening around here, it was all you?"

"Oh, stop. You'll make a girl blush.", the new VK smiled with pleasure.

The main starling snaps her fingers, "We were right. You are the one who's been making us guilty and framed."

"Actually, I'm kind of offended that you girls didn't find out sooner.", reveals the daughter of Captain Hook.

Sage and Mal interrogate, "Where's Ben and Astra, CJ?"

"Wave hi, Benny and Astro!", waved and said CJ, before, to the starlings and Auradonians surprise, Ben and Astra appear, their hands tied up with a rope from the ceiling, which they are brought down finally.

Mal and Sage exclaim, "Ben! Astra! Oh my gosh!", as the two, along with Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega, help with beginning to untie Ben and Astra.

"So Malsie, and glittery girls, what's first? Storm a castle? Take prisoners? Maniacal laugh in people's faces?", said CJ, walking and looking towards Lonnie, Clover, Jane and Audrey before the pirate VK laughs maniacally, before pausing.

Sage says to CJ, "Hello! We're right here!", as she, her four main starling friends and Mal were helping Ben and Astra get free, but not free yet.

"Oh. We're going to free the hostages. Interesting choice, but Mal, you and your mom has always thought outside the box.", the new VK said.

The five starlings told the villainess, "That's right! We're good!", as they and Mal ask her, "CJ, why would you do this?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? We're villain kids, it's what we do.", CJ began her story.

Leona also said, "We're not villain kids too, we're the Star Darlings!"

"You really should lock your stuff away.", CJ says to Jane, continuing her story as a Chapter 13 flashback shows CJ stealing the mascot uniform and leaving Mal's bracelet and Sage's bracelet, "Stealing that mascot uniform was like taking candy from a baby. And Mal, and you lavender star darling, framing you two with the bracelet and necklace was icing on the old cake."

Sage introduces a bit hostile to CJ, "My name is Sage, and my friends are Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Astra is tied up with Ben here for the moment, Adora, Tessa and Gemma."

"Anyway, I tried ruining your party dresses, but it seems these two VKs and twelve Star Darlings have gone soft. They just had to... What is it you, Auradon kids call it? Save the day? Oh, and let's not forget the no-shows. I gotta hand it to you Miss Bibbidi-Bobbidi and Miss Star Shine and Light over here.", spoke CJ after ignoring Sage's response and going over to the glaring Ally, Cassie, Gemma, Adora, Tessa, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Jordan and Piper, as another flashback from Chapter 15 is shown, with CJ wearing the mascot uniform on the magic carpet, flying off after seeing the pumpkin car. "A pumpkin car? Not my thing. But you pulled it off. Stealing the carpet from you two was probably the most fun I've had yet!"

Jay and Adora asks, "You stole the carpet?", as the son of Jafar pleasures, "Oh, ho, ho, ho! Nice! You know, maybe we can meet up after your hostile takeover. You can give me some pointers."

"Quiet. I'm soliloquizing. I'm not crazy though, girl.", CJ answers to Jay, and then says to Gemma puts her hand on the starling's shoulder, which the first-year latter starling slaps her arm off her shoulder whilst glaring. "And then, the grandest of them all, cutting that DJ cord so our little Freddie could have her moment in the spotlight. It was the least I could do as a thank-you for sneaking me into Auradon.", she revealed.

Mal and Sage asks, the starlings shocked, "Freddie?!"

"Surprise...?", awkwardly says Freddie.

Sage and Mal were upset at Freddie, "You've been hiding CJ this whole time?"

"But...I can explain!", said Freddie, feeling sorry.

CJ interrupts, "So can I. She was following orders. Freddie is my second-in-command."

"Uh, no. We're partners.", said Freddie to the daughter of Captain Hook.

The new VK then said, "Exactly. I tell you what to do and you do it. Partners!", as she was putting her arm on Freddie, but Freddie lets go of her.

"Excuse me!? I spent my whole life living in my dad's shadow. I'm not gonna live in yours too.", the daughter of Doctor Facilier objects.

CJ gets this, "I get it. My dad never let me sheer the ship either. But we don't have to be like our parents."

"Exactly!", said Sage and Mal. "We make our own choices."

Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega plead, "Can you just please stop and listen to us?"

" **We can veer starboard on a squall together!** ", shouts CJ in a pirate way, to Freddie and not answering the starlings' question.

Freddie asks, "Uh, translation?"

"Partners? For reals.", said CJ, and shockingly, Freddie reluctantly shakes CJ's hand for the offer.

Sage, Mal and the other starlings ask, "What?!"

"We're going to pillage and plunder together!", said the daughter of Captain Hook.

The two main heroines ask, "Freddie, we thought we were friends."

"We are friends.", said Freddie, revelating to the main girls and the starlings.

Sage, Mal, Libby and Leona said, "Then why are you pillaging and plundering me?", as the daughter of Doctor Facilier takes Mal's NLB bracelet off. "Okay, that just sounds weird."

"I believe she's not gonna do it.", Scarlet and Vega finds out. "And again, CJ, why?"

CJ replies, "Because her captain commands her to pillage and plunder."

"Still sounds weird.", said Sage, Mal, Libby and Leona, the three main starlings saying, "That literally doesn't make any sense."

Freddie again objects, "Can we go back to you commanding me? That's not very partnerly."

"Yeah! Stop ordering people what to do all the time, like you're treating Freddie here like a servant!", Scarlet and Vega argued to CJ.

The new VK said to them, "You girls say that like it's a bad thing."

"Because it is.", Jane and Leona both said.

Freddie then said to CJ again, "I know the AKs are lame..."

"Excuse me?!", Audrey heard this.

The daughter of Doctor Facilier once more finished, "...but at least they don't go back on their word."

"And you know what, CJ, you mean pillage-plunder sneaky-trickster rum-sack?! Why don't you just get on your carpet, fly off back to where you came from, AND STAY THERE!", said Vega, as Scarlet was moved and adored by her words of courage.

CJ responds a bit disappointed to Freddie and Vega's remarks, "I'm disappointed in you, Freddie. And I'm so ashamed of you girls. I thought you were all badder than this. Looks like I'll have to partner-less in crime.", she said as she snaps her fingers while the final Barco Escape 5.95:1 short sequence shows her carpet appearing as she said, "So long, squarest of them all!", flying off with her carpet, out of sight, before the final Barco Escape 5.95:1 scene ends, back to one-screen 2.35:1 ratio, while the IMAX 1.90:1 specially formatted sequence is still in the same ratio for that version.

"Whoa. That was such bravery you did there, Vega. You had a lot of sarcasm and anger in that sentence, just like me. That makes me love you a hundred times than ever!", Scarlet says to Vega as the latter smiled, the former lifting her, twirling around, and then embracing with love as they kiss.

Vega said to her lover Scarlet, "I love you."

"I love you two.", Scarlet also said back to Vega.

Freddie also apologizes to Sage, Mal and the starlings, "I'm sorry about that. I guess for being kinda lame, Auradon is kinda cool. You starlings are cool too. Do you guys forgive me? Are we...still friends?"

"If we didn't forgive every friend with a conniving stowaway, we wouldn't have any friends.", said Sage and Mal, the former continuing, "Which we're happy about because we're all friends, for it."

Audrey said in a sighing tone, "I don't think I'll ever understand you people."

"Yeah, and you won't, because our five VKs, unlike CJ who just left thirty seconds ago, have helped us save the day.", Scarlet said, with Vega nodding with care, love and agreement.

Jane and Leona ask, "Shouldn't we go after her?"

"We don't know. Freddie, are there any other surprises we need to know about?", asks Sage and Mal, fine.

Freddie answers, "Not for me."

"Well, that's probably all for this ball. We solved the mystery, and the pirate should've said that if she would've gone away with it too, if it weren't for us meddling kids.", Vega references with a 4th wall break, causing Libby and Leona to laugh while the other starlings smile, especially Scarlet for Vega.

Sage and Mal finally agree, "Well, then. Let's go after her tomorrow. Or later so. Maybe. She may be a criminal, but the bigger crime is wasting this awesome Neon Lights party. And we think we may know a _little bit_ about crime. Right, girls?", they asked their friends after Freddie, Scarlet and Vega free Ben and Astra from the rope.

Evie, Libby, Leona, and the other nine agree, "Right!"

"Let's have a wicked good time!", settled Sage and Mal, as the two main heroines, along with the other seven Auradonians, Ben, Jay and Carlos, as well as the other eleven starlings come over to make a picture with Sage's Starzap, as Sage, Mal and the other eleven starlings say, "Group selfie!", finally taking a picture of the twenty-three.

* * *

Lastly for the end of the Neon Lights Ball, Freddie was on the stage to perform a final reprise of the song The Night is Young, and Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega were about to perform a song called Celebration, in the final Part 2 scene and last IMAX specially formatted scene for the Neon Lights Ball.

 **Freddie: Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care, we can make our own kind of music,**

 **We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl, but I just wanna let go and lose it,**

 **We are lost and found, so let's turn the beat around, and maybe find a brand new sound, let's turn it up right now!**

 **Because the night is young, and it's just begun, let's get it started, get it started, and go till the sun comes up,**

 **The night is young, the night is young...the night is young!**

 **Sage: There's a party going on right here, a celebration that last throughout the years, s** **o bring your good times and your laughter too,**

 **We're gonna celebrate our party with you, come on now,**

 **Starlings: Celebration! (Sage: Let's all celebrate and have a good time!) Celebration! (Sage: We're gonna celebrate and have a good time!)**

 **Sage: It's time to come together, it's up to you; what's your pleasure? (Starlings: Everyone around the world, come on! ...Celebrate good times, come on!)**

During this part of the song, Mal, Evie, Jordan, Piper, Clover, Ben, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa join Freddie, Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega's performance as they dance along to the songs.

 **Freddie: Dance together, dance along, let it out and let it show, changing colors under the strobe light,**

 **We just wanna have some fun, let our worries come undone, right here right now is feeling so right,**

 **We are lost and found, so let's turn the beat around, and maybe find a brand new sound, let's turn it up right now!**

 **Because the night is young, and it's just begun, let's get it started, get it started, and go till the sun comes up,**

 **The night is young, the night is young...the night is young!**

 **Sage:** **It's time to come together, it's up to you; what's your pleasure? (Starlings: Everyone around the world, come on! ...Celebrate good times, come on!)**

 **We're gonna have a good time tonight, let's celebrate! It's alright! (4x) (Starlings: Celebrate good times, come on! (2x))**

During the second part of this song, Ally, Cassie, Jane and Audrey also join in to dance with the twenty-two to this song, also during the conclusion of Sage's friends' song, and during the middle of the song, reaching the conclusion in the next verse.

 **Freddie: And I wish that it would never end, I wish the song could play and play, be who you wanna be and then, just let the rhythm take you there...**

At the end of Freddie's song, Sage, Mal, the other girls and starlings, Ben, Jay and Carlos follow Freddie down the stage, and reaching the song's end once again, everyone raise their hands up to the crescendo.

 **End of Part 2. Part 3 will come shortly.**


	18. Slumber Party!

**Note: For Part 3, this first part of Season 2 for Part 3 will be seven chapters long, and the aspect ratio this time will be between 2.35:1 and 1.78:1 for IMAX 2D/3D for select sequences, 2.20:1 for regular and Disney Digital 3D, 1.85:1 for RealD 3D, and between 2.35:1 and 1.44:1 for IMAX 70mm and for the same select sequences as the other IMAX formats, with formats being Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX 2D/3D and 70mm, with all 3D formats having 3D frame-break effects throughout Parts 3 & 4\. Lastly, this part will feature major references to Split as well, and there is a casting change for Freddie's voice actor to make way for my upcoming Descendants 2 crossover, once I'm done with Parts 3 & 4 this summer.**

Walt Disney Pictures presents...

A Disney Channel production...

A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...

 **Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 3: An Evil Split**

 **Libe Barer as Sage**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Marieve Herington as Libby and Gemma**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Dana Davis as Leona and Adora**

 **Brenna D'Amico as Jane**

 **Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet**

 **Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey**

 **Stephanie Sheh as Vega and Piper**

 **Lauren McLaine as Freddie Facilier**

 **Jennifer Veal as Ally**

 **Julie Nathanson as Clover**

 **Ursula Taherian as Jordan**

 **Jennifer Hale as Astra**

 **Dianne Doan as Lonnie**

 **Eden Riegel as Tessa and Cassie**

 **Booboo Stewart as Jay**

 **and Cameron Boyce as Carlos**

 **Music by Keith Horn/West Dylan Thordson**

 **Edited by Christopher Spielberg and Aaron Seelman**

 **Production Design by Christopher Spielberg and Ruchi**

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Produced by Christopher Spielberg, WinxStarDracoFire, animebella09 and Jennifer Magee-Cook**

 **Descendants: Wicked World created by Aliki Theofilopoulos and Jennifer Magee-Cook**

 **Star Darlings created by Shana Muldoon-Zappa and Ahmet Zappa**

 **Written by Christopher Spielberg and Scott Peterson**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Eric Fogel**

* * *

 **EPISODE XVIII: Slumber Party!**

Immediately after the events of the Part 2 finale of the Neon Lights Ball while in the 1.78:1 or 1.44:1 for this IMAX camera first scene for Part 3, the party was over, nearly midnight as we see the eight Auradonians and the twelve Starlandians again goes to the same room where the nineteen girls went across, with Ally, Cassie, Gemma, Jane, Leona, Jordan, Piper, Freddie, Astra and Clover running to the front of the room, with Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Lonnie, Adora and Tessa catching up.

Jane and Leona saying, "Neon Lights Ball rules!"

"Slumber party in the throne room!", said Ally and Cassie, as the other five with them cheering.

As the first ten girls were getting ready for the girls' slumber party, the other ten were calm and were still excited for it, as Audrey, Scarlet and Vega comment, "Well, I could have done without the surprise CJ appearance, but-"

"Yeah, but would you guys rather have a party with CJ, or no party at all?", Sage and Mal playfully said to them.

Libby and Evie come up, "And even better question, would you rather stand around and talk or, get this slumber party started!", as Mal and Sage cheer in agreement, the four characters running to the middle of the room, beginning a song while they get ready for their sleepover as they dance to their song.

 **Sage/Mal/Libby/Evie: Good, bad, dark, light, what you rather be tonight?**

 **AKs/Scarlet/Vega/Piper/Clover/Cassie/Gemma: Would you rather, eat a bad apple and sleep for a week or, wake up with your prince? (Evie/Libby: Gasp!)**

 **Would you rather, (Evie/Libby: Ride to the ball in a pumpkin and fall; Freddie/Astra/Leona/Adora/Tessa: (showing pic of troll) Or go out with him?) Ew!**

 **Sage/Mal: Good, bad, dark, light, what you rather be tonight?**

 **All 20: Doesn't matter who is who, cause I rather be with you, rather be with you, rather be with you, (2x)**

 **You-ou, you-ou, I rather be with you, (4x)**

 **Sage/Mal: Would you rather, give a big smooch to a frog, or drop your phone, into a bog? (Audrey/Scarlet/Vega: No!)**

 **AKs/Scarlet/Vega/Piper/Clover/Gemma: Would you rather, rather, sing with a squirrel while you twirl, or have a zit? (Evie/Libby: gasp!) End of the world!**

 **Sage/Mal: Good, bad, dark, light, what you rather be tonight?**

 **All 20: Doesn't matter who is who, cause I rather be with you, rather be with you, rather be with you, (2x)**

 **You-ou, you-ou, I rather be with you, (4x)**

For the extended version of this song, it also adds another and funny verse, going;

 **All: Would you rather make a shoe made of glass, or fall asleep in your class, be grounded under the sea, or help the beast with his fleas?**

 **VKs/Sage/Libby/Astra/Gemma/Adora/Tessa: Take 100 dalmatians on a three week vacation,**

 **Leona/Jane: Prick your finger on a spindle? (Freddie/Scarlet/Vega: Uh, what's a spindle?; Mal: Ugh! (Sage facepalms))**

 **All 20: Good, bad, dark, light, what you rather be tonight?**

 **Doesn't matter who is who, cause I rather be with you, rather be with you, rather be with you, (2x)**

 **You-ou, you-ou, I rather be with you (4x)!**

When the Auradonians and Starlandians song ends, the girls were giggling that this had been their best party yet.

"Thank goodness this is a slumber party, because we are exhausted.", Sage and Mal relieves.

Libby and Evie joke, "Yeah. We didn't sleep for a month. Or maybe until the next party."

"We did sleep last night, and the night before, like always to keep us healthy. It's a starnight for all of us then.", relaxes Scarlet.

Audrey then surprises the VKs and the starlings, "Didn't you girls hear? It's this weekend!"

"Another one? Boy, we're having an exciting line-up recently. Those stage performances, Starlight Spirit Day, Neon Lights Ball, and now this. Fantastically exciting, indeed!", Sage and Libby was amazed by this announcement.

Freddie tiredly says while Vega said, not tired at the moment while she was sleeping beside Scarlet, "How does anybody get any studying done with all this partying?", the latter adding, "Not to be serious, informative, forceful or anything for that, but, I actually do love parties too. Not too much parties too because I keep in track somedays.", while Freddie's face was laying on the pillow.

"So, what's this weekend?", asked Sage, Mal and the starlings.

Audrey said, "The Jewel-Bilee!"

"When on the weekend?", the two main heroines also question to the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

The AK announces also, "Three days."

"Wait-wait-wait, we're going to a jewel-bilee?", asked and said Sage and Mal, the starling saying, "Like as in jubilee, like a jewel collection or something? Curiously speaking of course."

Jane gasps as she then whispers to Ally, "They don't know.", as the two were a bit worried.


	19. Odd Mal Out with the Sage

**EPISODE XIX: Odd Mal Out with the Sage**

After the last chapter's 1.78:1 and 1.44:1 IMAX ratios, it goes back to 2.35:1 once again. The next day after the slumber party they had last night, the twenty then hang out at the Mad for Tea shoppe again, while Jane, Leona, Ally, Cassie, Astra and Gemma help with the tea for the girls.

Sage and Mal arrive as they said, "Okay, so, we're excited, and confused, all at the same time. What is this whole Jewel-Bilee thing anyway?"

"Imagine, Cinderella's Ball, the Festival of Fools, and the Mad Hatter's Tea Party all mixed together! Times 6!", guarantees Ally as she says to Sage, Mal and the starlings, whilst moving the platter of cups as Jane tries to pour the tea in the cups, before the two AKs smile.

Astra, Gemma and Cassie comments, "Oh, wow. That event must be exciting in Auradon."

"Yes, Ally, Astra, Gemma and Cassie. You girls imagine that all you like. The Jewel-Bilee is a dignified ceremony where each of us were given our birthright jewels.", said Audrey, happy while Ally gave Audrey, as well as the starlings, their tea.

Leona comments, "The sparkliest!", as she, Scarlet and Vega then said, "Anything else?"

"Once we showed we were good. No grades. It's pass/fail.", explained Jane, giving tea to Sage and Mal.

Audrey retells, "Well, we all got our jewels years ago.", as she pulls out her phone, showing her photo of herself at the ceremony when she got her jewel. "See?", as the pic shows her with a nerdy apparel, smiling as she held her birthright jewel.

"Wow! Awkward.", says Evie, she and Mal giggling.

Sage and Libby adds to Audrey, "We all do respect you and that picture. The Jewel-Bilee is much anticipated, yes."

"And now, for the first time they're releasing jewels for the VKs!", announced the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Scarlet and Evie ask, "Releasing?", the former jokes sarcastically, "Like fish back to the ocean and animals back to their habitats? Because that's really a good thing for the environment and saving endangered species."

"Thank you!", Tessa and Adora thumbs up, the two revealing to have respect and love for animals.

Audrey informs, "Well, yes. Actually, when the villains were relocated, their jewels were collected."

"Translation; stolen.", said Mal.

Sage asks, "What about us starlings?"

"You will also be given twelve translucent and colorful special awards for your participation and friendship additionally.", said the AK, not to worry.

The lavender starling agrees, "Awards? For all of us twelve? Count us in."

"Anyway, so the jewels could be held safely. And now Auradon will bestow them upon you with a majestic Jewel-Bilee!", finished Audrey with the Jewel-Bilee story.

Freddie and Vega said, "They're giving us our own jewels and awards? How generous.", the former a bit pleased and Vega being more ecstatic.

While Audrey, Scarlet and Vega were drinking their tea, suddenly Audrey's face turns light-green, Scarlet's face turns into a mix of magenta and black, and Vega's face turns blue. This makes Piper and Jordan spit their tea out when seeing their faces, giggling a bit.

"What?", asked the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and the starling lovebird couple.

Also, Evie's face suddenly turns light-blue and Libby's face suddenly turns light pink, which makes Ally, Astra, Cassie and Gemma gasp, with Freddie, Adora, Tessa, Sage, Mal, Leona and Jane surprised.

Evie and Libby asks, "Huh?", before the two look on Evie's portable magic mirror, "Oh!"

"Oh, snap! Who's the rarest of them all?", jokes Mal, smiling at Evie as her friend smiles back.

Even Sage hugs her friend Libby too, the former saying, "I gotta light it to you too, Libby, you think pink in your star sense of humor.", joking too, as the two smile at each other.

But Mal's face then turns magenta, with Sage's face turning a lavender purple, which satisfies Evie and Libby.

"Seriously?", asks Evie, smiling slyly.

Libby then shows Sage and Mal their colored faces with Evie's mirror, saying, "And also, Sage, no wonder your name, and your color, is named after herbs.", giggling, as the two main heroines laugh with her and Evie too.

"The colors are making us laugh! We love it!", said Sage, as she and Mal laugh playfully.

When Jordan's face turns yellow, Piper's face turns seafoam green, Lonnie's face turns dark pink, and Clover's face turns purple, Freddie, Adora and Tessa also said, "Looking good, green face and colored stars!", as most of the girls, except Jane, Leona, Ally, Astra, Cassie and Gemma, laugh, while Freddie's face turns orange, Adora's face turns sky blue, and Tessa's face turns green.

"Oh, dear.", said Ally, Astra, Cassie and Gemma, as their faces respectively turn yellow-green, orange-red, peach and yellow-orange.

Jane and Leona excuse, "Oops!", as their faces respectively turn red and light yellow, at the verge of laughing, "We bibbidi-ed the tea! It was supposed to be a surprise, to give us a healthy glow!", before the latter pop-starling bursts into laughter, while Freddie giggles as she walks to another part of the shoppe.

Jordan's expression turns a bit unsatisfied, as she dumps her tea in a nearby plant, turning into a psychedelic mix of rainbow colors.

"Nah, it's okay, Jane and Leona. We look fierce. Hey, maybe we'll even match my jewel.", said Mal as she goes with it.

Sage also said, "Even better, like my award as well as my other eleven starling friends."

"Uh, wait. You didn't tell them?", asks Lonnie to the two other AKs Jordan and Audrey near her, despite the starlings hearing this, as the girls' colored faces turn back to normal skin. "Nobody told them?", she then said, a bit shocked while the starlings were questioned.

Sage asks, "Tell us what?"

"Maleficent hid your jewel, Mal. Somewhere on the Isle.", Ally said to Mal, and also to the starlings, which saddens the starlings, including Sage.

Audrey also told, "Everyone looked, but, it was never found."

"So you're not getting one, Mal.", saddens Jane, as Sage felt bad for Mal.

Mal groans, "Two inches tall, shoved in a jar, and my mom's still ruining my life."

"How can she still ruin your life? Like you said she's two inches tall and put in a jar.", Sage supposes to Mal. "Anything else what happened to your mother Maleficent?"

Mal recounts, "Well, Garfield and his friends helped, Charlie Brown grew big like a T-Rex, his girlfriend Selina, that he broke up with recently, also helped Charlie, and Odie did a finishing move on my mother, causing my mom to be two inches and put in a jar. My cousin also made sure of that too."

"Whoa...so that's the first time you met Garfield and his friends, right?", depressed Sage.

Audrey felt bad too, "Right. And we know. It really puts a damper on the whole celebration.", as Sage and Mal groan in depression.

* * *

Back in Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie's dorm, Mal talks to Evie and the other eleven starlings, "So...heh-heh, thanks to my mom, I'm an outsider. Again! But you girls know what? Not this time. Me and Sage are going back to the Isle and we're gonna find my jewel."

"Well, okay. Then we're coming with.", said Evie and Libby, as they lift their feet up and getting off the end of the bed, while the other ten starlings nodded.

Sage and Mal say to their friends, "No, girls. I don't want you girls to get in trouble!"

"Oh! But it's okay for you two?", unsuringly said Evie.

Mal explains, "I'm the daughter of the most evil villain of the world. You girls know? I'm always in trouble."

"Well, that doesn't mean that to me and the starlings, however.", corrects Sage.

The daughter of Maleficent continued, "We are getting that jewel, and nobody, not even my mother, is going to stop us.", as Evie, Libby and the other ten look worried and sad at the same time.

"Uh, Mal, can we at least say goodbye to-", asks Sage, before Mal slams the door to the dorm room, ending the chapter.


	20. Extra Pair of Sneakers

**Note: At the end of this chapter will start off a dark, horror and bad situated tone throughout Part 3.**

 **EPISODE XX: Extra Pair of Sneakers**

During the day, outside at the Tourney field, the ratio still being 2.35:1, Jay and Carlos were seen practicing their sport at the time, as the former said while practicing, "Wait, so you're telling me I could play sport where I get rewarded for stealing a base?"

"I swear on my mother's coat!", Carlos said whilst playing too.

Far from the Tourney field, Sage and Mal were seen by the limo in the camera shot as it zooms on the two girls, and the two smile as they duck down.

"So, is this your plan?", asked the lavender starling.

Mal groaned as she and Sage were crawling towards the limo, "Ugh, I cannot believe this is what I've been reduced to."

"You're not reduced, Mal. Not a environmental joke either.", Sage entrusts, as the two look at the limo, and they sneakingly get in.

Sage gets in the back while Mal goes in the front, the latter putting on her seatbelt, before, the two main heroines turning to their right as they were looking in the front, the two yell in startling, as it reveals that Freddie was in the front as well.

The two girls ask the daughter of Doctor Facilier, "What are you doing here?!"

"Following you two. You two are up to no good, and I want in.", said Freddie.

Sage explain, "But I'm up to good, though. I just wanna help Mal find her jewel in the Isle."

"Okay Freddie, it's not even like evil. You'd be way bored.", also said Mal.

Freddie thought of this, "Jacking a limo, sneaking onto the Isle of the Lost, stealing a jewel! Let's do this."

"You were not just following us two. You were listening too.", said Sage and Mal, the latter starting the car engine, while the former starling grabs candy off-screen in the back and eats some, reminding inadvertently of the time when the four VKs first went to Auradon, Jay and Carlos had eaten some of the candy, which the candy was new and fresh for Sage to eat some.

The other VK admits, "Guilty. Just can't trust those VKs.", as the limo then left near the field and it goes off to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 _Approaching destination._

The intercom of the limo says this while Mal was holding a button that activates or deactivates the protective dome on the Isle of the Lost, as Mal presses it to disengage the dome on the Isle.

 _Protective dome disengaged._

* * *

When the limo finally reaches to the Isle of the Lost, Mal sighs with relief, "Hope freak home."

"Or, I like to call that Star Sweet Star.", Sage adds, before she, Mal and Freddie prepare to leave the limo, as she and Mal ask, "Now, where do we start?"

Freddie answers, "My dad hid things for just about everyone. Even for the worst of the worst.", as the three left the limo.

"That is my mom.", said Mal.

Sage and Freddie plan, "Okay. So, we get in, find that jewel and get out before anyone sees us."

"Sounds like a plan.", agreed Mal.

But as the three say this as they were going to the same entrance to Freddie's shop, a mysterious and evil person was hiding in the shadows...

* * *

Inside the shop, same as it was before, Sage said, "Ah, your shop. The first time we met you here, Freddie. But anyway...", as she and Mal also starts, "Let the searching begin!", the starling lastly said, "Oh, and Freddie? Search music.", as the daughter of Doctor Facilier turns on the record player, playing search music.

The first moments of their search, Sage and Mal look under Abu's hat on a shelf, disgusted by a small ball of hair under it.

"Ew. Muggy hair.", the daughter of Maleifcent said.

Sage corrects, "Make that monkey hair. Let's agree to never discuss this, but still reminds me of Abu.", as the two put the hat back on place.

Also, Freddie looks behind some hanged curtains, before startled by a bust of Hades, which scares her, and the two main heroines laugh to this, as the other VK laughs too.

Sage and Mal also grab a dusty book, the two blowing the dust away, accidentally blowing the dust inadvertently on Freddie's face, as the heroines said sorry to Freddie.

Between two parts of the store with a big spider web, the lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent use a dinglehopper, removing the spider web quickly, as they both said, "No jewel in here."

"Ooh, I like this.", Freddie said during the search in the meantime, looking in a basket and finding Frollo's hat, saying this as she tries it on, even though she also wears a hat and trying another hat at the same time.

While Sage and Mal were looking on a bottom shelf, they ask Freddie, "Any luck?"

"Nah. You?", said Freddie as she reveals to be standing on top of Sage and Mal as the former looks on the upper shelf and the two latter looking on the bottom shelf.

The two answer at the time, "Nah.", and later, the two then see a crystal ball, and on the other side in which Sage and Mal look through it with like a magnifying glass, both saying, "Cool!", as they liked the look of the crystal ball.

Freddie also showed Sage and Mal a tablecloth-swiping trick, saying, "Ta-da!', amazing the two main girls.

"Whoa!", amazed the daughter of Maleficent and the first-year starling, before the table then falls in on itself, collapsing. "Okay!", startled the two again as Freddie was too startled.

Again during the search, Sage and Mal look at a skull and as they look in one of the hollow eye of the skull, a spider crawled out of it, which scares the two girls as they fell backwards.

Lastly, Sage and Mal, with Freddie's help, look on top with the pterodactyl souvenirs hanging on the ceiling for the jewel, but Freddie loses her balance as she tries to stay steady, but she and the two main girls fell in the process, as they were okay, all three laughing.

Sage and Mal then ask Freddie as they laid down, "You think your dad's gonna notice we were here?", before we then see a messy aftermath of their search with all the things they looked at when they searched on the floor, as well as a few other objects.

"Nah.", answers Freddie, the three girls giggling again. "Sorry we didn't find your jewel, Mal."

Sage said, "That's okay. We tried.", as Freddie looks at something while smiling, which was a blue long necklace.

"But, here. This lucky necklace is all yours. From me to you.", gifted Freddie, giving the necklace to Mal.

Mal thanked, "Oh. Thanks, Freddie.", grabbing the necklace as she and Sage see it.

"Well, at least I also have my award coming up.", said Sage.

Freddie then says, "Guess we'd better head back.", getting up from the mess.

"Yeah.", agreed Sage and Mal, getting up too, the starling also saying, "Now, we'll just get in the limo, turn the protective dome back on, and get out of here back to Aurad-"

That was when the necklace Freddie had given Mal, glowed green.

The two girls asks, "Huh?", in shock, before both Sage and Mal's eyes glow green as well, and after a few seconds, Mal grinned and chuckles evilly.

Sage, also affected by the necklace, then smiled with an hellish look insanely, which, in fact, causes her to gain 10 different personalities. That was the first.


	21. A Wild Rehearsal

**Note: At the last part of the 20th chapter, although Mal has begun to turn evil due to the necklace with Sage who is also affected, the starling will have 10 different personalities rhymed with her name Sage, unlike her normal personality, and the first one she experienced is called Insage (Insane). Sage's second and third rhymed personalities will be featured in this chapter as well, with her tenth personality teased at the end of this chapter.**

 **EPISODE XXI: A Wild Rehearsal**

It was evening. Evie, Libby, and the other ten starlings ran across the Tourney field as they saw Sage, Mal and Freddie's limo arrive near the field again, still in the 2.35:1 ratio.

"Mal. Sage.", said Evie and Libby, the starlings worried, as Sage and Mal left the limo. "You two okay?"

Sage and Mal answer, "Of all the words we can think of, _Okay_ , is not even in the top 10."

"'Cause you didn't find Mal's jewel, girls?", asked Evie and Libby.

Sage and Mal sigh, "No.", the former saying, "I'm upset.", unknowingly revealing that the affected starling's second personality is named Upsage (Upset).

"You girls wanna talk about it?", sures Evie, Libby and the ten other starlings.

The two sigh again, "I'll just see you at rehearsal later tonight.", the starling upset still.

"We'll just give you two some space then. We'll be right here for a bit. Giving you some space.", said Evie, Libby and the starlings, looking sad too.

Freddie also comes out the limo, saying, "What happened?"

"We don't know, Sage may be upset or something along with Mal. We'll do rehearsal later tonight.", said Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega, with Evie and the other seven starlings nodding, before the eleven Star Darlings, Evie and Freddie then leave.

However, the same mysterious and evil person is seen behind the bleachers, who must've snuck in to Auradon, as another camera shot shows him walking away in the dark night, as his boots left footsteps that were wet, a sinister theme being played...

* * *

Later that night as the ratio turns back into the 1.78:1 and 1.44:1 IMAX ratios in this sequence, the twelve Star Darlings, and the Auradon girls were doing practice, before Audrey comes over and told the girls, "Okay, okay, everyone listen up. I've worked really hard on the song and dance for the Jewel-Bilee. So I really need everyone to step up and give a 100%. Or else."

"Or else what?", asked Piper, Clover and Jordan, the former two curious and the latter sarcastic.

Ally adds, "Or, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!", impersonating one of the Queen of Hearts' quotes, which startles Piper, Clover, Jordan, Freddie, Scarlet, Vega, Cassie, Gemma, Lonnie, Astra, Adora and Tessa. The daughter of Alice laughs a bit before pausing, looking at the startled girls, causing her to be awkward. "Too much?"

"Yes, great impersonation on the Queen of Hearts, but you may need to lower the tone a bit.", criticizes nicely by Cassie.

Audrey continued, "I just want you girls to watch me and follow my lead.", placing her phone on the phone-compatible music player.

"Why shouldn't we be any different?", sarcastically said Mal and upsettingly said Sage, which causes Leona and Jane to giggle a bit, before covering their mouths.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty then starts as the song starts too, "And, 2, 3, 4! Woo!", as she, Ally, Cassie and Gemma start to dance along with the song for their practice.

Unfortunately, as Sage and Mal turn away, both their eyes glow green for the second time, turning them evil once again as the starling has her third personality, known as Dage (Dance). She and Mal then look at the latter's book, as the VK conjures a spell with the strange help of Sage's manipulative positive wish energy on Audrey's body, which suddenly causes the AK to have her moves with a mind of it's own.

"That's different.", said Ally, Cassie, Astra and Gemma, looking at this strange happening with Audrey's dance moves.

Audrey, trying to stop her uncontrollable dancing, said, "Stop it, leg!", as she struggled.

"Okay, that's a weird move.", Evie and Libby said.

Jane and Leona ask with Adora and Tessa, "Oh, like this?", as the four do the same dance move with the two smiling for an example.

"No! I'm not doing this...!", the daughter of Sleeping Beauty said to the girls.

Jordan, Piper and Scarlet correct whilst the other girls but Sage and Mal in the meantime were shocked, "Not doing it well, maybe.", before Audrey accidentally slaps Freddie and Vega as she tries to stop dancing, and then accidentally steps on Jordan and Piper's feet. The daughter of the Genie said, "Hey! Watch the genie pants!", while Piper groans, "My foot!"

"I'm out of control!", Audrey worries as she moves backwards uncontrollably.

Adora, Tessa, Jane and Leona come over, asking, "Is this still part of the routine?", when all of a sudden, Audrey moves the other way backwards, pushing Ally, Cassie, Gemma, Lonnie, Clover, then Jane and Leona with Adora and Tessa getting out of the way, into her path accidentally, before backing up and falling on the floor. The eight girls groaned in a bit of pain while Evie, Libby, Scarlet, Vega, Freddie, Adora, Tessa, Jordan and Piper were shocked and Sage and Mal, unfortunately, weren't. "We're okay.", the yellow starling thumbed up to make sure.

"Well, it started kinda slow, but I love the big finish.", said Sage and Mal.

Audrey suspects, "Somebody magicked me!", getting up from the floor. "Sage? Mal?", she said, a bit angry at the two main heroines, Sage, affected and in her third personality Dage, shrugged.

"Audrey, why would Sage and Mal do that to you?", Evie, Libby and the other ten starlings asked Audrey.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty berates a bit respectfully, "'Cause they're jealous because that they both doesn't get to be a part of all this."

"Jealous? I think you're wrong, Audrey. I believe Sage and Mal may have done nothing wrong over the times we came here.", Scarlet objects, with Vega embracing her.

Ally, getting Lonnie's foot out of her mouth, says with Cassie, Astra and Gemma, "Mal's not like that anymore. And Sage has already been doing fine lately."

"If she's still evil and if Sage is doing bad, then I'm so plain.", Jane supports, with most of the other girls agreeing.

Leona, Adora and Tessa adds, "We told you before, Sage and Mal did nothing terrible here. It's just an accident.", the others smiling.

"Um...", smiled Audrey, changing her attitude and answering the girls.

Libby, the starlings and Evie bring Sage and Mal to privacy, as Libby and Evie told the two, "Okay, Sage and Mal. Thought that was funny, but you two do not wanna get between Audrey and her big show.", as the twelve confidences to Sage and Mal, "As your BFFs, I have to advise you two to chill.", Libby saying, "Get some rest, and be better the next day."

"You're right, Evie and girls. That would be the nice thing to do.", Sage and Mal answer back to the smiling and heartwarming Evie, Libby, Scarlet, Vega, Leona and the other seven starlings.

And lastly, when Sage and Mal both turn to the other direction, both their eyes, for the third time, glows green as the starling, having her unknown (which will be revealed in three chapters) 10th personality, heavily breaths in and out, full of anger as Sage opens her glowing green eyes again, as the two then left the room to go back to their dorm for the night.

* * *

At the last part of the night later, Jane and Audrey arrive at their dorm room, the latter saying to her friend, "Okay, I admit the song got off to a rocky start, but with my eternal vigilant slash amazing directing...", as Jane stops in her tracks as she sees something strange, as the AK continued, "...I think it could look really-", before she gasps, extremely shocked by what she saw with Jane too. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** "

She screams this as we then see a giant spray-painted part of the dorm room with graffiti paint with Maleficent's silhouette, saying,

 **Long Live Evil!**

But to make it more horrifying and evil, we also see a blood-red painted hand-written message on top of part of the Long Live Evil graffiti spray paint that scarily says,

 **THE RAGE IS COMING**


	22. The Chemical Reaction

**Note: Sage's different personalities earlier, like Insage (Insane), Upsage (Upset) and Dage (Dance), the fourth and fifth personalities of the affected starling will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **EPISODE XXII: The Chemical Reaction**

The same night last chapter at midnight that time as the 1.78:1 and 1.44:1 IMAX ratios are still continues to it's temporary conclusion, in the science lab of the school, the same mysterious and evil person that snuck into Auradon opens the door and sneaks across the room, closing the door behind.

There, the person opens a cabinet and stole all the beakers and closing the cabinet, then opens a drawer and stealing all the vials before closing the drawer too, and lastly grabbing all the beakers and vials on a counter, before the person then leaves the room, opening and closing the door when the person left the science lab.

* * *

The next day as the aspect ratio turns from 1.78:1 or 1.44:1 IMAX ratio back to 2.35:1, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Freddie, Scarlet, Vega, Jane, Leona, Ally, Cassie, Astra, Gemma, Adora, Tessa, Piper and Clover were in the same science lab as Leona and Jane said to Libby and Evie, "Creating rainbow nail polish is cool, but...", before the secondary main girls put an extract from a vial into the rainbow nail polish experiment, causing it to puff a bit of red smoke. "Uh...is this a school sanctioned experiment?"

"Let's just say it won't be on the final exam. Jane, Leona, can you get me the emulsifier?", asks Libby and Evie.

Jane and Leona go to the cabinet, but once they open to check for emulsifiers, the emulsifiers were gone as they said, "They're gone. And so are the coagulants."

"Uh, check the drawers, maybe?", the two girls said.

Ally, Cassie, Astra and Gemma check the drawers, b, "They appear to have wandered away.", the former saying, "Curiouser and curiouser.", the latter three saying to Ally, "Nice family quote."

"We don't get it. Everyone in Auradon is so good, especially the starlings. Why would do this?", Jane asked.

Leona, Adora and Tessa told, "One thing we know for sure, us starlings did not do it."

"I'll tell you who!", Audrey appeared, angry a bit with her phone showing evidence. "The same people who spray-painted my room and left a bloody message!", she suspects, the photo saying with the same spray-paint and blood-red paint message,

 **Long Live Evil!  
THE RAGE IS COMING**

Scarlet and Vega said, "The rage...is coming?", before the two and Freddie also replies, "Oh, snap. That's harsh."

"Yeah, I was about to use the same words. Snap, harsh, absolutely.", Leona and Jane said to their friends.

Audrey then suspects upsettingly, "And who do we know has a history of defacing property with spray paint? By the history of breaking the rules? A history of evil?", to Mal and incorrectly to Sage.

All of a sudden, Sage and Mal's eyes glow green again, activating Sage's fourth personality called Spage (Spell), and turning Mal evil once again.

"Oh and, don't forget, a history of using magic.", said Mal.

Sage, also said while in her 4th personality in a strange way, "Don't worry, we got this under control. You're not allowed to suspect us.", before she and Mal read from the latter's spell book, "Double, double, toil and trouble, cauldron burst with brilliant bubbles."

This spell (hence Sage's 4th personality) causes, in the 2.35:1 ratio, to make colorful rainbow bubbles come out of the beaker, which the bubbles for the first time, breaks through the top and bottom frames of the 2.35:1 ratio in IMAX 3D.

"That not supposed to happen.", said Libby and Evie during this first IMAX 3D frame-breaking scene with the colorful bubbles.

Ally, Cassie, Astra and Gemma said, "Delightful!", as the other girls but Sage and Mal are delighted by the bubbles floating around in the frame-breaking IMAX 3D 2.35:1 ratio. "Oh, look at them all!"

However, as Audrey sees a bubble about to touch her, it then pops and puts a stain on her clothes, as a few others begin to stain a few parts of her dress, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty saying, "What the bibbidi?!"

Then, the eleven starlings, Jane, Ally, Freddie and Evie's happiness turns to fear as some of the bubbles start to stain Freddie's clothes too, and the starlings weren't affected by the staining bubbles however, and Freddie, Ally, Jane and Evie then run around the room as they scream a bit, trying to avoid the bubbles that are breaking the top and bottom frames of the 2.35:1 ratio. At one point, Ally bumps into Jane as the latter was then helped with Audrey.

"Do not move!", said the AK, while Evie and Libby were running from the bubbles whilst the two girls breaking the top frame of the 3D 2.35:1 frame with the bubbles as well and Jane gets another bubble stain her dress during this moment.

Despite the starlings having no bubble stains as of then, Vega helps Freddie avoid the bubbles, Leona and Scarlet also helps Audrey with using Jane as a shield to avoid the staining bubbles, and the rest of the starlings hid under a table, as Ally said with fear, "It's only a dream, it's only a dream...", whilst Cassie was hugging Astra and Gemma under the table, Piper was hugging Clover under another table, and Adora and Tessa were hugging each other under a third table.

Evie gets another stain while Libby helps her run across to get away from the bubbles, while Freddie defends Vega from being stained, with the help of Scarlet, which the starlings aren't getting stains for some reason, as the daughter of Doctor Facilier said, "I can't...believe...I'm fighting...bubbles!", popping some of the bubbles with a beaker whilst getting a few stains.

As the eighteen were hiding, protecting or either running from the colorful bubbles, Sage and Mal watch this as both their eyes still glows green, both were not stained from the colored bubbles, the two smiling evilly while Sage patiently touches her cheek with her index finger, having a sinister look with Mal as the starling has her fifth personality activated.

After the bubbles had either dissipated or popped, the starlings, except Sage, get up and find out they weren't stained at all by the bubbles, but the three AKs and Freddie's dresses were stained by the bubbles, shockingly and sadly.

"Oh! Look what you two did!", Audrey looks at her dress and said to Sage and Mal, as Freddie was also angry at the two with Audrey, but Ally and Jane were disappointingly sad at the two, "Our clothes are ruined!"

Jane sorrows, "I love this dress...", looking at her stained dress, as one of the two frame-breaking bubbles pop at the time in the 3D 2.35:1 ratio, and the starlings were still disappointingly sad at Sage and Mal too.

"Mal, Sage, how could you?", saddened Ally, the last frame-breaking bubble popping in the 2.35:1 ratio, ending the frame-breaking sequence.

Sage, in her fifth personality called Wage, said to them falsely, "Oh, we're terribly sorry, we'll make you worth your while if you want to take what you said back to me and Mal, is that okay?"

Evie and Libby come up with a solution, "Oh, but those outfits, that's the new style. You look totally hot, and hot is the new cool.", showing the former's mirror to the girls.

"Hot is the new cool?", asked Ally, Cassie, Astra and Gemma, with Jane and Leona smiling.

Libby said while Evie smilingly nods, "Yes, it's like good is the new bad, bad is the new good, pink is the new...pink, whatever it is."

"Actually, yeah. I have heard that.", said Audrey, changing her mind.

Ally said, "They are pretty fetch.", while Freddie and Jane comment about how they actually like their new look.

"We totally look fab. Now, back to the experiment.", Evie and Libby said, despite the latter and the other ten starlings having no stains.

The daughter of Alice cheers, "Oh, yay!", as she, Jane, Audrey and Freddie left, as Evie and the eleven starlings still smile.

"Sage, Mal, what is going on with you...", said Evie, Libby and the ten starlings, turning around to expect Sage and Mal, but once they do so, the two main heroines were gone. "...two?"

Evie, believing that something bad is happening to Sage and Mal, worries, "Something is wrong. And it's only getting worse."

"What is wrong with Sage? It sounds like she may be experiencing multiple personalities.", Leona, Scarlet and Vega worry too.

To this sentence, Libby gasps, saying, "I think we know what's wrong with Sage! And we need to prove it."


	23. Talking Heads

**Note: Sage's personalities earlier, like Insage (Insane), Upsage (Upset), Dage (Dance), Spage (Spell) and Wage (Wage), the sixth, seventh and a tease of the eighth personality will be featured in this chapter. Also, there will be frame-break effects and IMAX ratios back and forth throughout the chapter, the final IMAX chapter for Part 3.**

 **EPISODE XXIII: Talking Heads**

During dinnertime the same day later whilst in the 2.35:1 ratio still, Sage and Mal were getting some of the treats and foods on the tables like back on Chapter 8, as, at the time Audrey was with Jane, Lonnie and Ally, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty said, "Well, hello.", to the lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent.

"Hey, Audrey.", the two said.

Audrey suspects, "Save your sarcasm, Sage and Mal, and save the whole _"I choose good"_ act, Mal. Because we know you two have been faking it. You two have been evil all along!"

"Well, that's not way to treat Mal and a starling.", said Sage, still affected by the spell a few chapters earlier.

Then, Evie, Libby and the ten starlings arrive at the scene with Jay and Carlos.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Accusations are flying faster than Aladdin in here.", said Carlos and Tessa.

Adora and Jay then said, "And you don't wanna let frown lines spoil that beautiful face, do you?", to Audrey.

"Audrey, we VKs and starlings may be a lot of things, but we're not fakers.", protected Libby and Evie.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty suspects again, "Just admit it! You're furious about not getting a jewel, Mal, and you two are gone a 100% evil!", to Sage and Mal.

"You're wrong! Sage and Mal are our friends!", Evie and the other ten starlings sadly said to Audrey.

Libby reported, "Audrey, we have studied that Sage may be having a multiple personality disorder, and who knows what would happen if Sage several personalities, but a probability of changing her body chemistry with her thoughts!"

This started off an argument with Evie and the starlings against Audrey, Ally against Jay, and Jane and Lonnie against Carlos, that Sage and Mal, not being in an argument, was annoyed by the arguments that is being said by the other eighteen.

"Stop...", commands Sage and Mal, but the girls were not listening. "STOP!", yelled both of them again, before a second later, both their eyes turn green again, and Sage activates her sixth personality named Crage (Crazy), the top of both their heads break the top 3D 2.35:1 frame as they come up with an idea, the book they're using breaking the bottom frame as well.

Then the ratio turns from 2.35:1 ratio back to the 1.78:1 and 1.44:1 IMAX ratios, as the two then incant a spell,

" **Bicker and holler, squabble and squawk, twist their words the next they talk!** ", the two heroines incant, before, as the short 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX sequence concludes a bit, the spell streams goes into Ally, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos and Jane's mouths, before the last stream of the spell goes into Audrey's mouth as the IMAX ratios turn back to 2.35:1 with the spell stream breaking the top frame for a starsec, not affecting Evie, Libby and the other ten starlings in the process.

Audrey then said the next thing she knew, "In trouble big you two are!", as the 2.35:1 camera shot zooms out to Sage and Mal, the former with her sixth personality, impressed. "Huh?"

"What now happening is?", worried Ally as the 2.35:1 ratio switches back to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios again.

Jane also said, "Voices are they've bewitched!"

"Deserve you what get you.", Jay said as his quote was reversed. "Hey!", he then said as he, Carlos, and the four AKs look at Sage and Mal.

Evie, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega and the other seven starlings do not worry, "Okay, okay, things got a little heated. We all said things that didn't make any sense, but we're sure if we ask nicely, Sage and Mal will take it all back. Right, girls?", they also ask the two heroines as the IMAX ratios turns forth to 2.35:1 again.

Sage and Mal, the former's eyes glowing green, and activating her seventh personality, Mage (Magic), and they both said, "Wrong!", as the two jump in the air, breaking the top 2.35:1 3D frame, breaking the top frame again in another shot as well as the bottom frame when Sage and Mal land on one of the tables, starting a evil song.

 **Sage/Mal: We carry on like a princess, but man, we've got 'em fooled, 'cause underneath our business, We are cold, we're hard, we're cruel!**

The first part of this song starts with Sage and Mal dancing a bit on a table whilst evil and their eyes glowing green, in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1, and when they stunt across to the stage with the tables and a few chairs, the IMAX ratios turn back to 2.35:1 as the two magically use green magic and positive wish energy that breaks through both top and bottom frames in the 3D 2.35:1 ratio, before the magic streams that break the frame too a bit, reach the four AKs, the three VKs including Evie, and the eleven starlings, before the magic mix of green and starling magic puffs up, breaking and blowing up the 2.35:1 ratio back to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios, as the eighteen were dancing uncontrollably to the evil song.

 **Sage/Mal: Never gonna put a spell on me, never ever gonna bring us back, never gonna make us be something we're not, because we're evil,**

 **Tell the people, we're evil!**

The second part of this song also shows Sage and Mal, turning back and forth through this sequence with the 2.35:1 and 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios, enchant the eighteen with another uncontrollable dance move, as Audrey during the dance tries to grab something from the table with treats and foods, switching back and forth through the ratios, and at the end of the second part of the song with the IMAX ratios as Sage and Mal get down from the stage and is out on the open near the girls, the ratio once again turns back to 2.35:1 as Audrey tries to throw a strawberry tart at Sage and Mal, which the food broke through the frame, as Jay, Carlos, and the other three AKs cause an accidental food fight against Sage and Mal, who the two miss and don't throw food back while the food break through the 3D 2.35:1 frame as well.

"Anyone, pizza like?", Jane said, as she was throwing food that broke through the top of the 3D frame, which is starting a food fight against each other, as Evie, Libby and the other starlings, not affected anymore by this spell, watch with feeling sorry and shock.

Carlos also battle cries during the food fight, "Here's face in your pie!", while Jane accidentally threw pizza on Audrey's shirt.

"Sorry, so I'm!", apologized the daughter of the Fairy Godmother to Audrey, whilst a couple more food break through the top and bottom 2.35:1 frames.

Jay was laughing during the food fight, that a strawberry tart was thrown to his mouth, as the son of Jafar drops another tart, which broke through the bottom 3D frame. He then grabs the food outside his mouth, eats it, and said whilst foods lastly broke through the frame once more, "Not bad.", realizing, "Hey! Eating cures the spell! Dig in.", he said as the AKs and Carlos ate, breaking free from the spell.

After the affected spell, Audrey then upsettingly came over to Sage and Mal, who the two are sitting on a table after their evil song, the AK angrily saying, "That's it! As chairman of every committee, I hereby banish you two from the Jewel-Bilee!", before Jane and Leona gasp while Piper, Clover, Lonnie, Carlos, Tessa and the other three Auradonians and seven starlings were shocked also. "And if I had the power, I would banish you two from Auradon."

"Oh, that's okay, Audrey.", said both Sage and Mal, not saddened or anything but strange, as Sage warned, still affected with her seventh behavior and with glowing green eyes, "But we warn you, if you ever come in the way of our evil act, you're not gonna like it. They did awful things to me and they'll do awful things to you.", in a scary behavior which scares Audrey a bit, before she and Mal sang with the latter glowing green eyes again as well,

 **Sage/Mal: Because we're evil! Feels good to be bad. So good to be bad.**

At the final part of the song, Sage and Mal finish their song as they enchant the big doors, opening them before the two main affected heroines left the room.

Jane and Leona, after witnessing this, ask, "What is going on?", the latter saying, "Girls, I'm gonna go follow Sage and Mal to see what's going on. See you later!", before the yellow starling and the daughter of the Fairy Godmother follow as they left the room too.

Evie and the nine starlings, along with Libby, Jay and Carlos worried, said, "This isn't Sage and Mal. Why are they acting like this?"

"Sage's personalities may be coming to an end soon, I believe. Let's hope for the best this doesn't turn worse, and we need to find out what's going on. Let's go to our room, Evie, and we'll talk to Sage and Mal about this.", planned Libby, before she, Evie, the nine starlings, Jay and Carlos then left to go to Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie's dorm room.

* * *

Later that night, Jane and Leona were sneaking behind a wall near the Museum of Cultural History, as the two heard Sage and Mal, the former having her eighth teasing personality called Stage (Stealth), as the two incant, "Window, window, paper thin, open up, we're going in.", as the window they spelled upon disappears, before the two jump in with stealth, Jane and Leona following.

"This is bad. This is really bad.", scared Jane and Leona, before following quietly getting into the museum as well.


	24. Steal Away (Pt 3 Finale)

**Note: This is the final chapter for Part 3, and all of Sage's previous eight personalities, like Insage (Insane), Upsage (Upset), Dage (Dance), Spage (Spell), Wage (Wage), Crage (Crazy), Mage (Magic) and recently Stage (Stealth), which will be revealed more in this chapter as well as the 9th and the 10th final personality, which the plot will turn better at the end of this final Part 3 chapter. Also at the end of this chapter in the post-end scene, there will be two special cartoon character appearances (one Nickelodeon and one LEGO) that will appear in the end of Part 4.**

 **EPISODE XXIV: Steal Away (Part 3 Finale)**

Inside the Museum of Cultural History that same night still in the 2.35:1 ratio, Sage and Mal, the former still with her Stage (Stealth) behavior, were walking in the Hall of Artifacts, as Jane and Leona, who followed the two in, sneak in too and as the tertiary main characters hid behind a placement with a magic broom, Sage and Mal heard this, but the two continue to walk away instead.

Jane and Leona, peeking to see if the two have walked away out of sight, then continue to follow before, in a surprise, the magic broom sprung to life as the two gasp, the magic broom having a mind of it's own, and hitting the enchanted rose, the two girls saying, "No, no, no!", quietly, and as the enchanted rose was about to fall on the floor, the two catch it just in time, much to the two girls' relief.

The daughter of the Fairy Godmother and the yellow third-year starling then see the magic broom moving and going to where Mal is walking to, and after Leona had helped put the enchanted rose back up quietly and quickly, the two then grab the broom out of sight, which Sage and Mal heard this again, and Leona and Jane hide in the hallway's closet.

The two main heroines peek at the other corner, as Leona and Jane were keeping quiet so they wouldn't be here, and luckily, Sage and Mal instead goes on.

Jane and Leona, opening the door slightly, checks again and then sighs in relief for a second time. The two tertiary characters then look around the other corner, before they saw Sage and Mal help steal Jafar's staff on it's unprotected placement, the two girls seeing their two friends, saying, "Huh?"

Sage then helps with opening the window without tripping any alarms by using her positive wish energy, and she and Mal suddenly jump out of the museum.

"We gotta go tell the others.", said Jane and Leona, the latter saying, "We need to talk with them.", as they then left the museum.

Outside near the Tourney field under the bleachers again, Sage and Mal then appear and meet with the mysterious evil person in the darkness, who also stole all the chemicals and snuck into Auradon, the two affected heroines giving the person Jafar's staff, saying, "Long live evil.", the starling saying this also in a strange way, before walking back to Auradon Prep.

* * *

As Sage and Mal come back to their dorm room, the two then find to see Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover, Cassie, Astra, Gemma, Jay, Carlos, Adora and Tessa, who are all worried and concerned about the two heroines' recent behaviors.

"S. M. What are you doing in the museum?", said Libby and Evie, worried with the others.

Sage and Mal, then both laughed, "Libby, Evie, look at us. Do we look like we would be in a museum?"

"We both followed you, we saw you two there.", truthfully said Leona and Jane, the yellow starling said, "You two were stealing some sort of-"

The two main heroines suddenly turn around to face Jane and Leona, growling with their eyes green again, the starling having her ninth and second-to-last personality named Blage (Blame), with the lavender first-year saying insanely, "If you two EVER speak a word to the others, I will have you reported, SUSPENDED **AND EXPELLED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND US?!** ", with anger and seriousness, which scares Jane and Leona, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother running out of the dorm room in fright.

"Stop, Sage! You're scaring us!", Leona frightened.

Sage and Mal glare, as Libby and Evie said to them, "Sage, Mal, it's us. We just wanna help."

"Please know that we're your friends, if you two would just listen!", Scarlet, Vega, Cassie, Piper, Astra and Gemma supported.

Mal yells, "Leave us alone!", as something falls out of her neck as she turns to Evie and Libby.

"Are you trying to trick us, or get us in trouble? We'll tell on you.", tattles Sage in her 9th behavior Blage.

The necklace then falls on the ground near Libby and Evie's feet, breaking in half as it then reveals what's responsible for the two girls' strange behavior.

Mal's jewel.

"Your jewel.", Evie and Libby said to Mal, and also to Sage. "Where did you two get this?", they both said with the other starlings.

Seeing the jewel, Mal and Sage's eyes turn green again, and suddenly, the latter yells a bit in pain as she falls on her knees, parts of her body stretching and cracking a bit as her tenth and final personality was rearranging a bit and being activated, while Evie, Libby and the other ten starlings were shocked and scared by this sudden transformation. The lavender starling then gets up a bit, her arms still stretching due to the last personality's body chemistry, looking up a bit with green eyes and with anger, revealing her final personality.

Rage.

" **THAT IS OURS!** ", both Sage and Mal yell, as the two try to grab it from Evie and Libby.

Libby and Evie scream, "Jay! Adora!", as the two girls threw the jewel to Jay and Adora near the window, from the raging Mal and Sage, with her 10th personality Rage.

"Sorry, Mal and Sage. Can't let you two have it.", Jay and Adora apologize and threats nicely to throw the jewel out the window, before Sage, with her uncontrollable anger with her Rage personality, threatens to break Jay and Adora's arms. "Uh, what's she doing? It's starting to hurt so much!", Adora was frightened also.

Scarlet, Vega, Astra, Cassie and Tessa worried a lot, "She's about to break both your arms! HURRY!", while Sage growls angrily like a beast, before Jay and Adora then enclose the jewel out of sight with their other arm's hands.

Sage, finally, with Mal, breaks and cures out of their evil behavior, the starling's body chemistry rearranging back to normal.

The lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent groaned, the former massaging her head with a headache, the two asking Evie, Jay, Carlos, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega and the other seven starlings, "Ooh...what's going on...?", the former groaning, "...I have a headache right now. What just happened...?"

"You two were being rotten to the core.", Evie said.

Libby includes, "And Sage, you had about ten personalities we believe."

"We were?", asked Sage and Mal, innocently.

Carlos and Tessa believe, "Hey, the jewel. What if it's cursed?"

"Hold this.", said Adora to Sage, giving her a small set of attached iron bars to test.

Jay also said, "Ah, let's see here.", before revealing the jewel again, with it glowing green towards Sage and Mal, which reverts them to back to their evil behaviour with Sage's Rage personality, Sage growling again with loads of stress and anger, as she pulled a few of the iron-bars and is strongly bending them. "Evil...good.", he then tests, before when he said the second word as he takes the jewel away out of sight, Sage and Mal revert to normal, as Jay and Adora say as they test back and forth, "Evil, good, evil, more evil, good. Evil, good, evil, evil, good, evil, good.", reverting Sage and Mal back and forth, from evil to good, until ending at the good self once more.

"Phew. My headache hurts a bit worse, but I'll be okay.", said Sage as she drops the set of iron bars, before she and Mal sit as the former massaged her head.

Evie, Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega suppose, "It is the jewel. Maleficent must've cursed it years ago."

"And hid it in that necklace.", adds Jay, Adora, Piper, Clover and Astra.

Sage and Mal told, "Freddie gave me that."

"Never know it contained a jewel that turned you into a raging sea-witch!", Carlos realizes.

Cassie, Gemma and Tessa includes, "Or be psychopathically insane with so many personalities, Sage!"

"What are you guys even talking about? What did we even do?", amnesiacs Mal and Sage, still remembering their friendly selves, and asking the fourteen.

Evie and Libby said, "Well..."

This gives several flashbacks that involve Sage and Mal's evil behavior and the former's personalities, like the accident during the dance practice, the evil song performance by Sage and Mal last chapter, and lastly, the colorful bubble incident two chapters ago as well, which back in present time, Sage and Mal were guilt-ridden.

"Wow. That is horrible.", Sage and Mal said, guilty and sorry, as the starling said, "That explains all my personalities are rhymed with my own name. Insage, Upsage, Dage, Spage, Wage, Crage, Mage, Stage, Blage and finally Rage. That is terribly insane.", before she and Mal hope to their friends, "Evie, Libby, girls, please don't be mad at us."

Evie and Libby then said, "Of course we're mad at you. You two are our best friends, and you don't treat best friends like that.", the other starlings feeling bad for Sage and Mal, the two secondary characters turning away.

"We are so, so sorry.", apologizes Sage and Mal, the former promising, "I'll never act that way towards you and our friends again."

Evie, Libby and the other ten starlings also include, "But we also knew it wasn't you two. All along. We knew."

"Eve, thanks for believing in us.", Mal said, hugging her best friend Evie.

Sage also group hugs her starling friends, saying, "After all, we're here. We're cured. We're happy.", tearing up a bit as all the twelve starlings were hugging at the time.

"Mal and Sage's okay! And Auradon's back to normal!", said Jay in happiness, fist-bumping to Carlos. Or so he that.

But before that, Astra and Gemma both said, "Oh, and by the way, the Jewel-Bilee is tomorrow. We're going to do an airshow with a vintage World War 2 airplane during the party and then meet with you guys later tomorrow. It's great that Sage and Mal are normal again."

"Me, Cassie, Piper and Clover will also be early with Audrey and the AKs, while you VKs, Sage, Libby, Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa get ready for the Jewel-Bilee tomorrow as well, and we'll talk to Audrey about unbanishing you and Mal from the Jewel-Bilee.", Leona said to Sage.

Sage agrees, "Yes, girls. We're gonna have a great Jewel-Bilee.", smiling deeply as the others starlings smile back, Scarlet and Vega also kissing at the time.

Meanwhile, at a store called Geppetto's Workshop, the same mysterious and evil person, arriving at he stops at the shopfront, before the person pulls out a beaker and spraying the window, making a portal through the window, revealing the person is an evil teenage VK boy.

"Auradon will be mine!", the mysterious evil VK boy said, laughing evilly as he goes through the portal into the store, the portal closing.

 **Descendants: Wicked World Part 3: An Evil Split**

* * *

In another dimension for the post-end scene, in a fantasy-like inn, there were a few televisions that shown news of what happened the next morning by a reporter at Auradon, saying,

 _"This just in, the suspected heist which happened last night, a mysterious person stole a staff that belonged to Jafar, which was displayed at the Museum of Cultural History, and local residents have noticed one of the Geppetto's Workshop puppets is missing as well. A girl and eleven starlings from Auradon Prep has reports that even indicate that a starlings sustained a temporary multiple personality disorder, but it has shown that the girl was cured from this disorder for an unknown reason. In other news, the Jewel-Bilee is being held later today at Auradon Prep, expecting the event to be the best event the school ever had, and the twelve starlings will be given special awards."_

A female elf, with two elf girl friends at the inn's bar counter, told her friends, "It's like that country woman that she sadly died a few weeks ago. And they gave her a nice name too. I know the first name is Maggie, but what is the last name?", as the camera shot scrolls a bit across the counter facing forward to the side, before two familiar surprise characters answer,

"Fitzgerald."

The two characters, after the female elf and her friends left, then reveal to be a Nickelodeon beast named Bunsen, and a human girl in that same universe, Emily Jones, as Bunsen was eating ice cream and Emily was drinking water, while the familiar music reaches it's crescendo.

 **End of Part 3.**

 **On June 21, I will release a separate and special IMAX prologue for Part 4, which I will hint will be 90% IMAX for the prologue, and will be intense and amazing at the same time.**

 **I will also take a break and I will release Part 4 a month after my release of my separate Part 4 IMAX prologue on July 21, to commemorate the releases of the IMAX-filmed and inspired Dunkirk, and the five-network premiere of Descendants 2, which I'll make a fanfic of D2 with Star Darlings.**


	25. Evil Among Us

**Note: In Part 4, this is the second and final part of Season 2, and will be, like Part 3, seven chapters long, the climax of Part 4 being extended. The aspect ratio will also be between 2.35:1 and 1.78:1 for IMAX 2D/3D like Part 3, with 1.85:1 for RealD 3D, 2.20:1 for regular and Disney Digital 3D, and the same 2.35:1 and 1.44:1 ratios with the same select sequences as the other IMAX versions, with around two-thirds of Part 4 imagined in IMAX. All 3D formats will also have imaginative 3D frame-break effects for select parts. Unlike the special IMAX prologue I released last month back in June 21, this continuation will be separate chapters, with extended sequences unlike the prologue as well, and this chapter will mix up some parts from Ep. 25, like in the prologue earlier. Part 4 will also have major suspenseful references to Dunkirk (which I will be watching in IMAX 70mm or Laser during my vacation (explained on Note 3), alongside Descendants 2, for both in commemoration and honour), and rated between mostly K+ and T for suspense and peril.**

 **Note 2: Part 4 takes place immediately after Part 3, the next day when the Jewel-Bilee is being held in Auradon Prep, the first and third chapters of the story telling around four, then three, then two intense perspectives, with the second, and fourth to the end of Part 4 with one whole perspective.**

 **Note 3: I'll also be going on a three-day, two-night vacation, so I'm releasing three chapters for Part 4 on those three days (by making the chapters ahead of time and releasing them on my mobile device) or I may release multiple in a day, and I'll continue with the rest when I come back.**

 **Note 4: Almost a week before I released this, I wasn't able to log in to my account for almost a day! :( That is, until the next morning, it's fixed! :) I thought I was gonna be trapped unactive forever. Thank Jesus, God and the heavens for that. :D**

 **Last Note: Just updated it with more detail.**

 **But before Part 4 starts, a special IMAX countdown happens.**

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

The countdown then turns into a crystal-clear black-blue background, like outer space.

 **7...**

 **Imagined with IMAX cameras...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **Mastered for IMAX sound...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **Designed for IMAX screens...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **The Ultimate Movie Experience**

When the last part of the countdown happens, Designed for IMAX screens, the aspect ratio disappears when the countdown timer hand vaporized it as the hand went across. Afterwards, the words The Ultimate Movie Experience then turns to reveal the IMAX logo.

 **IMAX**

The IMAX logo disintegrates, and the starry outer-space black-blue background fades as well, the end of the IMAX intro showing a small spark of light in the middle, the movie starting.

* * *

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Disney Channel Production...

A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...

 **Star Descendants Wicked World Part 4: Jewel-Bilee in Yourself**

 **Libe Barer as Sage**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Eden Riegel as Tessa and Cassie**

 **Marieve Herington as Libby and Gemma**

 **Brenna D'Amico as Jane**

 **Lauren McLaine as Freddie Facilier**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Dana Davis as Leona and Adora**

 **Ursula Taherian as Jordan**

 **Jennifer Veal as Ally**

 **Dianne Doan as Lonnie**

 **Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet**

 **Stephanie Sheh as Vega and Piper**

 **Mitchell Hope as Ben**

 **Myrna Velasco as CJ Hook**

 **Booboo Stewart as Jay**

 **Cameron Boyce as Carlos**

 **Bradley Steven Perry as Zevon**

 **Julie Nathanson as Clover**

 **Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey**

 **and Jennifer Hale as Astra**

 **Music by Keith Horn/Hans Zimmer**

 **Edited by Christopher Spielberg and Aaron Seelman**

 **Production Design by Christopher Spielberg and Ruchi**

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Produced by Christopher Spielberg, WinxStarDracoFire, animebella09 and Jennifer Magee-Cook**

 **Descendants: Wicked World created by Aliki Theofilopolous and Jennifer-Magee Cook**

 **Star Darlings created by Shana Muldoon-Zappa and Ahmet Zappa**

 **Written by Christopher Spielberg and Scott Peterson**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Eric Fogel**

* * *

 **EPISODE XXV: Evil Among Us**

Dark.

We hear footsteps.

A big pair of doors open up and shows the two starlings, Astra and Gemma, in their Jewel-Bilee apparel, walking towards the dark warehouse, in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

When the lights turn on in the small but-not-too-big warehouse, it was actually a docking area, and there were only two vintage WW2 fighter war planes and a couple airships, one big, one small.

It appears that Astra and Gemma were preparing for their airshow they're arranging for the Jewel-Bilee that day, Gemma asking, "Uh, Astra, are you sure we can do an airshow with one of these strange vintage kinds of aircrafts?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The Jewel-Bilee's today and we can't wait to make the Jewel-Bilee go out, but start maybe, with a bang.", ensures Astra.

Gemma then told her, "That's right. I don't know about being in a plane before. Is it gassed up?"

"Yep."

"Weaponized fighter plane on there?"

"Check."

"Communication system installed?"

"Sure."

"Ready to go?"

"Done!", Astra answered to her friend Gemma, as the two then began to get on the vintage WW2 plane, Astra taking the front seat of the WW2 fighter plane, and Gemma taking the back seat. "And lastly, we're 100% sure this is gonna be a great Jewel-Bilee. Ready...set...go!", as when she said this, Astra closes the top window of the plane, starts the plane engine, and, speeding out the docking area, it shows that the docking area is not near, but a little far from Auradon Prep during the day between morning and the afternoon, while the fighter plane Astra and Gemma are in finally lifts off. "We have lift off!", the athletic starling then said.

Gemma even was starting to enjoy this a bit, cheering and giggling a bit as she imagined she was flying in the air, Astra smiling at her from the front seat, the vintage plane starting to prepare for the Jewel-Bilee airshow.

* * *

At the Jewel-Bilee, still in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, the AKs, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Cassie, Piper and Clover were taking pictures with their Jewel-Bilee outfits with the starlings having respective colourful outfits, the first picture showing Lonnie and Clover taking the picture for Audrey, Leona, Cassie, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Ally, Jordan and Piper, the second showing Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Lonnie, Piper and Clover taking another picture, the third showing Audrey taking the picture of her, with Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Jane, Cassie, Ally, Lonnie, Jordan, Piper and Clover sitting on the staircase on the back, and the fourth and final picture showing the five AKs, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover and Cassie, with a off-screen Auradon partygoer taking the picture for them.

Afterwards, the next shot shows the four jewels, one red, one purple, one gold and one black, in a jewel-encrusted chest in the hall near the entrance door, as well as the twelve translucent special starling awards, with the colors of each one being lavender, pink, yellow, magenta-black, blue, peach, seafoam green, purple, red, orange, light-blue and green. The IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 camera shot then zooms out and pans to the right, seeing some of the Auradon Prep students attending the party.

 **i. The Party - One Day**

We stop panning to see Audrey, Leona, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Jordan and Lonnie (but Jane, Scarlet and Vega were not there at the time) at the top of the staircase on the other side of the room, while Ally comes over to her friends.

"Oh!", Ally excites, humming delightfully. "I can't stop smiling! I feel like the Cheshire Cat! The smiling bit, not the invisible bit.", she glees to her friends, talking to Cassie, Lonnie, Piper and Clover also.

Cassie mentions, "We know you do. The Jewel-Bilee must be highly anticipating. Although we do hope Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie are allowed to come. Us starlings still trust Sage though, because she's an startastic amazing friend."

"Audrey, Leona, your dresses are amazing! Love where you put your jewels.", Jordan compliments to Audrey and Leona, the latter two thanking her.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty then said to Jordan after thanking her, "And you look so totes fab, Jor!"

"And I have no idea what you just said.", included the daughter of the Genie, the ratio switching from the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios to 2.35:1 for this part.

Piper and Clover correct, the 2.35:1 ratio turning back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio again, "She meant totes fabulous, Jordan. Now, as we were thinking..."

"Ah, I can't wait anymore! I'm about to pop!", anticipates Ally again to her friends.

Leona and Cassie ease, "It's gonna start soon, just be patient. We don't want anyone to die with excitement like as if it's a concert."

"Where is everyone? We need to start.", asked Audrey, starting to get impatient.

Ally, Cassie and Leona sigh a bit, "Don't you understand the importance of the Jewel-Bilee?", to Audrey.

"Jane, Scarlet and Vega are gone to get Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Adora and Tessa, but we were asking if you wouldbring Evie and Libby and allow Sage and Mal to-", Piper and Clover explained and try to tell Audrey.

Audrey then interrupts, "Forget the Jewel-Bilee, I'm talking about my musical number!"

"Musical number? Doesn't that come _after_ the intro?", Leona sarcastically asked.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty impatiently groans in disappointment, "Where are they?"

"They're coming soon, don't worry. The call went out. When everyone comes, we're gonna start the Jewel-Bilee.", Piper and Clover plan, the two going near the DJ equipment in order to make out.

Leona and Cassie suggest, "We're gonna run slowly a bit for thirty seconds for exercise, to get ready for the Jewel-Bilee. We really do hope our friends come.", Piper and Clover agreeing as the former two start running across the room slowly for a bit, while everyone started to get ready for the celebration in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, before eventually going back to their friends off-screen.

* * *

 **ii - The Preparation - One Hour**

In Sage, Mal, Evie and Libby's dorm room as the IMAX ratios switch into the 2.35:1 ratio, Evie and Libby were looking at themselves in Evie's mirror, the two wearing their Jewel-Bilee outfits, Evie saying to herself, "Why, thank you, your majesty. Yes, I do like happily ever afters.", laughing happily.

"And I like to wear pink!", Libby adds, giggling too as she looks at the mirror at her slim pink glittery dress, before she and Evie gasp in surprise when they turn to see Sage and Mal, who said, "Ta-da.", arriving and wearing their Jewel-Bilee outfits, Sage wearing also a lavender tux-dress-like gown. The two supportive friends both said, "You two look amaze! We told you two!"

Sage and Mal reply, "Thanks. But we still don't think we're up for the Jewel-Bilee."

"Come on. We're sure we and our friends will tell them about the whole evil spell on Mal's hidden jewel thing that also caused Sage's split personalities, they'd totally let you go.", Evie and Libby said to their friends, the latter saying, "And to make things better, the rest of our starling friends still believe us though, and we hope the AKs will believe us too."

Mal refuses, "No.", chuckling whilst smiling, "We don't wanna make a scene. Well, _another_ scene."

"And I don't wanna have multiple personalities anymore. That was so scary and delusional.", shuddered Sage. "Also, Leona, Piper, Clover, Cassie, Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa are at the Jewel-Bilee and will try and sort out whether we're allowed to go or not, and Astra and Gemma are doing the airshow. Let's hope to all be there for the jewels and awards hopefully.", the lavender starling continues.

The daughter of Maleficent also adds, "We mean, besides, I can't get my jewel anyway. You know, it's cursed, so what's the point?"

"Maybe we'll find a way to lift the curse off the jewel, and no more evil and psychotic moods for me and Mal.", sorts Sage. "But we won't go until our friends say we're allowed to, or if there's an emergency.", she then said.

Evie and Libby then answer, "Well, if you two are not going, then we're not going. We'd rather be here with you until we're allowed to go."

"You know, Evie, Libby, you two really are some of the best friends that we could ever hope for.", Sage and Mal confesses, as Evie and Libby aww as they hug. "So...now what?"

Libby suggests, "Let's kill some time while we wait for the confirmation."

"And while we're waiting, you wanna try on my tiara?", asked Evie to Mal.

The pink starling also asked her lavender starling friend, "Or try on my accessories?"

Mal giggles, saying, "Yeah, uh, we think we'll pass."

"Alternatively, we can read a book and try makeup on for some examples to kill time too. Let's hope for the best our friends will help us for the Jewel-Bilee.", hopes Sage, desperate with their other three friends.

* * *

In the Jewel-Bilee party as Audrey, Leona, Ally, Cassie, Lonnie, Jordan, Piper and Clover were chatting to each other and preparing for the party with the AKs wearing their Jewel-Bilee outfits, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty checks her watch and impatiently asks Ally, Leona, Cassie and Jordan, "Why aren't they here?!", while Hans Zimmer's music and the same ticking sound was still heard, getting a tiny-bit faster with the ticking tempo.

"Well, you did un-invite Sage and Mal. It's a very merry un-Jewel-Bilee for her.", Ally said, feeling bad about the two main heroines with Cassie and Leona.

Cassie also includes to Audrey and tries reminding her, "That reminds us. We were asking if you want to unbanish our friends Sage and Mal. They both have been back to normal now recently. Our two friends are nice again, I think you misunderstand a bit.", while Piper and Clover were seen hugging and making out a bit near the DJ equipment for the party still, looking at the other girls.

"I know both of that. But what about Evie, Libby, Freddie, Scarlet, Vega and Jane?", said the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, replying to Ally and Cassie.

Jordan asks with Piper and Clover to the AK, the latter couple who comes over, "You and Leona think they're okay?"

"We hope so, with all do respect. We hope our friends will be safe on their way to make it to the Jewel-Bilee.", Leona really hopes with care and respect.

Audrey however said, "Well, they won't be when I get through with them!", before stomping on the ground, which causes a tremor a bit (IMAX bass boom), causing Lonnie to almost drop her phone, but catches it, Lonnie saying, "Got it!", ensuring the phone is safe.

"They're coming! Don't be so impatient, Audrey!", scolds Leona, Cassie, Piper and Clover, the former saying, "Like I said, let's hope for the best they come here safely."

Cassie paused and answered respectfully, "So are we.", agreeing with Leona.

"Alright then, we may start in around ten minutes! Go, go, go, go, go!", Piper and Clover arranged with Leona and Cassie, the AKs still waiting for their friends, as long as Audrey is okay with it and doesn't snap.

* * *

Outside up in the sky in the next shot, Astra and Gemma's weaponized-WW2 vintage plane passes across the skyline in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 camera shot (IMAX giant rumble and bass boom).

 **iii. The Airshow - One Half-Hour**

In another shot, Astra and Gemma were still piloting the plane for their Jewel-Bilee airshow respectively in the first and second rows, the latter saying, "Check jet fuel one and two, Astra?", through the speaker to her red-haired starling friend.

"70 gallons?", Astra spoke to Gemma through the speaker in the front seat.

Gemma said in the back seat, "Oh, I'm just saying that we're prepared for the airshow. Good thing we have about just enough fuel for the airshow. This is gonna be so spectacular, as far as I know."

"And how's the perimeter?"

"So far, so good, for the airshow."

"Okay. Once we're safe and it's well done without wasting too much fuel and with a perfect perimeter, it's all good.", Astra said through the speaker to Gemma, nodding in agreement, the ratio still in IMAX.

Unfortunately, behind the noisy WW2 vintage plane, some orb of negative energy is appearing behind it, which is a bad sign that the evil VK boy earlier, Zevon, may have summoned it (explaining the background magic puff sound earlier), as IMAX bass booms and giant rumble are acquired in this moment.

* * *

 **iv. The Overdue - One Minute**

Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, all four in their Jewel-Bilee outfits, along with the AK Jane, arrive at Jay and Carlos' dorm room where they saw the two VK boys with the fellow VK Freddie, in their Jewel-Bilee apparel as well, Adora and Tessa saying, "Guys! The Jewel-Bilee is about to start soon, so there's no time to waste!", Scarlet and Vega patiently waiting for Jay, Carlos and Freddie to get almost ready for the event.

In the next shot a few minutes later, the four starlings, Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa, the AK Jane and the three VKs Freddie, Jay and Carlos, the latter four Auradonians wearing their fabulous Jewel-Bilee outfits, were all running and in a rush to get to the Jewel-Bilee, with the starlings Scarlet and Adora carrying Vega and Tessa respectively. This happens while an intense and hurrying Hans Zimmer music is heard, as Jane hurries, "Hurry! If we're late, Audrey will smash us like pumpkins!"

After, we also see some backgrounder Auradon Prep students, all dressed up for the Jewel-Bilee, walk and head to the party's entrance door, the IMAXcamera shot slowly scrolling and moving a bit to the right, before we also see Scarlet and Adora carrying Vega and Tessa as they ran with the other three VKs and Jane.

"Must...hurry...", Scarlet and Adora said as they both ran with the others as fast as she can, with the former magenta-black haired starling and Vega leading the other two starlings on the way to the Jewel-Bilee, not to be late with the four Auradon kids.

However, Jane stops as Freddie, Jay and Carlos bump, with the four starlings looking as they stop too with no bumps, while Jane, Scarlet and Vega said, "Look!", pointing to the inevitable

"Hey.", said Tessa and Carlos, noticing a strange, mysterious and evil person with a small portal nearby the entrance to the Jewel-Bilee. "Who's tall, dark and turquoise over there?", they both asked, the lovely starling couple not liking this.

Jane, Scarlet and Vega notice, as we see the strange, mysterious and evil person putting his hand through the small portal, as we see on the other side, he is reaching for the jewel-encrusted chest with the birthright jewels nearby the twelve starling awards, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother saying, "He's reaching into the throne room."

"We don't like the looks of this. He might be trying to steal something!", Scarlet and Vega said.

Carlos and Tessa then yell to the mysterious person, "Hey, fancy pants! What are you doing over there!"

Adora and Jay supported, "Show yourself!", just before the mysterious and evil person turns around, pulls out a blue potion and when he slams it into the ground, he disappears in the puff of blue magic smoke, causing the eight to become shocked.

"Hey, where'd he go?", shocked Jane, Scarlet and Vega before, for the inevitable, the four Auradon kids and four starlings turn around and a moment later after hearing a magic puff sound, the blue magic smoke puff reappearing and unveils the mysterious and evil VK boy, who has dark short hair, a blue shirt, black jacket, and an evil apparel, which again shocks the eight as Vega and Tessa gasp loudly whilst being carried by the respective Scarlet and Adora.

Jay groans, "Not you.", a bit courageous.

"What? Who is it?", asked Jane, as well as the shocked Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa, while the three VKs were brave at the time the five question this.

The mysterious VK boy introduces himself, "Allow me to introductory myself. I am Zevon, son of Yzma, and your worst nightmare!", pulling out another potion and smiling evilly, as Jay, Carlos and Freddie were glaring by his reveal and with Jane, Vega, Adora and Tessa startled and scared by this while Scarlet was the only one angry and brave to this after she was scared a bit a moment earlier.

Everything in the Jewel-Bilee is going turn out awry.


	26. Options Are Shrinking, Time Running Out

**Note: This will be the first chapter for Part 4 that it will have 3D frame-break effects.**

 **Vacation Update: Unfortunately last night, I sacrificed most of my time (sort of) watching Descendants 2 on premiere night for going out to Square One and getting my advance tickets for Dunkirk, but I only watched the first two minutes and last 15 minutes of the movie. I will watch the entirety of the film later when I come back fortunately on the good news, and I'm able to publish my chapters for Part 4 during the trip too. :)**

 **EPISODE XXVI: Options Are Shrinking, Time is Running Out**

Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Adora and Tessa, outside the Jewel-Bilee again and facing Zevon, the son of Jafar greeted while glaring, "Long time no see, Zevon.", with the others un-appalled after the surprise in the last chapter, the ratios still 1.78:1/1.44:1 in IMAX with the same ambient music by Hans Zimmer getting more and more suspenseful.

"Zevon?", asked Jane, Scarlet and Vega, the magenta-black starling brave while the daughter of the Fairy Godmother and the blue starling were curious, as Scarlet was still carrying Vega and Adora was still carrying Tessa without getting tired.

Freddie, Adora and Tessa also say, "Sounds like a laundry detergent, right?", the latter two adding, "And a new villainous VK; what now!?", to Zevon.

The son of Yzma then told them, "No doubt you all heard of my mother Yzma, but today, my evil machilitions will rival her own!"

"I think you mean machinations.", corrects the daughter of Doctor Facilier.

Zevon threats to Freddie, "Don't be so condescendinating!"

"Wait, so how did you get off the island?", asks Carlos and Tessa.

The evil VK boy answered, "It was all thanks to Mal and that starling.", making Jane gasp.

"Audrey was right! Sage and Mal were behind all this!", Jane said, angry at this fact.

Scarlet and Vega, shocked again, try to explain to the AK, "Jane! But...you don't understand! Sage and Mal, they're normal again!"

" **No.** ", replies the serious Zevon firmly, to Jane's remark and interrupting Scarlet and Vega's explanation, which startles the three. "I would like to think they came back for me. I always imagined there was a _spark_ between us."

Scarlet was disgusted, "Blegh! Sage and Mal are not into you! Sage might have a relationship already, and Mal is with Ben. We both are in love with each other and you can't do anything to interfere with it too!", angrily, with Vega hugging and embracing her.

Carlos, Adora and Tessa clear their throat, giving Zevon's attention, "The island?"

"Oh. Right.", the son of Yzma said as he gets right through it and continues, "So two days ago, when Sage or whatever that sparkle girl's named, Mal and you, Freddie, came to the Isle...", before showing a flashback of Chapter/Episode XX as the ratio turns from the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios to 2.35:1, of when Sage, Mal and Freddie went to the Isle to find Mal's jewel, "They opened the protective dome for a few precious minutes. I was watching. Not that I, sit around and watch Sage and Mal. It's just, uh...you know. Anyway, when they finally left the Isle, I boldly slipped out as the dome was opened, before it was closed back again.", Zevon also told his story, showing the flashback of him watching Sage, Mal and Freddie leave the latter VK's store, and in the limo at the time when Sage and Mal were cursed (with the former having her personalities back then), before the three girls drove off and back to Auradon, when Zevon at the time, then ran for his chance to escape, with a water splash sound heard before the protective dome was closed again.

The aspect ratio turns back from 2.35:1 to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios, as Carlos, Adora and Tessa ask, "And you swam all the way here?", to the VK boy.

"No, just part of the way. Then I got a ride from a friend.", told Zevon.

Scarlet and Vega ask, suspiciously glaring at Zevon, "Who?", and all of a sudden-

" **Ahoy!** ", the same daughter of Captain Hook, that crashed the Neon Lights Ball three days earlier back at the end of Part 2, CJ Hook, greeted as she reappears unexpectedly, the ratio turning to 2.35:1 again, as the rope she's swinging from out of nowhere breaks through the top frame of the ratio, with her breaking through the bottom frame too for a few seconds, both effects in 3D before she lands doing a pose, the frame-breaking rope going out of sight in the 2.35:1 3D camera shot.

Scarlet, Vega, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Adora, Tessa and Freddie say, "CJ?"

"What are you doing here?", Carlos and Tessa ask the daughter of Captain Hook.

Vega adds, "Didn't we tell you to leave when I told you to back at the Neon Lights Ball?! It's the Jewel-Bilee for stars' sake!", the 2.35:1 ratio switching back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, as Scarlet at the time Vega says this is already admiring her by her words.

"Hi, guys. Did I tell you all I got my own ship? Well, more of a row boat, actually, but it's a start.", CJ greets.

Adora questions the pirate VK, "You sold your magic carpet for a rowboat? Really?"

"Hey, cutie.", said CJ to Jay, squeaking his Jewel-Bilee suit part on his arm like a rubber ducky, Adora taking CJ's hand off of Jay's arm. "I gave Zevon a ride in exchange for a fifty-foot schooner. When he takes over Auradon.", she then said.

Carlos, Adora and Tessa reply, "Takes over? You? Please. Wait, why?"

"To fulfill my family's destiny. To rule an empire. Auradon will be MINE!", provokes Zevon while the aspect ratio switches to 2.35:1, before pulling out what appears to be Jafar's staff that Sage and Mal inadvertently stole from the museum, the staff breaking the bottom 2.35:1 3D frame.

Jay noticed, "Hey, that's my dad's scepter! That should be in the museum!", the ratio turning back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

"Sage and Mal might've accidentally gave it you when they were cursed, didn't they! We still trust them though, no matter what! We're just trying to get into this Jewel-Bilee!", Scarlet and Vega suppose.

The son of Yzma evilly corrects, "No! It belongs on the hands of King Zevon!", standing up on a table.

"Not if we can stop you.", Jay threatens the villain, before the four starlings realize something as the son of Jafar, Carlos, Freddie and Jane start to charge towards Zevon.

Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa then try to warn the Auradonians, "No, don't!", in shock and fear, before Zevon then pulls out and threw a blue potion.

"Ba-bam!", catchphrases Zevon at the moment he threw the blue potion, and in the 2.35:1 ratio when the Auradon kids were charging towards the VK boy, the blue potion puff of smoke breaks through the top and bottom frames, fading as in another sot, we then see the four teens, instead of them running towards Zevon, they instead go the wrong way backwards, as Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa, unaffected by the potion because they were far from the impact, then run to their left to the yellow cloth-covered tables, Scarlet and Adora sliding across the ground quickly while still carrying Vega and Tessa respectively in a stunt-like fashion, hiding behind the tables.

CJ says to Zevon, "Guess it's time for the potion portion of the show!", the ratio switching back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio again.

"The school's chemistry lab had nearly all the ingredients I desired.", the son of Yzma revealed, pulling out a red potion shortly.

Still in the IMAX ratios while the four Auradonians were running the wrong way due to the potion effects, with Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa peeking a bit from the tables, Jane said, "Try running backwards!", before the AK and the three good VKs then run backwards that's running towards the two villain VKs.

"Let's GO!", battle-cries Carlos during this moment.

At that time, Zevon catchphrases again as he threw the red potion he pulled out, "Ba-boom!", the IMAX ratio switches back to 2.35:1, this next shot with the four Auradon kids running towards them backwards, the red potion puff of smoke secondly breaks through the top and bottom frames in 3D again, and then we see Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie spinning around uncontrollably like spinning tops, while Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa, watching this from behind the yellow cloth-covered tables, gasp in shock.

"As fun as this is, I have a kingdom to take over, so, ka-pow!", Zevon taunted to the four Auradonians, before throwing a final purple potion to the four teens in the 2.35:1 ratio, the ratio turning back and forth with the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios like the previous parts of Part 4, In the next IMAX shot with Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie, they were not spinning uncontrollably or running backwards anymore once they're caught in the third purple potion puff of smoke, but suddenly shrink to the size of mice in a few seconds!

Zevon then laughs evilly as he then grabs the tiny teens, as the ratio goes back to 2.35:1 when we see Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa were very shocked at this part, Vega and Tessa gasping, the blue starling saying, "He used science with potions?! Believe it or not, we need to warn our friends and the other AKs about this, Scarlet, my love!", quietly to Scarlet.

"Don't worry, Vega, we all believe it. We'll sneak into the Jewel-Bilee once we have our chance to avoid Zevon, and we need to get Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie from any danger too. But we have to hurry. Time is running out, and options are shrinking! Literally!", Scarlet worries a bit to her girlfriend Vega, as the blue starling, Adora and Tessa nod in agreement.

The son of Yzma then puts the four small teens what CJ found was Jordan's lamp, which she might've stolen from one of the Auradon girls' dorms too, as he then taunts again when looking in the lamp with the teens, "Oh, look how little you are!"

"Especially Carlos!", CJ adds, peeking in the lamp too, before she closes the cover of the lamp, placing the lamp on the table despite the four teens' pleads in order to get them out of the lamp. The daughter of Captain Hook then swipes her hands together in accomplishment, "Well, I'm gonna go get a good seat for the hostile takeover. I'll be back when the dust settles!", saying this as the rope she used to appear out of nowhere appears again when she also gets up the table where she put the lamp, as it broke through the top frame, and so does too as she disappears out of sight.

After CJ's departure as the ratio turns back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios for the last time in this chapter, Zevon cuts to the chase of his evil plan, saying, "Now for the jewels.", before he then goes back to where he was trying to steal the jewels with the small portal potion, with the four starlings peeking from the yellow tables at the near end of the room.

"And now's our chance. Let's go, girls.", whispered Scarlet, as she, carrying Vega, and Adora, carrying Tessa too, start to tiptoe across the room and head towards the door to the Jewel-Bilee, with Zevon not noticing as he uses a blue potion to start making a portal appear on the wall at the same spot, the Hans Zimmer music starting to pump up the tension again.

But unfortunately for Zevon, on the other side of the room in the Jewel-Bilee, Ben, appearing after his Part 3 absence, and in his Jewel-Bilee suit, then comes to get the jewel-encrusted chest of the birthright jewels and the twelve starling awards, and when he turns around to go place them somewhere else in the Jewel-Bilee room, the blue portal appears as Zevon's hand tries to grab it, but he didn't feel it.

"What?!", Zevon asked, pulling his hand out of the portal and then peeking his head in the portal without being seen, looking at the display at where the jewel-encrusted chest of the birthright jewels used to be with the twelve special awards, exclaiming, "Gone?!"

During that moment, Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa approach the door to the room where the Jewel-Bilee is held, and then slowly open, go in the room, and close the door with no sound, miraculously.

Zevon did not see the four starlings sneak into the Jewel-Bilee at that time, and he peeks his head out of the portal in the room outside the Jewel-Bilee, before desperately planning evilly, "Looks like I'll have to crash the Jewel-Bilee..."


	27. Party Crasher!

**Note: This chapter will be extremely intense like in last month's prologue, yet it will still have 3D frame-break effects.**

 **Vacation Update 2: I finally saw Dunkirk in IMAX 70mm! That film was spectacularly masterful, and I loved the IMAX intense sequences and everything! Plus, I will catch up on Descendants 2 eventually when I come back from Toronto tomorrow.**

 **EPISODE XXVII: Party Crasher!**

In the next IMAX continued-ratio camera shot from the end of the last chapter, with Scarlet carrying Vega (with this short IMAX camera shot with her POV) as they go into the Jewel-Bilee party with Adora carrying Tessa as the resumed slowly-accelerating ticking sound with slowly-intensifying Hans Zimmer music was heard, then another IMAX shot after a few moments, shows them walking slowly, past a few partygoers, to where Leona, Cassie, Piper, Clover and the other four AKs are on the top of the few steps of the room, Audrey walking back and forth, groaning, "I can't believe they're still not here!", impatient again, before Lonnie gets a text on her phone with an Apple-like ringtone.

"Oh, I just got a text from Jane.", said Lonnie, as Piper and Clover come over to see, the three saying, "But, we...we can't read it, it's...it's like super tiny."

Audrey asks the three girls, "Why in the world would Jane be sending you a super tiny text?", a bit agitated at the moment.

* * *

"Help! Somebody help us!", yelled Jane off-screen as an IMAX camera shot shows Jordan's lamp they're trapped in sitting on the table from the last chapter.

* * *

Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa pant to catch their breath as they reach the front to where she and the other seven girls are at the top of the small staircase, the former two say, "Sorry we were late. There was a disruptment on our way here, and it's a solar-flare-extreme emergency, because there's a-", apologizing and excusing to the other four starlings and four AKs, and when they were both about to tell the bad news to the girls with the worried four other starlings, a loud IMAX rumble and bass boom was heard when a auditory shockwave from outside the Jewel-Bilee was heard (for intense IMAX effect), alerting some of the partygoers a bit. "Never mind, we need to hurry with the performance and airshow now!", they both said, a bit alarmed and keeping their cool.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty then said, agreeing finally, "Okay, I refuse to wait any longer. The Jewel-Bilee must begin and more importantly, my big number, must go on!"

"Ready on the DJ line, girls.", Piper and Clover said to the AKs, as Audrey then said to Jordan, "Hit it!"

Leona also said to the other starlings, "I guess something bad was going on when you were coming here. If there's definitely an emergency, we must act now."

"If the Jewel-Bilee is a quick success, we'll go right to the problem either during the Jewel-Bilee or after. The first is okay.", Piper suggested with Clover, the latter nodding and embracing her with romance.

"As you wish.", said Jordan as she presses a button on the DJ equipment which starts the instrumental start of the song.

"What happened? You do know where we're going.", Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa and Cassie told Leona, the former three not liking this atmosphere that's gonna happen soon.

Leona pauses, asking, "The musical number?", to the five starlings.

Piper and Clover said to them a few seconds later, "Into celebration and tension, starlings. Just be cautious for a bit, make sure nothing horrible happens, you know.", jokingly.

"Well, we'll be useful, you two lovers.", Leona nods playfully while Piper and Clover kiss again, before the eight starlings reluctantly dance to the song that's playing, with the dancing Ally, Lonnie and Jordan, while Audrey sang;

 **Audrey: The road could be hard, and the night could be dark, like a jewel shine brightly, wherever we are-**

 **If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart...**

However, this performance starts to get messed up when Audrey had to sing on random of the eight microphones, while the other eleven girls were trying to dance as great as they can, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa and Cassie while dancing, did not like what's gonna happen any moment. Even at one part, Audrey accidentally pushed Lonnie, Piper and Clover down a few steps, but didn't fall.

Ben, watching this during the performance, didn't like this, saying, "That can't be right."

 **Audrey: Because we're better together, stronger side by side, this is our moment, it's our time, so we're different whatever and everyone can shine,**

 **Oh, this is the moment of our-**

At the end of the second part of the performance, it worsens a bit when Ally, Cassie, Lonnie and Clover fell on the ground, which Audrey gasps to this during the instrumental with Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa as well as the shocked Jordan, Piper and Clover, the starlings worried about both the difficult performance, and that something bad will happen any-

 **BOOM!**

The off-screen IMAX bass rumble and boom actually came from outside, which shows the vintage airplane being pursued by negative Starland energy as it zooms horizontally across the windows (IMAX large rumble and bass boom), as Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, Piper and Jordan also fell on the ground due to the short tremors, the partygoers gasping off-screen to this surprise.

"What in Starland is happening!?", exclaims Cassie and Leona as this happens.

Piper and Clover notice the plane that zoomed across the windows of the Jewel-Bilee, "It's one of ours!", meaning that their friends Astra and Gemma are piloting the plane (from two chapters ago), the former couple saying, "That must be Astra and Gemma!", before the girls felt another shockwave for a few seconds.

* * *

With Astra and Gemma again with the resumed ticking sound and music earlier shortly, along with the still IMAX-ratios 1.78:1/1.44:1, the negative energy shoots Negatite at the WW2 vintage plane and damages the aircraft a bit, as the two girls turn the plane around, interrupting their airshow, as Astra looks around at directions for a method to get rid of the negative energy by maneuvering.

After a camera shot on the back side of the plane outside that shows the plane turning and twisting a bit to get away from the negative energy in the IMAX ratios, Gemma panicked to Astra, alarmed, "It's on us!", as the second-year starling piloting turns the plane more around.

"I'm on it.", told the firm, under-control Astra to the shocked and curious Gemma, before a second IMAX camera shot on the back side of the plane showing it turning, as we see Auradon Prep and the town on the back of the plane, and after we see another shot of Astra and Gemma inside the plane, a third IMAX shot showing the front right side nearing to the negative energy they're trying to get rid of. When Astra and Gemma both manage to turn the vintage airplane around and behind the moving orb of negative energy, and try to shoot it with the emergency plane ammo, but they miss when the orb moved out of the way of the ammo target in Astra and Gemma's vintage plane. "Come on, come on...! Just let us shoot you, for stars' sakes!", she clenches her teeth, turning the plane around to pursue the negative energy and avoiding any of it's threats intensely.

* * *

Meanwhile in the party with the same music track and accelerating ticking sound, in a short 2.35:1 frame-breaking camera shot, at the same time, a dark-blue puff of magic smoke that breaks the top 3D frame appeared, which surprises the partygoers as it reveals the unexpected intruder to be Zevon.

"Hello, Auradon!", Zevon greeted evilly, who crashes the Jewel-Bilee abruptly, as he holds a familiar staff which was Jafar's staff.

It resumes to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios as Scarlet and Vega gasp with the starlings shocked, "It's him!", while Audrey gets up from the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?", said Audrey, upset at this unexpected arrival, going down the steps with Scarlet and Vega to confront Zevon, as she then asks the male VK, "Do you know how long I worked on this number?!"

Scarlet agreed, berating, "Yeah! You shouldn't be barging in here and making a surprise for everything and everyone, that's not right, party crasher jerk!", Vega embracing her again lovingly.

"Oh. I didn't realize, it's so hard to see from outside.", Zevon apologized to Audrey, continuing, "Yeah, to time it just right, it's really just a roll of the dice. I'm sure it's gonna be a great little song and dance, your folks would be proud."

Audrey then replies, "Aww, thanks!"

"Still not helping.", Scarlet and Vega glare at Zevon.

Zevon cuts to the chase, "The good news, however, is that you all have a front row seat for the coming **REVOLT-OLUTION!** ", before he was about to go to the chest with the jewels on his right, along with the heavily protected twelve crystalline starling awards on the far right too.

But before that, Ben guarded the chest as he warned, "Okay, that's far enough.", to Zevon.

The son of Yzma suddenly pulls out a blue potion, saying, "Pa-pow!", throwing it on the ground on Ben's feet, as it explodes (IMAX rumble and bass boom), and then froze Ben on his tracks, literally! "Let's agree to disagree.", he said, using Jafar's staff to move the frozen Ben out of his way, before he then goes to the chest, opens it, and grabs one of the four jewels, a purple jewel, out of the chest, causing Scarlet, Vega, the starlings and Audrey to gasp.

"No! Not the jewels!", horrified and pleads Scarlet, Vega and Audrey, but it was too late when Zevon inevitably attaches the purple jewel to the staff.

The ratio turns back to 2.35:1 as we see a shot where it zooms out a bit, and Zevon uses the jewel-fused staff, the purple jewel attached to it, unleashes four bolts of electricity that breaks through the top and bottom 3D frames, before the ratio turns back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

"For those of you who are still confused, I don't mind making this crystal clear.", said Zevon, as he then grabs the remaining three jewels, which are gold, black and red jewels, continuing with his evil plan, "Once I fuse all these stones together, this staff will be more powerful than a magic wand!"

Jordan and Piper both object, "Then that's not gonna happen!", running towards the VK in order to fight him, while Clover reached out for Piper and Jordan, calling to the two not to fight as she was afraid nothing bad would happen if the two other girls try to stop Zevon, since the VK boy already has a staff with a jewel fused onto it.

But Zevon battle-cries, "Ka-Blooie!", slamming the staff on the floor vertically and causing Piper and Jordan to float, then with the control of Zevon's now-controlled Jafar staff, push them back telekinetically into a pillar, and afterwards in a second, the ratio in another shot was 2.35:1, as Zevon said, "Ba-bam!", summoning dark-reflective crystals towards Piper and Jordan, which the crystals break the top and bottom 3D frames, before the next shot resumes to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios again, showing Piper and Jordan running to their left, the dark crystals managing to hit Jordan's dress and making her stuck, Piper shocked as the two then glare at Zevon.

* * *

Back outside as the ticking sound from earlier was getting faster and faster with the music and the still-IMAX ratios, Astra and Gemma, still in the WW2 vintage plane, Astra tries to pursue the negative energy orb (w/h IMAX rumbles and bass booms), and once they get the slowly-zooming negative energy orb in the ammo target, the athletic starling tries to shoot it with ammo again, but again, the negative energy orb misses as it then is in the process of going up and over the plane in another roaming IMAX camera shot with the WW2 vintage plane, which Astra and Gemma look up during it's process, while steering the plane around to not get shot.

"On my mark Gemma, to, turn left.", hoped Astra, desperate as well as Gemma being a bit scared with the negative energy orb going behind the airplane and about to shoot Negatite to damage the plane again, as she prepars and inevitably saying, when their vintage aircraft was ready to go left from the Negatite also, "Three...two...one...mark!", before she jerked and turned the aircraft left. For the third time when the Negatite orb was in the target, Astra shoots it with ammo, and finally, the ammo hits the negative energy orb critically, as Astra said in an accomplished way, "Clear!", while another IMAX camera shot on the front right side of the plane shows the negative energy orb leaking harmless and dying negative energy as the orb was starting to fall down and lose a lot of altitude, accompanied with the still-accelerating ticking and suspenseful music.

Gemma asked her friend Astra to make sure, "Is it down?", as she and Astra look out the vintage WW2 airplane's two passenger windows, seeing in a big IMAX camera shot, the negative energy then falls into a lake below, the orb already dead.

"Oh yeah, it's down for the count.", ensured Astra, before when the plane they turned to Auradon Prep to continue for their Jewel-Bilee airshow and event, she worried, "Oh say, Gemma, what's our fuel? Our gauge must've a bit of a knock.", looking at the fuel meter, finding it to be shattered due to the negative energy orb chase and shoot-down.

"Shouldn't we turn back?", said Gemma, unsure also, and asking if they go back to the docking area where AP keeps their vintage planes (which will be explained in the Part 4 release), in order to not lose anymore fuel.

Astra thought out loud to Gemma, "No, no...it's fairly confident, just in case.", before, as the two turn right to see a sky-view of the valley and town, they hear the plane engine on the front, other than the ones on the sides working, was about to fail, much to Astra and Gemma's shock! "Come on, work, you rotten thing!", the athletic starling shocked and worried, looking to her left and right to see the engines still working but the main front one.

"What's happening? Is there something wrong? Why did the engine stop?", hyperventilates Gemma in intensity.

Astra told her friend, "AH, we're going down! WE'RE GOING DOWN, GEMMA! PREPARE TO BRACE FOR IMPACT!", before the two scream for a few seconds, as their plane in another IMAX camera shot shows the WW2 vintage plane speeding and losing fuel across the sky and is starting to come towards Auradon Prep!

* * *

Zevon laughs as when it cuts back to the party-crashed Jewel-Bilee, the ratio turns 2.35:1 again as Zevon uses the staff again to release top-frame-breaking 3D effects, as all the other background partygoers panic, scream and run out of the party, as one of the falling banners also falls through the top and bottom 3D frames as well, as the VK said to the eight starlings and AKs, "That's just one jewel.", before warning to the girls as the next shot turns back to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios while a few more partygoers ran away from the party in terror, "Once I combined them all, I will rule ALL of Auradon!"

Then the next shot switches back once more to a final non-frame-breaking 2.35:1 ratio shot of this chapter as we see Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, Lonnie, Clover, Ally and Cassie gasp, Lonnie and Clover saying, "Oh no...!", before switching once more to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios as we see another shot of the girls on the back of the room, when Zevon laughs evilly after his party crash, the ticking and suspenseful music getting more faster.

"Buh-bye!", mocked Zevon, slamming the staff on the ground again, disappearing in a dark-blue puff of magic smoke again, the girls still shocked at this.

Scarlet, going down the several steps and walking across to the middle of the party-crashed Jewel-Bilee in the still-IMAX ratios, while ticking and heart-pounding Hans Zimmer music was exhilaratingly heard, we see another shot of her listening to a kind of strange sound that's starting to get from fading to louder, as the music slowly gets to a crescendo slowly, the magenta-haired starling slowly turning her head, before turning completely to face towards the window in appall, touching her hair with one hand.

Piper, Jordan and Clover also hear this and is shocked with fear.

Ally, Cassie, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, the literally-frozen Ben, Lonnie, Clover, Piper and Jordan then slowly look at the window in the same camera shot angle on the back of the room facing the twelve, most filled with fear except for Scarlet (appalled at the time), scared and panicking for the inevitable...

...and in the next IMAX camera shot, we see Astra and Gemma's plane, the two pilot starlings ducking to cover as the plane is losing fuel, and is heading right straight towards the windows of the room where the Jewel-Bilee was party-crashed and where the twelve girls are!

The strange sound, appearing to be Astra and Gemma's vintage WW2 airplane, which it's engine sounds like a bomber stuka plane for some reason, was getting louder and louder!

The twelve in the same camera angle facing the twelve in the back of the room again in the next IMAX shot, Scarlet grabs Vega, embraces her and protects her as the two lay down, while Ally, Cassie, Audrey, Lonnie, Piper (who came over to Clover and protects her), Clover, Adora and Tessa duck and cover, and Ben was still frozen at the time but closed his eyes with Jordan doing the same thing whilst stuck too, and all the twelve ducking and bracing themselves from the loud impending disaster that is about to happen...


	28. Sage, Mal-lone (Hope is a Weapon)

**Note: The beginning and the end of this chapter will be in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, while the majority of this chapter will be in the 2.35:1 ratio.**

 **Final Vacation Update: I'm going back from Toronto today, and I also found out that Descendants 2 is doing encores today on Sunday, and on Monday. I really enjoyed the trip and I've finally watched Dunkirk in IMAX 70mm, which explains why IMAX is my favourite format.**

 **EPISODE XXVIII: Sage, Mal-lone (Hope is a Weapon)**

Back in Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie's dorm room, we see Sage and Mal reading a book together while Libby and Evie were putting makeup on in their dorm room in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios still (from the last chapter), the four still wearing their Jewel-Bilee outfits on, quiet in the dorm room with no more ticking sound or Hans Zimmer music in this moment...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud crash was heard and shook the dorm room for a moment, scaring and startling the four main characters in an instant (IMAX rumble and bass boom), before Evie, Sage and Libby gasp, "The Jewel-Bilee!"

"We need to go help our friends and see what's going on!", Sage and Libby said, the two starlings rushing as they, Mal and Evie then left the dorm room, but before that, Evie and Libby come back to look themselves in the mirror, doing a pose as they hummed in delight, as they go on to catch up with Mal and Sage again.

* * *

As the four heroes were on their way running to the Jewel-Bilee in the IMAX ratios, they also heard a scream and cry for help.

"OMG! OMS!", Libby and Evie said to Sage and Mal as they were running on their way to the Jewel-Bilee as fast as they could, "Something's really wrong! We're freaking out here!"

Sage and Mal calm their two friends as they were still running, "Whatever it is, our friends need our help.", while the scream and cry for help was heard again.

In the next IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shot when the four arrive at the Jewel-Bilee entrance in the school and when they open the doors, Sage and Libby, while Mal and Evie were not too worried or shocked, exclaim with shock, worry and surprise, " **WHAT IN THE BLAZING COSMOS OF URSA MAJOR AND MINOR?!** "

In the Jewel-Bilee room as the aspect ratio turns into 2.35:1, the four saw a wrecked and destroyed WW2 plane on the left side of the room near the staircase, toppled vertically with a bit of fire on the plane but not harming or spreading anything, the plane wings stuck and sticking up on two floor parts of the room. The glass windows were shattered with broken glass shards scattered throughout the room, the microphones and the DJ equipment toppled over with some decorations also ruined or fell to the floor.

Audrey, safe and sound in the room, was the one crying and screaming for help in agony, "My dance number is ruined!", with Scarlet and Vega, also safe from the crash, stood up and embraced each other.

"What the starf happened...?", Scarlet looks at the disaster of the Jewel-Bilee, before she and Vega look at the WW2 plane that crashed. "Astra and Gemma! They're in there!", Scarlet then said to Sage and Libby as she and Vega notice.

"ASTRA! GEMMA!", Sage and Libby scream, coming over to the wrecked plane sticking upwards to the ceiling, helping take off the pilot window cover. "Are you two okay?!", the two main starlings asked.

Astra and Gemma were still conscious by the way, as the two said, "We're okay...", as Sage and Libby help the two out of the crashed WW2 plane. "We were gonna do this airshow during the Jewel-Bilee, but all of a sudden, a Negatite orb attacked us in the air, we managed to shoot it down, but it wasted all the fuel in the plane and we accidentally crashed into here.", they both told what happened with the crashed plane and the suspenseful accident.

"Is the awards okay?", Libby said as she checks through the wreckage, seeing the still-heavily-protected starling awards on the floor, with the nearby unbroken jewel-encrusted chest beside it, with no wreckage, scratches or broken parts.

Sage sighs, "That's a relief. We thought the awards would be shattered, but we're happy it's safe.", before she and Mal said, "Is everybody okay?", as we then see Lonnie and Clover thumbs up as the two use a hair dryer and a burnt piece of the crashed plane respectively to help melt the frozen Ben, the latter AK shivering as he also thumbs up.

Miraculously, Astra, Gemma, Lonnie, Ben, Piper, Clover, Cassie, Jordan, Ally, Leona, Adora, Tessa, Audrey, Scarlet and Vega were all also okay, not harmed by the crash with no injuries whatsoever.

Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Adora, Tessa, Astra and Gemma then came over to Jordan, with Piper, Ally and Cassie help take out the last three dark crystals that Jordan is stuck in at the time, and that she also survived the crash despite him stuck on a pillar by the crystals, the former two main characters saying, "What happened?"

"Zevon. Yzma's son.", Jordan said to the girls.

The lavender starling wondered, "Zevon? I think we met when me and Mal were cursed, but what I was doing when we both met, Libby and Evie?"

"Oh, you two probably stole the staff inadvertently from the museum and gave it to him, and this Zevon guy probably also used chemicals from the science lab.", Libby explains, breaking the fourth wall. "But we starlings still believe in you, Sage."

Leona and Piper asks her, "How did you know all that?"

"I know a lot of things.", Libby explains. "Like references and looking right at the camera at times, but anyways," she then said, before she and Evie questioned Jordan afterwards, "He's here?"

Jordan, also with Piper, says, "Yeah, and he had Jafar's staff, and he was like _' **Ka-blam! Ka-pow! I'm here for the Revolt-ulotion!** ' _Whatever that is. Then he stole the jewels, but not the starling awards, and he was all like _' **Ba-bam! Ba-boom!'**_ and now he wants to take over Auradon. And then he disappeared and Astra and Gemma's airshow plane crashed, but didn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, miraculously. The airshow's cancelled.", Astra and Gemma tired. "That was the first we've ever flown a plane. But we'd be happy to do it again if there's an opportunity for the battle against Zevon, there's a spare plane anyway."

Cassie and Ally comments to both Piper and Jordan, "Excellent explanation.", taking the last dark crystal that stuck Jordan to the pillar.

"Thanks.", smiled both the daughter of the Genie and the meditative starling.

Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Cassie, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa then went to Lonnie, Ben and Clover, asking them, "Does anyone know where Zevon went?"

"Nobody seen him.", Clover and Lonnie said, the former hugging Piper with love and comfort.

Sage and Mal then said to Libby and Evie, "Libby, Evie, mirror.", before the secondary main characters look at the mirror instead of using it. "Libby. Evie."

"Oh. Right.", said the pink starling and the daughter of the Evil Queen. The latter then incants, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, where is Zevon in our land?", before the mirror sparkles, showing where Zevon is, at the tourney field. "There he is! On the Tourney field!", the two then said, showing Sage and Mal where he is.

Sage and Mal then stood on the first stair of the small staircase in the front of the room, making a speech, "Okay you guys. The only way we can stop Zevon is by working together.", as the former lavender starling plan, "Libby, Star Darlings, you're with us.", both girls then said, "Let's go."

"I'll get the reinforcements ready.", Astra and Gemma said.

But before Sage and Mal can lead the girls as well, Audrey stopped them in their tracks, while melancholic Hans Zimmer music was heard while still in the 2.35:1 ratio.

"You want us to follow you two? After what you two did? And what's gonna happen once we're done?", accused the daughter of Sleeping Beauty to Sage and Mal.

Piper and Clover said, "Jewel-Bilee."

"We know.", Sage and Mal try to apologize to Audrey, "We were mean. We mean, we-we were more than mean, we were evil.", the starling adds, "And my multiple personalities are actually gone now. I'm cured and back to normal.", both apologizing, "We're...so sorry."

Audrey then said darkly, "Apology NOT accepted.", which saddens Sage and Mal. "Apology rejected, like an ugly stepsister with size 12 feet!"

"Ooh, burn.", unsurprised Ally by Audrey's insult to Sage and Mal.

Jordan whispers to the daughter of Alice, "Yeah, they got roasted.", not surprised as well.

"You need to come with us. If we stay here, we'll die.", Sage tries to reason with the AK, meaning that the upcoming battle with Zevon and his plan are ultimately dangerous.

Audrey blamed also, "You two ruined everything and put as all in danger. Hope is a weapon, and you girls know it.", ignoring Sage's reason and hurting both the lavender starling and Mal's feelings.

"Yeah, you can't save us, not even Auradon...you _SHOULD_ be there to help!", Sage thinks out loud, arguing a bit to Audrey.

Piper and Clover agree as the other starling friends nodded, "We starlings all agree with Sage. There's no hiding from this, Audrey. We have a job to do."

"Well, I don't agree. People like me and my age in this school care about this Jewel-Bilee. Then why should I go with you girls to fight Zevon, even though you two mistreated us AKs in the past few days?", Audrey objects to both Sage and Mal.

Sage and Mal then admits, "...She's right.", the former then saying again, " **SHE'S RIGHT!** ", angrily.

"Sage. Mal.", Evie, Libby, and the other ten starlings said remorsefully as they comfort their two friends, also calming Sage down in a second.

The two main characters say to their friends, "This is our fault. If we hadn't gone back to the Isle looking for the jewel..."

"There's no way you both would've known.", Evie and Libby support, telling the AKs, "Look, Sage and Mal didn't do this. Zevon did. He turned us against each other. He divided us."

Scarlet and Vega told, "He was the one who party crashed and ruined the Jewel-Bilee."

"He was the one who sent that Negatite orb that literally crashed our plane into the party. Literally, and sadly.", proved Astra and Gemma.

Lonnie, Piper and Clover also adds, "And on top of that, Jane, Freddie, Jay and Carlos are missing.", as Lonnie and Clover were done melting the frozen Ben.

"Actually, about that...", Adora and Tessa blush with suspense, about to tell what happened.

Ben then shivers, "Ah, I can finally feel my feet. I'll go find them.", running out of the room to go search for them.

"We can only stop Zevon together. We can't do this one alone.", calmly said Sage and Mal, the lavender starling saying, "Or I may call it, Mal-lone. Just please...help us...", trying to get Audrey to join them for support, but unfortunately, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty turned away from the starlings, Mal and Evie, while Lonnie, Jordan and Ally felt sorry.

Jordan apologizes solemnly, "Sorry, Sage and Mal."

"Me, Vega, Piper, Clover, Astra, Gemma, Cassie, Adora and Tessa are gonna stay here to keep the girls safe, and we'll eventually meet up with you later in the battle. You, Libby and Leona go. We're gonna be alright.", Scarlet told Sage. "We're all in this together, and we still believe in you. I hate Zevon so much too, and I love you girls, especially my girlfriend Vega.", she entrusted, before she says the Mirror Mantra, "We believe in you. Glow for it.", saluting to Sage as her girlfriend Vega hugged her.

Sage and Mal sigh, "Okay. We guess we're doing it alone."

"Are there weapons we can use against Zevon?", asked Libby and Leona.

Astra and Gemma, energized finally, then answered as they went to the WW2 crashed fighter plane's cargo, and pulls out three purple-blue special weapons, "There's these special kind of weapons called Negatite Neutralizers? Guess that must be the weapons for positive energy."

"Okay.", Sage said, grabbing the Negatite Neutralizers for her, Libby and Leona, before she then makes a powerful speech, "And don't worry girls. We shall go on to the end of this battle, we shall fight the enemy in Auradon, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our land, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the islands...we shall fight on the landing grounds...we shall fight in the fields...and in the streets...we shall fight in the hills...we shall never surrender."

Vega and Scarlet ask, "Love the Winston Churchill quote, almost entirely the same, but it's remarkable."

"Absolutely, but me and Mal love you all.", Sage agrees, as she and Mal then said, "Evie, Libby, Leona, come on. Let's go.", before the five were leaving the Jewel-Bilee room, Sage saying to the other Star Darlings, "Look after the AKs, girls.", before when the girls left the room in another camera shot in the same room, the ratio then turned to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios after this 2.35:1 sequence.

* * *

During sunset, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and Leona arrive at the Tourney field, seeing Zevon far on top of one of the bleachers in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

When they arrived, Zevon, with Jafar's staff, uses the bleachers' antenna and summons red lightning into the sky, Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby and Leona stopping to see this, like in a teaser poster.

In another IMAX shot showing the girls, Evie, Libby and Leona were shocked, "We think we may be too late..."

"Now, we REALLY need to hurry.", Sage said as she looks up at this event.


	29. Trapped, Hunted, Surrounded

**Note: Again, almost entirely of this chapter is 2.35:1 for one sequence with several 3D frame-break effects, along with one shot and the last sequence of this chapter is in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.**

 **EPISODE XXIX: Trapped, Hunted, Surrounded**

In the 2.35:1 ratio back at the Jewel-Bilee during sunset at the same time as the last part of the earlier chapter, Audrey was saddened while Scarlet, Vega, Ally and Cassie were sitting beside her while Jordan, Piper, Clover, Lonnie, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa were helping clean up a bit and helping take care of the plane wreckage and the Jewel-Bilee decorations.

"This musical number meant so much to me.", sobbed Audrey.

Ally and Cassie said, "We know. It was your moment to shine. Like the jewels. Which are gone.", as Audrey looks at the two and the other starlings, the two girls apologizing, "We'll stop talking now."

"How come it was so important to you?", asked Scarlet deeply.

Audrey explains mellowly, "But it wasn't just so I could share my many talents. I mean, a little bit, yes, of course I mean, please.", as Ally, Cassie, Scarlet and Vega smile at her. "But more than that, it was supposed to be my gift to the VKs and the Star Darlings. To show how we are all sisters. But now it's all ruined," Audrey continued, showing Piper, Jordan, Adora and Tessa lifting the empty jewel-encrusted box and heavily protected twelve starling awards, Clover and Lonnie trying to lift a small pillar display for the awards, and Astra and Gemma trying to help budge the vertically-standing vintage WW2 plane body wreckage, with the daughter of Sleeping Beauty finishing, "I want to bring everyone together, but the VKs, and Sage, still can't be trusted, unlike the rest of the Star Darlings."

"Then why do you blame Sage and the VKs but yourself? They're still good.", firmly said Scarlet, as Ally and Cassie help lift the small pillar display while Scarlet helps Astra and Gemma budge the wrecked plane, before it dropped and fell horizontally (IMAX bass boom and rumble), un-harming anyone.

Ally, Cassie, Scarlet and Vega then said, "Well, that's actually kind of the _un-truth_."

"What?", questioned the AK.

The daughter of Alice explains while Piper and Jordan help put the empty jewel encrusted box and the secured awards back on the display, "Because Sage and Mal weren't themselves since the starling also had multiple personalities temporarily, Jane, Scarlet and Vega said Sage and Mal were under a spell from a cursed jewel inside the totem from the island thingy. So, not their fault."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you! But you wouldn't listen, Audrey. But we don't blame you, actually.", Cassie, Scarlet and Vega scold a bit to Audrey.

Audrey realizes this and gasps, "What have I done? I feel awful. I banned Sage and Mal from the Jewel-Bilee, girls!"

"We know. And we understand.", Ally and Cassie support.

Piper, Clover, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa nod, "That's right."

"But it's not too late to make things right. It ain't over till the caterpillar sings!", Ally smiled, Audrey confused a bit.

Adora and Tessa explain at the same time, "It's kind of a metaphor."

"Scarlet, star darlings, I need to talk to you girls for a minute.", Cassie decided, escorting Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa to a part of the room. She then says them first, "This is an urgent emergency, starlings. We need to act now or chaos will be unleashed. There are 400,000 people in Auradon, which I believe. With 4,000 of them in this school and in the district.", also saying to Scarlet, "We need to send more reinforcements. If we don't, our enemy pushes closer."

The magenta-black starling then commanded nicely, "Evacuate the civilians students to safety."

"Civilians? They're safe already.", corrects the peach starling.

Vega thought, "Or how about we intelligently and quickly come up with a sneak attack or diversion to finish it off quickly?"

"That might not work. We need destroyers.", hoped Cassie, relating to the WW2-like vehicle-crafts and referencing Dunkirk.

Astra and Gemma both get an idea, "We have an idea! There's a docking area not far from Auradon Prep and there's another spare vintage WW2 fighter plane, a big destroyer-like aircraft and a small aircraft. And...also small and wide types of Negatite Neutralizers, to be exact."

"That sounds like a great idea!", Piper and Clover snap their fingers. "This means war!"

The AKs overheard their conversation and all agree, Jordan saying, "We can also use my carpet and my magic lamp to help with the battle."

"That's that. We can practically see it from here.", Scarlet bravely smiled.

Vega and Cassie ask, "What?"

"...Home.", references Scarlet. "Anyways, let's get ourselves ready for the battle. We'll leave in a few minutes, let's go!", she says, as everyone starts getting ready.

Cassie whispers under her breath as she, Scarlet and Vega watch their friends, "This is it.", before they join their friends as they get ready for the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Jewel-Bilee room in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio, it shows Jordan's lamp still on the table, as inside, the ratio turns back to 2.35:1 when we see Carlos in a zoom-in shot of him panicking, claustrophobically saying, "Room! Too small...running...out of air...!"

The shot suddenly zooms out to show the entire lamp interior, showing Carlos, Jay, Freddie and Jane are in Jordan's lamp, the daughter of Doctor Facilier saying, "This place is five times bigger than your dorm room. You're fine.", to Carlos, who finally relieves.

"Ugh! I just can't believe we're missing the Jewel-Bilee. Do you know how hard it was to find a belt that matches my jewel?", said Jane.

Carlos compliments to the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, "You look great. You know, f-fr-from one friend to another.", chuckling nervously.

"I can't believe that maniac Zevon is up there, and we can't even warn them.", Freddie adds, hoping; "We do hope Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa warned them."

Jay also jokes to Carlos, "And I can't believe you're even smaller than usual."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not...so...big. Either.", Carlos tried to talk the joke back to Jay.

The son of Jafar says afterwards, the four looking up at the top lamp exit, "If there was just some way to reach the opening."

"Yes! There is a way!", Jane got an idea. "Jay, get that table, Freddie, bring out those chairs.", she then told her friends, Jay going to get the small table and Freddie and Carlos going to get some chairs in the room. "My magic might not be very reliable..."

"...and often makes things worse...", Freddie continued, grabbing a chair.

Jay says, "Not helping.", glaring at Freddie as he also grabs a small table.

"...but at least I can try!", Jane courageously plans, rubbing her hands together. "Take these pillows and these chairs, turn them into floating stairs!", she incanted, before her spell made the pillows, chairs and table float, breaking through the top 2.35:1 3D frame, and start to assemble into a magic staircase.

The son of Jafar happily says, "All right! It's working!", the top-and-bottom 3D frame-breaking pillows, chairs and table about to create a staircase before it halted, and started to drop slowly.

"She has to concentrate.", Freddie told Jay, as Jane continued focusing on her magic, finally creating a big staircase, breaking through both top and bottom frames of the 2.35:1 ratio, before Jay and Carlos, starting to climb up the big staircase, too break out of the 2.35:1 frame in 3D as the two VK boys went up the magical makeshift staircase.

During this frame-breaking 3D moment with Jay and Carlos also breaking through the frame, Carlos even turned again and looks at the floating table part of the staircase he's standing, commenting, "Floating table! Cool!"

"Huh?", asked Jane in a next non-frame-breaking 2.35:1 shot, before in the next 3D frame-breaking camera shot shows the floating table suddenly turning into a floating kiddy pool, the staircase as well as Jay and Carlos still breaking the frame.

As Carlos tried to keep his shoes dry from the kiddy pool water, he said to Jane, "I said cool, not pool!", as Jay laughs to his joke in another 2.35:1 frame-breaking 3D shot with Jay slightly breaking the top frame while the staircase breaks the bottom 3D frame.

"Nice!", laughed Jay, pointing at Carlos.

The daughter of the Fairy Godmother asks off-screen again, "What?", as in the same shot, the small kiddy pool then turns into the same floating table again, but in the form of ice.

"He didn't say ice! He said ni-iiice!", the son of Cruella De Vil told Jane, before he was slipping on the icy table, falling down with the table as Jay in the next 3D camera shot broke both frames with the higher pillow pieces of the magical staircase, going out of the screen as he and the other staircase pieces fall down with Carlos and the icy table too.

As Carlos fell with the frozen table and the pillow chairs in the next non-frame-breaking 2.35:1 shot, Jay falls on him, Carlos groaning, "Dalmatians..."

"If that's the best we can do...", Jane worried, as Freddie was seen giggling at this attempt mishap, just before we zoom out of Jordan's genie lamp as the 2.35:1 ratio turns into the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios in the next shot, the AK finished, "...we're all doomed!"

* * *

However, in this short IMAX final sequence of this chapter, we see Scarlet and Vega come out of the Jewel-Bilee room from earlier in the chapter, encountering with Ben.

"Scarlet, Vega, it seems that I can't find them anywhere. Have you and the girls seen them lately?", discusses Ben.

The magenta-black starling told him, "Unfortunately yes, but they must be hidden somewhere, but it's not so bad. They were here in this room the last time us two, Adora and Tessa came here.", before she and her girlfriend Vega saw Jordan's lamp on the table. "Would you look at that.", she said to herself, calling out to her friends in the other room, "Girls! Look at this!"

At that time, Audrey, Cassie, Ally, Jordan, Piper, Clover, Astra, Lonnie, Gemma, Adora and Tessa came out of the Jewel-Bilee room after they help clean the room earlier and rid the plane crash remnants from earlier.

"Is this the lamp you were talking about, Jordan?", Piper wisely asked to the daughter of the Genie.

Jordan supposed, "It is. Wonder why it's here instead of me and my friends' dorm."

"Maybe Zevon had to do something with this.", Adora and Tessa theorized.

Cassie planned, "Speaking of who, we need to help Sage and Mal fight against Zevon, there's no time. Jordan, do you also have your magic carpet with you?"

"Done.", Jordan snapped her fingers, her magic carpet summoned out of nowhere. "Good thing it returned to me the morning after the sleepover party that was after the Neon Lights Ball.", she mentioned.

Astra and Gemma nod, "Now all we need to do is get to that docking area where we will go get reinforcements.", as Jordan then was grabbing her lamp.

* * *

"Agh! What's happening?!", Freddie worries as she, Jay, Carlos and Jane, still small and inside the lamp as the ratio was still in IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, felt tremors (IMAX rumble) inside the lamp and the four were swaying because of the shockwaves, before suddenly the four start to float zero gravity, tense Hans Zimmer music starting.

Jane responds, "I don't know!"

* * *

As Jordan already grabs her lamp, Scarlet says, "That settles it, Astra and Gemma. Let's go march into battle.", saluting before Astra and Gemma led Scarlet, Audrey, Vega, Ally, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Jordan, Lonnie, Adora, Tessa and Ben to the docking area.

* * *

Still inside the lamp, the pillows, chairs and frozen table started going zero gravity too, Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane were gasping as the lamp interior atmosphere was starting to crowd, with the tremors and zero gravity making the scene more intense along with the music of Hans Zimmer.

Because of this, Jane was screaming a bit at the time, struggling to stay safe with Freddie, Jay and Carlos...


	30. United We Stand (Extended Pt 4 Climax)

**Note: This is an extended climax, like the Neon Lights Ball finale earlier. Plus this extended chapter will be also intense, with the 2.35:1 and IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios imagined with 3D frame-break effects for the former ratio throughout. The two surprise characters from the end of Part 3 will make a appearance in this chapter and the final chapter of Part 4, possibly joining the girls for the possible Parts 5 and 6.**

 **Note 2: I've finally watched Descendants 2 when I got home! It was a great film, and I would like to make a fanfic crossover story of it. Sorry it took me a bit long, I was busy working on another story and thinking of plans for my Christmas crossover sequel later this December. This is the first of the last two chapters for Part 4, and yet my longest chapter for this fanfic.**

 **EPISODE XXX: United We Stand, Survival is Victory (EXTENDED)**

In the nighttime as we see Zevon's red, now turned blue and purple, lightning go to the night sky in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, the camera shot comes down as we see Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and Leona reach near the bleachers where Zevon is using Jafar's staff on the antenna, with Sage and her two starling friends having Negatite Neutralizers with them, the lavender starling and Mal saying, "Zevon, stop!"

"Well, if it isn't the evil Isle twins and the three good sparkly girls.", Zevon presumed to the five girls in another IMAX shot, before pulling out a green potion, saying, "Ka-pow!", as in another shot in the 2.35:1 ratio, shows the green potion exploding and breaking through the top-and-bottom 2.35:1 frames in 3D, near Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and Leona, startling them as the green potion created giant translucent crystals, breaking both top and bottom 3D frames as well. Zevon then taunted, "Or should I say the _formally_ evil Isle twins and the three good sparkly girls now that Auradon has made you soft.", as after another 2.35:1 shot where some of the crystals break the bottom frame showing Zevon, it goes back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios as we see Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and Leona glare at the son of Yzma, Zevon continuing, "I mean, not soft like a kitten or something, but, well you know what I mean!"

Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and Leona then climb the giant translucent crystals still in the IMAX ratios, Sage and Mal saying, "You have to stop this, Zevon! Come down and talk to us!", the former saying, "Or else we'll do this the hard way!"

"My, how times have changed. Sage and Mal wants to talk to me. I had to admit, there was a time when I hung on your every word.", Zevon said.

Evie, Libby and Leona ask the two main heroines, "You three had a thing?", confused.

"No, no. He had like a crush on us or something.", Sage and Mal said to the other three, the starling saying, "But I've actually never met him before, but we've got a feeling that we know him too, even though we were cursed at the time."

Zevon overheard them, the ratio still IMAX, "But not anymore! You totally missed your chance, Sage and Mal.", before adding the red jewel he stole from his Jewel-Bilee party crash, onto the staff. "Now, each jewel I'll add increases my power, and when I've combined them all, this antenna will transmit my spell across all of Auradon, to make EVERYONE evil!", he told the heroines his plan.

"Oh my stars. I thought it was gonna be dangerous and deadly, but that is completely worse, still dangerous!", Sage was shocked with Libby and Leona.

The three starlings, Mal and Evie made it over the giant translucent crystals, Sage and Mal both saying afterwards, "Well, we are never gonna let that happen!", as Libby and Evie charge towards Zevon, Sage and Mal incant from the latter's spell book while Leona looks, " _Twist of hand and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate!_ ", Mal using her magic to successfully make Zevon levitate and not use the antenna for his spell, while Sage uses her Negatite Neutralizer to try shooting Zevon at the same time, but she misses when Zevon was levitating, the two heroines said, "Can't use the antenna if you can't touch it!", chuckling.

The evil VK boy then says, "You always were the clever one, Mal, with your three sparkle girl friends. Clever, enchanted, and doomed!", before pulling out another green potion.

"Stop right there!", Libby said as she and Evie reach the bleachers where Zevon is, the former having her Negatite Neutralizer at the ready, just before Zevon smashes the green potion on the bleachers, levitating the top half of the bleachers up in the air as the son of Yzma laughs evilly, Evie and Libby appalled. "Okay, this is getting out of hand.", Libby seriously said, as in a 2.35:1 ratio shot, we see Evie and Libby about to get the staff from Zevon, but the two supportive characters miss, breaking through the bottom frame as they both fell!

Sage, Mal and Leona yell in the next IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shot, "Evie! Libby!", going to the bleachers as the three miraculously catch the two just in time, the five on the ground because of their two friends' fall. "Alright, Zevon, you asked for it!", Sage said, before she and Mal incant from the spell book, the five looking up at Zevon, " _Try, but you will never harm her, buried under suits of armor!_ ", before in another IMAX shot, several knight suit armor are summoned, falling down from the sky to the levitating bleachers where Zevon is on, a 2.35:1 frame-breaking 3D shot showing the suits of armor breaking through the top-and-bottom frames, Zevon startled as he moved and misses the falling armor.

"Seriously?", playfully grinned Evie, Libby and Leona as the ratio turns back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, looking at Sage and Mal who are protecting the three at the time.

Sage and Mal excuse, "What? It was all we can think of.", smiling back at their three friends.

"Don't force me to destroy you girls, Sage and Mal.", said Zevon, pulling out a red potion, trying to throw it at the five girls. "Ka-slice!"

The five heroines dodge this, Sage and Mal saying, "Hey! You don't want to hurt us, Zevon!", as the two also dodge a thrown green potion, the two continuing as they dodged purple and blue potions with their other three friends as well, "We mean, come on! We can trade spells and...potions all day, but eventually...Evie, Libby, Leona and us two will win!"

"You two are bluffing, right?", asked Libby and Evie.

Sage and Mal said to the two, "Oh yeah, totally.", before the two said to Zevon, "Give up, Zevon! You're outnumbered!", Sage, Libby and Leona pulling out their Negatite Neutralizers, the lead starling saying, "Now what are you gonna do about that?"

"Wrong, again. I knew I might need backup, so that's why I broke into Geppetto's Workshop!", Zevon grinned, as suddenly, two hands grab onto the top of the half bleachers, coming up to reveal a small Pinocchio-like puppet, which laughs cutely.

Libby and Leona aww to this while Sage, Mal and Evie giggle, the two main heroines saying, "You're gonna stop us with a puppet show?", the starling saying, "That's not scary at all.", nodding while smiling.

"Not quite.", Zevon corrected, pulling out another blue potion, saying, "Ba-bam!", throwing it below on the puppet, causing it to grow only a bit bigger, also saying, "Pa-pow!", throwing another green potion on the puppet, causing it to multiply to about eight, and after using the yellow jewel onto the staff, he then uses the staff's purple lightning effects (along with surprising negative energy) to affect the eight grown puppets.

This causes the puppets' cute laughs to become evil cackles, the sound of it similar to Cosmic Mario in Super Mario Galaxy.

When another music piece of Hans Zimmer's intense music was heard, Sage and Mal nervously said as Evie, Libby and Leona were also shocked, "Okay, I see what you did there.", Sage also said as she was scared, "Okay, NOW that's scary!"

The eight puppets then evilly screech as they slowly come down the steps of the bleachers, also surprisingly shooting out negative energy from their hands, missing the five girls!

"Oh my stars, the puppets have negative energy too?!", Libby and Leona shocked.

Zevon says to the girls afterwards, "Who's pulling the strings now?", before evilly laughing.

"Girls! Fall back!", Sage screamed as she, Libby, Leona, Mal and Evie ran and climbed over behind the giant translucent crystals, ticking Hans Zimmer music heard. And when Libby and Leona help quickly try to shoot the puppets with their Negatite Neutralizers, Sage tries to activate hers before negative energy blasts were heard shattering a few parts of the giant crystals, Libby and Leona hiding quickly on the back of the covering crystals when this happens.

But Sage's Negatite Neutralizer wouldn't start and/or budge, while more negative energy blasts were heard, Mal saying, "Hurry up, Sage!", shocked and worried.

"I'm TRYING!", hyperventilated Sage suspensefully, before that moment, Sage finally fixes her weapon, going out in the open for a second to shoot positive energy at the negatite-shooting puppets.

Unfortunately that time when Zevon also used another green potion to multiply the eight into about forty-eight, Sage said, "Girls, run!", as she led Mal, Evie, Libby and Leona as they try to run from the firing evil puppets, an IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 momental shot shows Sage running around in a suspenseful desperate attempt to stay alive with the girls, panting and not wanna stop.

* * *

Back at the docking area in Auradon Prep in the continuing IMAX sequence while the Hans Zimmer suspenseful music was still heard, Astra was setting up with Gemma on the spare WW2 vintage plane, saying, "Okay, everyone get ready to set up."

"I can't believe we're using my magic carpet again. It's been a while.", Jordan comments, holding her magic genie lamp as she gets on the magic carpet of hers too.

Piper and Clover reply to her as the two get on the small airship in the dock, "We know. Good thing we're getting reinforcements for our dear friends. We gotta save Auradon from imminent danger."

"Then it is our duty to put it that way afterwards.", Scarlet daringly said as she, Vega, Adora and Tessa also go on the big airship.

Audrey then said, "Agreed. Can't wait to get revenge on Zevon for what he did to us, the Jewel-Bilee and my musical number!", as she, Ally, Lonnie and Ben also get on Jordan's magic carpet.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go save our friends, and we hope to stars above, we'll survive!", Astra and Gemma hopes, already in the WW2 vintage war aircraft's two-section cockpit, the former athletic starling starting the plane as also, the big and small airships, and the magic carpet, then take off to the sky in a heroic and majestic fashion as they travel over to save their friends, in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

* * *

Still in the IMAX ratios, we then see Sage, Mal and their three friends finally stopping to catch their breaths, as the three starlings still have their Negatite Neutralizers, trying to shoot at some of the evil negatite puppets, the enemies starting to surround the five.

"Ah! There's too many of them!", said Evie, Libby and Leona as the starlings shoot at some of the puppets.

Sage and Mal hope, "Evie, we need help!", the former saying, "We hope our friends will come to help!", before the camera shot zooms out to show the five girls surrounded by the couple dozens of evil puppets in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio, before it pans a bit up to show the magic carpet, the airships, and the fighter WW2 plane coming to the Tourney field through airspace.

"ATTACK!", Scarlet, Vega and Audrey yelled, showing Scarlet, Vega, Adora and Tessa on the giant airship in one IMAX shot, and another showing Piper, Cassie and Clover on the small airship and Audrey, Jordan, Ally, Lonnie and Ben, the AKs altogether on the magic carpet, Jordan holding her lamp, while Audrey says, "AKs and Starlings to the rescue!"

Piper then says to Cassie and Clover as the next shot switches to 2.35:1, "This is it, my love. The final battle against Zevon. Ah, spitfires...the sweetest sensational sound you'll ever hear.", calmly as the two starlings see Astra and Gemma's WW2 fighter plane zooming across the sky, zooming across the sky, and by the airships and magic carpet in the next IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shot.

"Look out, Sage and Mal. We're dropping positive energy bombs! Here! We! Go!", Astra readied, as the fighter WW2 plane just then unloaded some positive-energized bombs, Sage, Libby, Leona, Mal and Evie ducking.

In a surprisingly iconic IMAX fanfic shot, shows Sage bracing herself on the Tourney field ground as she covers her ears and head, the positive-energized bombs exploding when reaching the ground, destroying some of the nearby evil puppets and exploding, unharming the girls in this still IMAX camera shot.

The four other girls got up as Sage uncovers her ears and head in the same shot and too getting off from the ground, before they saw more evil puppets that's chasing them, due to Zevon, using his potions, duplicating them.

The son of Yzma then said as he sees the airships, plane and magic carpet, "Oh, here they come to save the day.", making a reference to Mighty Mouse, as he also summoned two negatite with the staff, attempting to try attacking Astra and Gemma's WW2 plane.

The giant airship then uses it's high artillery weaponry to help explode some of the evil puppets, while at the time, Astra and Gemma's plane were pursued by the two negatite, still in the glorious 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios.

"There's more negatite behind us!", said Gemma, in the plane with Astra, seeing the two Negatite through the plane mirror, as a intense pursuit and dogfight was happening.

On the other hand, Piper and Clover land the small airship and get off, while Jordan's magic carpet swoops down, Audrey, Jordan, Ally and Lonnie getting off while Ben is still riding the magic carpet before he will get off soon at some point.

"Five, six, seven, eight!", Audrey said, Lonnie, Jordan and Ally standing beside her, before they took turns kicking and destroying the evil negatite puppets along with some help from Piper and Clover.

In the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios still, the giant airship also uses more heavy artillery to help shoot one of the pursuing Negatite down and destroyed the orb, the other Negatite manages to also shoot the artillery airship's altitude engines, causing the ship to lose altitude!

"Hold on, Vega!", Scarlet hold on to her dear love Vega with Adora hugging Tessa for protection, before yelling and calling out to her friends Adora and Tessa, "Let's go!", as the airship slowly crashes down on the bleachers on the right side, as Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and some of the others looked with suspense, the airship making metal-screeching and a big IMAX foghorn sound.

Scarlet and Adora miraculously use their starling levitation powers with Vega and Tessa respectively still holding on to them to get off the airship and safely coming over to Audrey, Piper and the other supportive characters while Ben manages to land from the magic carpet to help defeat more evil puppets, while the crashed airship was slowly leaning to the right, but not falling due to the bleachers.

"While you guys work out your differences, I'm gonna take over Auradon!", Zevon said afterwards, using the staff to cause the floating bleachers to start floating away across the Tourney field, while the Negatite orb in the air was still pursuing Astra and Gemma's WW2 vintage airplane.

Sage and Mal said to their friends Libby, Leona and Evie, "Libby, Leona, Evie, keep Zevon distracted while we both go for the staff!"

"We've got you two, fam.", ensures Libby, Leona and Evie.

The lavender starling and daughter of Maleficent replies to the three, "You girls always do.", more positive-energy bomb explosions heard in the Tourney field distance as Sage and Mal both go, readying for their moment for a spell to help them get on the floating bleachers where Zevon is.

Near from the two main girls, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega and Ben were fighting more evil puppets with negative energy, Audrey kicking one, Ben using a hammer or a scepter against another using it's wooden hand as selfdefense, and lastly, Scarlet and Vega together using positive energy to defeat about three more, also levitating one in the process.

Once Audrey, Scarlet and Vega defeated some of the puppets there at the time, the three also look up at Zevon on the floating bleachers, the former blaming, "You ruined everything! And you're not even enrolled here!"

"You know what, Zevon, you jerk? We are gonna beat you so hard, you're gonna regret taking over Auradon!", said Scarlet with anger, pulling out a long Negatite Neutralizer to try shooting positive energy with the weapon at Zevon, while Vega helps with her positive energy, but Zevon misses their shots in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio.

Zevon replies not a response, but says as he threw a blue-green potion in the 2.35:1 ratio, "Ba-bam!", as the potion breaks through a portion of the top-frame and the bottom-frame, and in the next 2.35:1 3D shot, the top-frame-breaking blue-green potion hits the ground and releasing a frame-breaking puff of blue-green smoke in 3D, suddenly causing Audrey, Scarlet and Vega to shrink quickly as the three gasped, the magenta-black-haired starling dropping her Negatite Neutralizer...

...and as the 2.35:1 ratio shortly returns to the 1.78:1/1.44:1 IMAX ratios, we then see that Audrey was inevitably turned into a small yellow duckling, Scarlet had turned into a black pelican and Vega had turned into a white swan. Audrey and Vega quacks a bit in shock while Scarlet, too shocked by this transformation due to the potion, then was flapping and moving around in startlement, hitting Adora and Tessa on the legs, who the two were shooting positive energy at more evil puppets during the time, before Scarlet squeaked and flaps on the ground in a panic, as if a pelican was covered in oil (I actually respect and care for animals).

"Huh. I think that's an improvement.", said the evil Zevon as he saw this, smiling.

Astra and Gemma in the meantime was maneuvering and dodging the attacking Negatite orb with their vintage WW2 plane, trying to shoot the Negatite orb down too, whilst still in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios. But the negative energy orb kept shooting negative energy to attempt hitting the plane, whilst some negative energy blasted on the ground, unharming the heroes in the process.

During the continuous intense battle, Sage and Mal incant from the latter girl's spell book when they finally go behind the floating bleachers where Zevon is above them in the 2.35:1 ratio, " _Wing and bat in raven's eye, lift us up into the sky!_ ", before the two girls flew up magically with the starling using her positive energy, breaking the top 2.35:1 frame and dropping Mal's spell book, breaking the bottom-frame of the ratio, Leona coming over and saving the spell book for Sage and Mal, watching their two friends levitate high near the bleachers in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

But when Sage and Mal do so, the two discover they were levitating a little too high.

"Oh no, too high, too high!", startled Sage, with her and Mal wobbling in mid-air, their spell wearing off as they fell, but managing to hold on to the edge of the bleachers in intensity during this IMAX sequence.

Ally and Cassie, charging towards an evil puppet in the continued IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, was about to attack it with Ally using her purse and Cassie using her positive energy, however the puppet whimpered a bit and tried to look innocent.

"Aww...", said Ally, not happy but a little saddened towards the puppet.

Cassie afterwards told the daughter of Alice, "No! It's trying to trick you! It has negative energy!", as all of a sudden, the innocent-looking puppet then turned hostile again, preparing it's negative energy, Ally gasping while Cassie said, "Let's attack it! NOW!", before the two girls then defeat the evil puppet together, causing it's wooden head to send flying.

"Ready to wish, Jordan?", Piper said while she and Clover was destroying another evil puppet with their positive energies, to Jordan, who has her lamp with her.

Jordan nods at the meditative starling, before beginning her wish statement while holding her lamp, "I wish these puppets were-", before she, Piper and Clover were startled as the wooden head from the evil puppet Ally and Cassie destroyed hits the daughter of the Genie, sending Jordan's lamp flying in the process too.

When the lamp hits the ground and toppled in another IMAX shot, miraculously, the miniature Jane, Freddie, Jay and Carlos finally were freed from the lamp!

"We're free!", Carlos cheered, before he and Jay gasp as the two VK boys, Jane and Freddie looked, the son of Cruella De Vil saying, "Look out!", as a big evil puppet wooden foot part stomped as the four got out of it's way.

Then in the next IMAX shot, Carlos says, "You're going down, you dime store Pinocchio!", as he, Jay, Jane and Freddie help take down the evil puppet, causing it to stumble and hit two more evil puppets, into the field net, making a sort-of-like goal.

The four miniature Auradonians cheered afterwards, Carlos joking as he fist-bumps Jay, "Puppet dominoes!"

Astra and Gemma's plane at the time finally manages to go behind the second Negatite orb, shooting it and causing it to fall down, while a couple IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shots showing the first with Sage and Mal attempting to climb and get onto the floating bleachers, and the second showing Libby, Evie and Leona watching the intense action, as the Negatite orb hits the field net with the three evil puppets, exploding in an IMAX fashion while Hans Zimmer's intense music piece was continuing through the action sequence.

"We've got it! We've got-", Astra and Gemma called out through the plane intercom, before inevitably was startled as negative energy hit the plane, revealing that Zevon summoned three more Negatite orbs after it! "We're being outnumbered! Our plane can't hold it much longer!", the two yell as the vintage plane was being hit a few times by the orbs as it maneuvers, mistakenly dropping a positive energy bomb on the ground in the process (deep IMAX rumble bass boom).

Piper and Clover worry at the time, "There's too many of them!", with the two starlings, Cassie, Adora, Tessa, Ally, Jordan, Lonnie, Ben, the duckling Audrey, the pelican Scarlet, the swan Vega and the four miniature Auradonians Jane, Jay, Carlos and Freddie were in a circle, trying to attack the dozen of evil puppets surrounding them.

"Once I add the last jewel, I will be unstoppable!", evilly says Zevon to the struggling Sage and Mal still in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio, preparing to put the last jewel on the staff with the purple, yellow and red jewels on it...

...but a shining reflection and positive energy hits Zevon's eyes miraculously as he was blinded, which reveals to show Evie using her magic mirror with the help of Leona's shining positivity energy, as well as Libby using her pink positive energy wish powers!

"Reflect on this!", says Evie and Leona at the time.

Libby added, "And some positivity too!", as well. She also says to the other starlings and Auradonians fighting the evil puppets, "Go! Go! Fight them off while we help with Sage and Mal!", as their friends were seen doing their job helping fight off the surrounding dozen evil puppets in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio.

Sage and Mal finally manage to get up on the floating bleachers, the two heroines then grab hold onto Zevon's staff, and flips him over onto a part of the bleachers, successfully getting the staff from the villain kid, saying to the son of Yzma, "It's over, Zevon!"

"Not yet, Sage and Mal. I also stole YOUR jewel, Mal.", reveals Zevon, suddenly pulling out the cursed glowing green jewel of Mal's, revealing he stole it from them!

The lavender starling gasps in fright, "What?! Where did you get...", before she and Mal groan, closing their eyes from the glow of the green jewel while holding the staff.

At that moment, Sage and Mal's eyes then turned and glowed green once again, the daughter of Maleficent smiling evilly while Sage, in her 10th dangerous personality from the final chapter of Part 3, Rage, was growling in extreme anger, the two cursed girls beginning to walk towards Zevon to give the staff back to him!

"Sage! Mal!", Evie, Libby and Leona gasp, seeing their two friends cursed under the influence of the green jewel of Mal's as the two began to give the son of Yzma the staff. Libby and Evie then said while Leona glared at Zevon above, the ratio switching back to 2.35:1 again from the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio, "That's our friends you're messing with!"

Evie then uses her crown as a boomerang with the helpful assistance of Libby and Leona, using both starling powers to help the crown as the accessory broke through the top 2.35:1 3D frame, and in a couple more 2.35:1 shots, the frame-breaking 3D crown boomerang comes up to the floating bleachers when Sage and Mal almost reached Zevon with the staff, the crown perfectly hitting the cursed green jewel out of the VK boy's hands!

"No, no, no, no!", Zevon shocked when the jewel was out of his hands and falling down below to the Tourney field.

Spectacularly in the 2.35:1 frame-breaking 3D ratio still, Sage and Mal's eyes stopped glowing green, coming back to their normal personalities!

"Ugh, that was a short splitting headache, but...", Sage said, with her and Mal breaking through the frame at the time, before we zoom out a bit, the two girls and the staff breaking through the top and bottom 2.35:1 3D frames, Mal using the staff and Sage using her starling positive energy powers, saying, "...Ka-blam!", the two heroines not only hitting Zevon, but hitting the four potions he was holding when he attempted getting Sage and Mal to give him the staff back, the next 3D 2.35:1 shot showing this part, the camera shot looking to see the potions flying and falling in front of where Zevon stands while Sage and Mal still broke through the ratio frame in 3D.

As the 2.35:1 ratio once again switches to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, we see Zevon become affected by the potions, first with an electrifying red with red lightning surging from his body, then a weakening yellow secondly with a aura closing in on the VK for a second, a paralyzing green thirdly showing the son of Yzma's upper body hit with a glowing green, and lastly, a freezing blue, as Zevon said, "Whoa-ohhhhhh-ohhhh!", as he was then frozen and is defeated by the last potion, back when Ben was frozen the same when Zevon crashed the Jewel-Bilee!

"YES! That was for crashing the Jewel-Bilee and ruining it for us and our friends!", succeeded and cheered Sage, before she and Mal told him, "Now to undo your evil!", as the two then use the staff first with the Negatite chasing Astra and Gemma's WW2 plane, the staff hitting the three orbs and destroying them, but created a quick vortex that zooms and lands on the further side of the Tourney field while Hans Zimmer's intense music suddenly turns triumphant and victorious.

Astra and Gemma were seen giving a thumbs-up to Sage and Mal on the floating bleachers with the frozen Zevon through the plane window in the next IMAX shot, the two heroines, smiling happily, then use the staff's electric powers to hit the evil puppets surrounding Piper, Clover, Jordan, Lonnie, Ally, Adora, Tessa, Ben, the miniature Jane, Jay, Carlos and Freddie, the duckling Audrey, the black pelican Scarlet and white swan Vega in the middle of the Tourney field that time, zooming out a bit at the time to show the evil puppets inanimate once more, ridding their negative energy powers as well, much to Evie, Libby and Leona's happiness when seeing this.

"Oh no! We almost forgot about you girls!", Sage gasps a bit before she and Mal use the staff on the quacking duckling Audrey and the panicking, squeaking and respective black pelican and white swan Scarlet and Vega, all three sounding like a chicken for a second before turning back into their human forms, Scarlet and Vega having their Starland forms again.

Vega swooned, "Oh my! We're human again! Sage and Mal did it!", embracing Scarlet, happy to not stay a swan much longer.

"We will never speak of this again.", smiled Audrey to Mal and Sage, about her turning into a duckling.

Scarlet grins in agreement to Audrey, "Well, Sage and Mal _did_ save all our lives. I almost passed out when I turned into a pelican. But other that, they're heroes."

While Astra and Gemma's WW2 vintage plane slowly and safely lifts onto the Tourney field without harming anyone before the two gets out of their plane, Sage and Mal use the staff again to move the floating bleachers back above place and softly landing the bleachers back in the right spot in the continuing IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, even though the bleachers on the other side was crashed due to the big destroyed airship in the battle.

Ben comes over to the bleachers and then grabs the frozen Zevon by the collar, in revenge for the son of Yzma freezing him earlier at the Jewel-Bilee.

"Watch the collar! Ow...ow...oww...", Zevon says whilst frozen, as Ben dragged him, eventually going to take him back to the Isle of the Lost.

During this when Evie puts her small crown back on with Libby and Leona high-fiving, the three farewell to the VK boy, "Later, Zevon! Don't get lost on the way to the Isle.", the three asking Sage and Mal, coming over to their friends with the staff still, "See what we did there?", chuckling.

"We saw.", both Sage and Mal said, the former adding, "We get it. It's shopping. Now, about the jewel...", the two main girls lastly using the staff on the fallen green jewel in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, which successfully removes the evil curse, that made Sage and Mal evil with the starling having 10 different personalities, once and for all. "That should remove the curse.", both girls continue, picking up the green jewel, Sage noticing, "Hey! No glowing, evil or multiple personalities anymore! We're definitely cured!", cheers the lavender starling, the two then said, "And now, there's only one thing left to do.", Mal throwing the staff away behind with the three jewels, perfectly landing on Scarlet's hands helpfully, when she, Vega, Audrey, Ally, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Jordan, Lonnie, Adora and Tessa came over.

Libby, Leona and Evie guess, "Jewel-Bilee?"

"No...", corrected Sage and Mal, before saying, "Jewel-Bilee in Yourself!", as Sage then, relieved, lays down on the ground and relaxes, the miniature Jane, Jay, Carlos and Freddie coming over too near Sage, the starling saying, "Take us home.", in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

Mal smiled, "Good ol' Sage.", in the next IMAX shot, before she, Evie, Libby, Leona, and the other starlings and Auradonians, look to see something inevitable while Sage sat up from the ground, looking to see this.

We see the same two special 2D-animated (while the Star Darlings and Auradonians are 3D-animated) cartoon characters from the end of Part 3 laying on the ground unconscious; the first is a short creature with a cyan, light blue and white body, and the second is a human girl with long ponytail-braided brown hair with a blue shirt, khaki shorts and red sneakers, which the two appears to be there because of when the Negatite orbs were destroyed, it caused a vortex which summoned them.

Sage was looking at this whilst sitting up on the ground, a bit worried and intrigued at the same time in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

Switching to the 2.35:1 ratio, we see in one of the two's POV, opening their eyes and showed blurry drowsy vision, seeing Sage, Mal, the starlings and the Auradonian girls (although Jane, Jay, Carlos and Freddie are still miniature and are watching this). He groans drowsily.

"Hi. Are you two okay?", Sage and Mal ask to the mysterious guest characters in one of the latter's POV.

As it reveals in the next shot, the mysterious guest characters are revealed to be a beast named Bunsen, and the human girl to be a human girl named Emily Jones.

When the two new characters' visions cleared and sees the starlings and auradonians, Bunsen and Emily Jones' eyes shot up and surprised (like the previous times in my Garfield fanfic series), they both screamed in fright.

The 2D-animated characters were panicking, both Bunsen and Emily Jones asking, "Where are we? Who are you all!?", hyperventilating, confirming the fact that they're from another dimension.

"Okay, okay, deep breath...", Piper and Jordan said as they helped the two guest characters by calming them down, helping them take deep breaths in and out, and helping them relax too. Piper then said to her friend Jordan, "Wow, you're starting to like my meditation and relaxing perks.", the other AK replying, "Yeah. Works every time."

Sage then said to Bunsen and Emily Jones, "Okay. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Sage, this is Mal, and these are our friends Libby, Evie, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Audrey, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Ally, Jordan, Lonnie, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa. There are four other friends Jane, Jay, Carlos and Freddie, but I haven't seen them since...earlier today?"

"Already told our friends. They've been shrunk and they're here with us now. We'll turn them back to normal soon.", Scarlet nods, reinsuring Sage with the other girls agreeing.

The lavender starling responded, "Oh.", before continuing to Bunsen and Emily Jones, "Anyway, this place is Auradon, and me and my eleven sparkling friends are known as the Star Darlings, while our other friends are Descendants of Disney characters and villains. Who are you two, by the way?"

"What's up?", finally confides Bunsen, saying as he was calmly happy in a wacky way, "It's me, Bunsen! And this is my lovely girlfriend Emily Jones."

Sage and Mal were then a bit shocked, "Girlfriend?", looking at each other, saying, "Now that you mentioned it, Scarlet and Vega and Piper and Clover are both in love with each other though."

"Okay...we see. You see, guys, I'm actually from a dimension of Muckledunk with my best friend Mikey, and Emily is from another dimension where she also travels from her home to a magical place named Elvendale, so we met and had amazing adventures together. Earlier today, a vortex came out out of nowhere and flashed before our eyes! It might've sent us both here probably.", told Bunsen to the girls about his and Emily's story.

Libby and Evie answer to this, "That's good to know. There was a big battle and we succeeded."

"Yeah, not to mention there's a big airship that crashed on the bleachers over there.", Emily mentioned, continuing, "So what's going on? We also watched some news also about some event called The Jewel-Bilee."

Sage nods, "That reminds us. We're almost done cleaning up and getting ready for the Jewel-Bilee. We're gonna attend the event in an hour."

"And I cancelled the airshow earlier today. It was intense. We accidentally crashed the plane into the party literally without harming anyway.", Astra told Bunsen and Emily.

Bunsen and Emily were nervous a bit to this part, "Yeah...", before continuing, "It's a good thing we get to know each other. And we'll be happy to attend the Jewel-Bilee and hang out with you girls."

"Yes, Bunsen and Emily. Yes, you may. Jewel-Bilee is gonna be commencing again!", agreed Sage and Mal, before the two, Libby, Evie, the other ten starlings, Audrey, Ally, Lonnie and Jordan, as well as the miniature Jane, Jay, Carlos and Freddie, were jumping and celebrating their victory in this battle.

Surprised again, Bunsen and Emily decide to join in with the girls as the two romantically and happily jump, cheer and celebrate with them.

They're all just glad it's all over. The Jewel-Bilee is coming for the celebration of their lives.


	31. Celebration of a Lifetime! (Pt 4 Finale)

**Note: This is the final chapter for Part 4, and yet I will take a break from this Star Darlings/Descendants story until the upcoming Part 5 and 6 later on, to work on some of my other stories. I was also gonna do a deleted scene for this story, but I'll decide whether or not to add it later when the new season of Descendants: Wicked World comes out. Plus, like the first chapter of Part 3, the musical sequence in this Part 4 finale will be extended with an additional song from La La Land (I don't own that song), Another Day of Sun, and there will be a romantic surprise too. This chapter is almost imagined in IMAX, the last chapter for Part 4 with imaginable 3D frame-break effects as well.**

 **EPISODE XXXI: The Celebration of a Lifetime! (Part 4 Finale)**

As Sage, Mal and the other girls, with Jane, Jay, Carlos and Freddie grown back to normal size again when they came back to Auradon Prep, they were helping trim and get the Jewel-Bilee party ready, which the aspect ratio was IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1. But amidst the fun they're having preparing for this event, Sage and Mal smile to see Bunsen and Emily Jones wandering around the room where everyone is gonna be at for the Jewel-Bilee, happy to see the surprise 2D-animated character newcomers getting to know about the Auradon world, since the starlings and Auradon kids are 3D-animated.

* * *

Later on as the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio continues, all the Auradon Prep background characters have arrived to the Jewel-Bilee, with Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Evie, Mal, Sage, Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa were standing together side to side in a line, with also Bunsen and Emily standing alongside Audrey, Lonnie, Jordan, Jane and Ally together on the side, Ben walking straight in the middle, announcing, "Welcome everyone, to the Jewel-Bilee."

"I'm so glad Mal and Sage was able to spell us back to normal.", Carlos says to Jay.

Jay replies, "Yeah. But then why are you still so small.", even though they're already back to normal, before the two VK boys fistbump.

"It is my great honour to give each of you your jewels, and the starlings special awards.", Ben continued, going over to the jewels, unlocking the heavily-protected safety case for the awards before carrying both, giving the jewels first, starting with Carlos. "Carlos."

The son of Cruella De Vil was given the black jewel, giving a speech, "I would like to say a few words...yes!"

"Jay.", presented the AK son of Beauty and the Beast, giving Jay the yellow jewel.

The son of Jafar tests it by biting it, reviewing, "Sweet! It's real."

"Freddie.", says Ben, giving Freddie the purple jewel.

The daughter of Doctor Facilier examines it, saying, "Wow. I've never stolen anything this nice."

"Evie.", the AK represented, giving Evie the red jewel.

The daughter of the Evil Queen answered, "It totally matches my dress."

"And last but not least, Mal. And especially for our heroic and helpful positive Star Darlings, they are given twelve special and colorful awards!", Ben says, giving Mal the last and green, yet uncursed jewel, and also rewarding the Star Darlings with their awards, lavender purple for Sage's, pink for Libby's, yellow for Leona's, blue for Vega's, magenta-black for Scarlet's, peach-white for Cassie's, seafoam green for Piper's, indigo purple for Clover's, red for Astra's, orange for Gemma's, light blue for Adora's and green for Tessa's.

Libby was ultimately surprised, "Wow! Our own special signature and individual awards! We accept it and cherish it for our lives!", as she happily and excitingly cheered with the rest of her friends, still in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios.

"At last.", both the lavender starling Sage and the daughter of Maleficent Mal happily smiles, looking at their respective award and jewel proudly.

The IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios switch to 2.35:1 once more as Carlos, Adora and Tessa said, "Alright, bring it in guys!", the five VKs and twelve Star Darlings coming in together in separate formations, the latter's different in the shape of a circle.

"Let's do it!", both said Sage and Mal, the former and the eleven other Star Darlings holding their special colorful awards together, with Mal and her fellow VKs holding in their respective jewels, before a second later in another shot, the energies from both the jewels and awards magically shoot out and sent an array of 3D frame-breaking fireworks, everyone cheering as Mal and Sage, the former putting the jewel on her chest of the dress, the two coming over to Audrey, Bunsen and Emily Jones in the 2.35:1 ratio. The two then said, "We are so glad that we've all got to be here with you guys after all."

Audrey also apologizes, "And I am so sorry for not believing in you girls."

"That's definitely okay. But what's important the matter is, we saved Auradon from evil.", Sage smiled.

Bunsen adds, "That's awesome! This Jewel-Bilee just gets better and better!"

"Same here.", Emily said, before she kisses Bunsen by pecking his lips, causing the latter to become lovestruck.

Sage and Mal anyway apologizes to Audrey, "Apology 100% accepted. Anyways-", before they were interrupted, the two happily looking with Audrey, Bunsen and Emily Jones to see the surprise guest with the other friends.

"Ugh! Enough already!", suddenly CJ appears surprisingly with her rope that's breaking through the top of the 3D 2.35:1 frame for the final frame break in 3D, swinging and standing on top of the second audience floor section of the Jewel-Bilee room.

Bunsen once again shrieks with Emily Jones courageous, the former asking Sage, "Who is that?!"

"CJ, the daughter of Captain Hook.", Sage and Mal presumes.

Scarlet told the 2D-animated beast, "Me, Vega, Adora, Tessa, Jane, Jay, Freddie and Carlos met her earlier today!", calling out to the VK girl, "Hey, CJ! Zevon's plan didn't work, but we managed to victoriously stop it!"

"And again, why are you here?", Sage and Mal asks the daughter of Captain Hook above.

Audrey, Gemma and Astra also ask, "Are you gonna crash the Jewel-Bilee again like Zevon did?", the latter includes, "Or steal the jewels, because we returned the staff and retrieved the jewels, so you're too late for that one."

CJ answers while on the second floor section of the room and still holding on to her rope, "Of course not. I watched the entire battle earlier at the Tourney field as a front row seat for the takeover, but I saw that Zevon's plan didn't work, so afterwards, I wanted to watch the rest of the Jewel-Bilee, good for you guys. Zevon's defeated. Guess I won't be needing that fifty-foot schooner I asked for."

"Fifty-foot schooner?", asked Sage, Libby and Leona.

Adora and Tessa points out, "It was an offer if Zevon would've taken over Auradon. Glad it should stay untaken because the forces of good outwit evil. It felt like World War II."

"We saved the day, and we saved the Jewel-Bilee event ceremony too!", Cassie, Piper and Clover looked on the bright side.

Scarlet agrees, "Yeah, and speaking of events," before she grabbed Vega's hand, faces each other, puts both their blue and magenta-black awards down, and the third-year starling kneeled down, saying to her second-year starling girlfriend Vega, "I love you with all my heart. When us and our friends were back in Starland, you are the smartest celestial starling that I've ever seen. I may also be the bravest, determined and passionate starling, but truly, I have loved you the first time I saw your eyes. We have been on a lot of adventures lately, but no one else in the world will make you happier than I can, and all you really need is me...here, there, anywhere, you are the true love of my life. I have one question I need to make...", Scarlet says, before she puts her hand in her back pocket, pulls out a small ring box, opens it up and reveals a beautiful diamond ring, the magenta-black starling asking Vega, "...will you marry me?", which made Vega shed tears of joy, surprise and happiness, smiling deeply, as the blue-haired starling answers;

...

"Yes... Yes!", Vega cried happily, as Scarlet then puts her hands around Vega's waist, and lifting her, she twirls her around in the air while her girlfriend puts her arms around her neck, before romantically kissing.

Everyone in the Jewel-Bilee audience applauds and cheers, while Sage, Mal, and the other twenty-two characters clapped for them, and even Bunsen and Emily Jones were crying happily, the beast pulling out a tissue and blowing into it, saying while crying, "This is the best marriage proposal we've had yet!", before embracing Emily, who embraces him back.

"This just gets better and better!", Sage and Mal looked at each other and said, smiling, as Scarlet and Vega stop kissing, embracing as they both pick up their awards in unison, the starlings still holding theirs.

CJ also said, "On with the show!"

"You heard the girl! Let's start this musical sequence with a bang!", Bunsen called out, a melody to the tune of one of La La Land's most memorable songs, the 2.35:1 aspect ratio lastly turning to IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 for the remainder for Part 4's final chapter, with a continuous camera shot in the Jewel-Bilee.

 **Vega: I think about that day, I left her at a station, west of Starland on the bay, we were seventeen,**

 **But she was sweet and it was true, still I did what I had to do... Cause I just knew,**

 **Summer Sunday nights, we'd sink into our seats right as they dimmed out all the lights,**

 **The Technicolor world made out of music and machine,** **It called me to be on that screen, and live inside it's sheen,**

 **Scarlet: Without a nickel to my name, hopped a bus, here we came, could be brave or just insane, we'll have to see,**

 **Vega: 'Cause maybe in that sleepy town, she'll sit one day, the lights are down, she'll see my face and think of how she used to know me,**

 **All Starlings: Behind these hills, we're reaching for the lights, and chasing all the lights that shine,**

 **And when they let you down, it's another day of, you'll get up off the ground, it's another day of, as the morning rolls around, it's another day of sun...**

After this first part of the song, this starts off Sage and Mal's song, Better Together as well, continuing the continuous IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shot.

 **Sage & Mal: Don't have the gold, all on your own, we're a team, now we're stronger,**

 **Evie, Leona & Libby: Don't gotta face the whole world, all alone, cause we could go further,**

 **Starlings & AK/VK Girls: The road could be hard, and the night could be dark, like a jewel we'll shine bright wherever we are,**

 **If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart...**

During this part, Sage and Mal were also twirled around in laughter and fun by their respective friends Libby and Evie, during this celebratory song.

 **Starlings & AK/VK Girls: Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side, this is our moment, this is our time,**

 **So we're different whatever, everyone can shine, oh, this is the moment of our lives, because we're better together!**

After this, the song resumes to the other song again, which made the musical sequence in this finale even better.

 **Bunsen: We hear them everyday, the rhythms in the canyons that will never fade away,**

 **The ballads in the ballrooms,** **left by those who came before, they say we got to want it more, so I bang on every door,**

 **Emily Jones: And even if the answer's no, or when my money's running low, the friends, party and neon glow, are all I need,**

 **Bunsen: And someday as I sing the song, a group of friends will come along, that'll be the thing to push them on and they'll go,**

 **All Starlings:** **Behind these hills, we're reaching for the lights, and chasing all the lights that shine,**

 **And when they let you down, it's another day of, you'll get up off the ground, it's another day of, as the morning rolls around, it's another day of sun...**

And again, this song part switches to Sage and Mal's song, resuming it to the next verse after the extended part, still in the IMAX ratios.

 **Evie, Libby & Leona: Everyone of us is more than strong enough, but when we work together,**

 **Sage & Mal: Work together... We're a power that nothing else can touch, every piece makes us better,**

 **Starlings & AK/VK Girls: The road could be hard, and the night could be dark, like a jewel we'll shine bright wherever we are,**

 **If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart...**

 **Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side, this is our moment, this is our time,**

 **So we're different whatever, everyone can shine, oh, this is the moment of our lives, because we're better together!**

This part starts off a La La Land-like instrumental helped by Clover, Piper, Gemma, Adora and Tessa at the DJ stand, the rest of our heroes dancing to this. Even Bunsen was so excited, he shot confetti out of his head in the continuous IMAX shot sequence, which excites the girls as they danced even more like how Bunsen and Emily Jones are following along with the rhythm, before resuming the next part of Sage, Mal and the others' song, as we zoom in Mal's jewel, showing numerous colourful jewels and flashback-ing heartwarming and wonderful moments from both Parts 3 & 4 of the crossover story.

 **We are stronger, all of us together, only makes us better, we can do whatever, (2x)**

We zoom out of the jewels part and shows Scarlet and Vega both singing another part of the other La La Land-like song,

 **Scarlet and Vega: When they let you down...as morning rolls around...**

...before resuming to the Better Together, to it's final chorus, showing Sage, Mal and all of their friends dancing and singong on giant floating colourful jewels.

 **All: Because we're better together, str** **onger side-by-side, this is our moment, this is our time,**

 **So we're different whatever, everyone can shine, oh, this is the moment of our lives, because we're better together!**

In the climax of this IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 musical sequence, all the girls, even Jay, Carlos and Ben, showed their respective jewels, before grouping up, raising their jewels and the starlings' awards up in the air, thus making another array of fireworks, this time still in IMAX instead of frame-breaking in 3D, everyone cheering before the starlings reach the conclusion of their other song.

 **All Starlings: It's another day of sun (4x), just another day of sun, it's another day of sun, the day has just begun...it's another day of sun!**

When the songs finish in this final part of the Part 4 finale of the story, we see Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey, Freddie, Cassie, Ally, Piper, Clover, Jordan, Lonnie, Astra, Gemma, Ben, Adora, Tessa, Jay and Carlos all proudly holding out their jewels and starling awards for this celebration.

"Well Sage, we did it again. I'm proud of us.", Mal smiles.

Sage compassions, "I'm proud too. We ended this Jewel-Bilee with a bang and celebration. After all..."

 **Sage: It's another day of sun!**

When Sage and Mal both winked at the camera in the final IMAX sequence of Star Descendants: Wicked World Part 4, the story ends, like the camera cutting to black.

 **End of Part 4**

 **Well, I believe that's all the Star Descendants: Wicked World as of now so far, so while I wait and do the next possible Parts 5 & 6, I will soon start the Star Darlings/Descendants 2 crossover! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
